Random Acts
by Marla's Lost
Summary: She was the manager of a chain of stationary stores. He was a high school guidance counselor. A family tragedy devastated the Forman family. Could two people who detested each other in the past find hope and love in the present? It wouldn't be easy – that was a definite fact.
1. 01 - Nothing Stayed the Same

**Author Note:**_ Big shout out to Nannygilrl for the wonderful image art - she also gave me great feedback regarding posting this story. Adore you Prissy - thanks for making me look good!_

_Be warned: I do not have a Beta and all the grammar mistakes are mine own – read at your own peril all you English Majors out there ._

¸.•*´ `*•.¸¸.•*

_**Prologue – **_**Winter 1987**

_It was just a dried up piece of mistletoe surrounded by faded red plastic holly berries. It must have been...what...20? 30 years old? Yet it sat in this old shoe box wrapped in pale yellow tissue paper with such care that it must have meant something. More curious was the question of who put it there?_

_Looking around the attic, Eric Forman sighed quietly. The old family home was empty now. The rafters were full of dusty cobwebs and musty odors. There were no anticipated grandchildren running amok and Laurie was drifted to other places. After Kitty's accident, Red spent every day at the nursing home. He had an apartment adjacent to Serenity Palms because it was close._

_No one lived at 416 Marie Drive, Point Place, Wisconsin anymore._

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

It was a fluke that Eric had planned on dropping by the house because he needed some extra dishes for the little Christmas party he was hosting at his Kenosha apartment. Knowing his mom, there was a good set of Grandma Sigurdsson's china somewhere in storage. He had swung by the nursing home to say "hello" and got roped into searching for a specific Christmas ornament for Kitty's little bedside tree.

"_It will only take a minute of your life son; don't be a dumbass on something as simple as this."_

Well, when Red put it that way….who was he to refuse?

Wasn't it strange how small the old homestead seemed when you didn't live there anymore? It was like going back to the old merry-go-round that had seemed huge as a kid, but was now merely a metal disc that spun around aimlessly.

Nothing stayed the same.

He let himself in through the backdoor with a key hidden under a rock. The house smelled closed up with just a hint of Lysol. No warm cookies waiting for company. No television cranked full blast…just a pine scent and the click of the thermostat turning the heater on.

The attic was where Kitty Forman kept everything. Eric hadn't been up here in years and was nearly bowled over when he saw all the boxes and trunks that lined the sloped walls. Then when he almost felt like giving up, he found it \- the old milk crate that protected his best comic books. The same crate he kept in hidden in the back corner of his bedroom closet so many years ago. That was definitely going in the back of his Mazda RX-7.

Picking up his mother's duct taped box, he walked over to a dusty pine rocking chair and sat down. It was with much trepidation that he decided to open it. His fingers got as far as lifting the top right edge and he stopped. Did he really want to open his mother's faded memories here?

In the Forman attic?

Hell yeah!

It was just a dried up piece of mistletoe surrounded by faded red plastic holly berries. It must have been...what...20? 30 years old? Yet it sat in this old shoebox wrapped in pale yellow tissue paper with such care that it must have meant something.

Some surprise that turned out to be!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**Chapter 01 - **Nothing stayed the same

_**Eric**_

1986 was polarizing. Life had been so different in the last seven years that Africa seemed like a dream and high school was just a blip on his radar. It happened to turn out that teaching wasn't something Eric Forman was good at either. Even with a degree, it was determined that he was a terrible educator!

Just when it seemed there was no hope, he found his true calling as a high school guidance counselor. This job was nothing like old Mr. Bray, the pervy Point Place counselor that had a crush on Donna.

Nope, Kenosha High students thought Eric Forman was pretty cool. The hours were great, the rewards of the job were nice and there was always the pretty French teacher, Daphne Dubois, and the perks in the break room. A nice car, a nice apartment and coffee with the most popular teacher….did life get any better for Eric Forman?

Actually it wasn't always this good. After college, Eric and his high school girlfriend tried living together since marriage proved to be an unsuccessful venture. Donna was a wonderful roommate, but while the excitement of dating was great for a bedroom romp every blue moon, it seemed that after living with the same person for five years…passion turned to just being really great companions.

It wasn't that he loved Donna Pinciotti less; it was just that he wasn't _in love_ with her anymore. She was still on his radar as a great friend, but the romance was burned out like a sad campfire ember after the last marshmallow had been roasted.

His smore was no more.

Eric's life had turned around with a new job. He got his first new car that was nothing like the Vista Cruiser. It was fast and the interior felt like the cockpit of an airplane. Women noticed him (or was it the car?) His dad was finally proud of Eric's accomplishments and his mom was tickled when Eric took her for a drive.

"Ahahaha…honey….don't drive so fast!" his mom loved to shout above the radio. This was a time when Kitty Forman really let down her hair and she seemed so much happier now that all the kids were out of the house. (Contrary to her complaints that all her little birds had flown the coop, she was spending bonus time with her husband.)

Red Forman was enjoying retirement. He entered fishing tournaments and actually won money instead of ribbons. "Can't buy a beer with a ribbon son." He liked to say. This new happy Red even helped his son move from Donna's apartment to the new Kenosha rental that sported the Forman name on the brass mail slot downstairs.

All was right with the world.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_**Jackie**_

Jackie looked around the nearly bare apartment she had shared with Steven. He was covering a box with duct tape to keep it shut. Jackie thought he was just avoiding her again. Sitting on the edge of the old scarred wood of the coffee table she sighed, "Steven….you said it yourself. It's for the best."

He looked up with a raised brown. "I didn't say it was for the best. I said it was the best way for us to not kill each other and run screaming into the night."

Jackie shrugged, "Tomato – tomatoe…it's still the same right? I don't want us to hate each other."

Hyde pushed his glasses up his nose and collapsed into the faded blue chair. "I don't hate you and I don't want to fight either."

She smiled that little smile that always warmed his heart. "This time it's not Michael."

He gave into a grin, "This time it's not Sam."

With a small chuckle, Jackie nodded her head. "It's really my career this time. I'm not trying to choose between you and a profession. I have a great job and you'll do fine in Milwaukee."

Steven removed his glasses and cleaned the lens with the hem of his faded gray Pink Floyd tee-shirt. "Yeah…who'd ever thought that W.B. would want me to head up a department in his company. I mean picking the rock and roll that people really want to hear. Not some shit that hits the top 40 once in a while."

"And you'll be great! I know you don't want to move, but Steven, this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity and we tried the living together thing, but you know what I really want and right now….we are two different paths."

He shook his head sadly, "When did you grow up? 1986 has been your lucky year." He marveled that his girlfriend was more mature than the fresh out of high school Jackie he moved in with. The growing pains had been enormous, but he learned a lot about himself and Jackie over the years. She was right. His brass ring was within reach and if he wanted to change the music scene from this shitty punk rock hip hop fuck…then the music industry ship needed Steven Hyde at the helm.

Jackie looked over at his solemn face and knew he was thinking about his future. Once he had learned of Edna's passing and Bud's life sentence in prison, Steven took a more hands-on approach of his own life. He was deliberate and methodical and even had a savings account built up for emergencies. Jackie couldn't have been prouder.

_And_ Steve was just as proud of his girlfriend who became the manager of a chain of stationary stores that had locations all throughout the greater lower Wisconsin territory. The nice paycheck Jackie earned made any inconvenience not so horrible and she liked what she did and she was good at it!

But now was the time for them to part. It wasn't that she loved Steven less; it was just that she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. He would always be on her radar as a great friend, but the romance was burned out like a sad limp scented candle.

Now Steve was just a pool of colored memories where she could wax melodramatically with a nice bottle of wine.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

1987

Jackie's apartment was tiny but it was hers. She decorated with all her favorite hues and soft fabrics and plenty of pillows. Donna said it had looked like a rainbow threw up in the living room. The two old friends would get together every few months to chat about their jobs and talk about what they wanted from the future.

"Plenty of freedom to do what I want and write what I want and…and just wear plaid if it suits me." Donna exclaimed.

Jackie laughed, "You can wear a kilt and it's still plaid…I'm just saying that sometimes a power suit with those big padded shoulders will really work for you."

The wardrobe argument was just an easy way to say, "I missed you." With Donna working in the newsroom of a cable television station, she didn't have much time for catching up with old friends. Eric had his new life and Kelso and Fez moved on as well.

Jackie was still Jackie and Donna was thankful that some things never changed.

Jackie still kept tabs with Fez who was now a fabulous famous male model / dancer and would often been seen on a late night Spanish variety show. He was be paid well to dance and not speak. The minute he opened his mouth…the _Fez_ spilled out and spoiled the suave debonair persona he had fought to create. The latest garbage magazine had tied him to an affair with both the husband and wife of a famous singing duet.

Jackie smiled sadly and put the tabloid magazine back on her coffee table. Fez could take care of himself. It was Michael Kelso she was most worried about.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_**Flashback...**_

_**August 1986**_

It was an ordinary day. Kitty was getting ready for her part-time stint at the hospital and Red was going to play cards at the VFW hall. She was dressed in her pink nurse's uniform and white cap and those thick rubber soled shoes. Red kissed her cheek goodbye as she wiggled her fingers and he promised to take them both out to dinner when her shift was through. "I'll hold you to that Red Forman." She smiled.

That was the last time Red could recall his wife really smiling. It would be his last favorite memory of her. He looked at the old woman now sitting in the wheelchair wrapped in a robe while bathing her face in the sunlight. This was not the same woman he married. His wife had vitality and sweetness and a big heart. This woman was crippled and a mere shadow of the Kitty Forman he used to know.

"Mr. Forman?" A chipper voice broke him from his reverie. "Mr. Forman? We have to take your wife to therapy now. You can come back at four and join her for dinner."

Red blinked and turned his head to look at the nurse. "I'm sorry…you were saying?"

Nurse Adeline pointed at her watch. "4:00 o'clock. You can come back at four."

Red nodded and leaned down to kiss the withered cheek. He gently turned Kitty's head until he could see that she was looking at his eyes. "Honey, I'll be back soon okay? I have…I need to run to the shop and make sure those dumb asses are doing their jobs."

This was a lie, since Forman &amp; Son had been sold years ago. The terrible thing was that Kitty couldn't remember. The automobile accident robbed her of some of her memories and brutally injured her body and aged her soul.

"_Mr. Forman, I'm sorry. The other driver had been drinking and was ejected through the windshield – we couldn't save him…but your wife…. she's in the emergency room and we have the best doctors doing everything they can."_

Red would forever remember how it felt like his world came to a screeching halt and tipped on its axis. The love of his life was relying on the hands of skilled surgeons to save her and the drunken dumbass that nearly took her life could never explain why he ran the stop sign.

Never explain why Kitty's left turn became her last.

Nothing could ever be explained again.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**August 1987**

Eric was dropping by for his weekly visit to Serenity Palms to see his mother_. _Since the terrible accident, he could always find a reason NOT to stop by but this was his mom and Laurie was out grifting somewhere…he needed to be here. Mostly to give his dad some time to get away from the nursing home.

The place smelled like Pine-Sol slightly reeking with old urine. Eric hated that as he walked through the carpeted hallways, old people would scurry after him reaching out with those flesh covered fingers while calling him some other person's name. He hated the rows of wheelchairs that were foot pedaled like some Flintstone car as the dinner hour bell dinged.

He hated that his mother was helplessly seat belted into a chair so she couldn't tumble forward. He hated that of all the people in the world to get injured it was his mom. Kitty Forman had done nothing, but wait in a left turn lane for the light to turn green.

"_Son, all I can tell you is that she's not dead. They don't know the extent of the brain damage or whether she'll ever fully recover. When you see her…please try not to look shocked. Don't cry – just be….just act like the loveable dumbass you are."_

Eric remembered his father's advice just before each visit. He didn't want his facial expression to upset her, especially if she was having a lucid moment. Those were the best visits – the ones where she remembered him.

"Hey mom!" he feigned excitement at seeing the back of the wheelchair sitting in front of the window. The head slightly turned at the salutation and he stepped into the room with his little bouquet. Sitting in the chair next to his mom, he smiled. "I brought you some flowers."

Kitty smiled tiredly. Her eyes were shining today but she looked exhausted. Her hand reached out to touch him. "Eric."

Eric's heart sighed happily – his mom remembered him today. This was unexpected and exciting at the same time – he wished his dad were here. He carefully picked up her hand, "How do you feel today?"

Kitty smiled sadly, "Bones are aching but good. Your father was here a little while ago but Bob took him to the cafeteria."

Eric hadn't known about that. "Mom, would you like to go sit in the sunshine for a while?"

A brighter smile lit up her face. "I'd like that dear."

Eric took the brakes off the wheelchair and rolled his mother around and slid open the sliding glass door that led to the tree-lined courtyard. "It's a little warm but the fresh air will feel good."

Kitty wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders and waited for Eric to stop rolling the chair and take a seat across from her. She looked at him tenderly, "So honey….how are you doing in school?"

Eric shot her a puzzled look and replied, "I'm getting ready for Career Day so it's pretty exciting."

"Is Donna still having trouble with her Biology homework?"

Eric frowned, "What? Mom, Donna's not in school. She's working on that cable television…oh." He fell back against the bench. His mother has forgotten the present again. She must be thinking he was still going to Point Place high. How frightening it must be for her to learn something new!

Patiently and carefully he began again. "Mom, do you know what day it is?"

Kitty's brow furrowed. "Thursday?"

Eric shook his head, 'No mom. It's Saturday. I always come to visit you on Saturday remember?"

Kitty feigned a soft laugh, "Oh…that's right…I was thinking of something else. Tell me about your day sweetheart."

That was how Red found his family. Eric was talking about the pretty French teacher and making his mother laugh. The sun was making Kitty's pale cheeks tinge pink and for a brief second, he could almost forget there was ever an accident.

He stepped forward and the world started to get a little gray and dizzy. Red grabbed the door frame for support. "Eric?" He managed to get out. The next thing Red Forman remembered he was lying on a stretcher with an IV in his arm.

"Dad!" Eric said in his high alarmed squeaky voice. "What happened?"

Red tried to sit up but still felt dizzy. "I'm okay son. Get this damn needle out of my arm."

Kitty's private physician, Dr. Gilmore, turned around with a clipboard in his hand. "Mr. Forman…how long has it been since you visited your cardiologist?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know – Kitty kept track of…." He hung his head, "I can't remember."

Dr. Gilmore frowned, "Well, I'm going to recommend you make an appointment and don't worry too much. It could be the heat, stress or maybe you need your heart looked at. Just get it checked out."

Resigned, Red scratched his balding head and agreed, "I'll call on Monday doc."

Eric was freaking out. His mom couldn't remember his name and now dad was having heart problems? Red looked at his son, "Eric, don't get all twitchy on me. I'm fine now. Kiss your mom good bye and we'll see you next week."

Eric turned to look at his mother who was smiling at the birds, "I'll call you dad. Make that appointment okay?" This wasn't some random request Eric was making – he was sincerely worried about his dad.

Red felt like a yoke was slung over his shoulders. He couldn't be having health problems now – not when Kitty needed him most! This was so unfair. He had fought wars! Raised teenagers! Now he was losing his health?

Eric patted his dad on the shoulder, "Mom needs ya dad…see the doctor okay?"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _Note...I'm making a concerted effort to make the chapters longer so there won't be so many as I usually do - stay tuned!_


	2. 02 – Crash and Burn

**Author Note: **_... Oh wow! Thanks for all the pm's and positive messages - I'm glad this story touched you in some way._

* * *

**Chapter 02** – Crash and Burn

**September** 1987

Jackie sat down with the newly engaged couple and laid out three albums of wedding invitations. The thick crème colored binders were lavishing decorated with lace and ribbons and appealed to a woman's senses. Jackie was keenly aware of the subliminal message she was sending. She slipped her reading glasses on the end of her nose and picked up her gold pen and pulled the order pad out of her desk drawer.

She smiled at the bride-to-be. "You want your wedding invitations to be as elegant as your ceremony. This is something that you need to fit into your wedding budget. It's as important as the cake you choose for your reception."

Jackie looked at the fiancée and explained. "Years from now….when you look back at your first wedding anniversary, these invitations will be a pleasant reminder of your special day. Not to mention that the in-laws will use these as keepsakes and they are something nice to show your future children."

She saw the recognition in their faces and knew she had sold them on possibly her top line of product. "I'm going to let you look through the albums…I 'm going to get some envelope samples out of the supply room….I'll be right back."

With her sassy little black pencil skirt and mauve blouse, Jackie skirted the giant Xerox machine that was vomiting out collated printouts for some boring physicians meeting that was being held in a Hilton Hotel conference room. She rounded the corner where the photo developer machine was chugging out color prints on Kodak paper. She loved the sounds of all these pieces of equipment working on her creations.

Smiling, she waved at Lydia and Nadine who were working the front counter. They waved back while Lydia pointed towards the front door. Harold, her floor manager, was flirting with a customer by the water fountain. Shaking her head, Jackie walked over towards her employee and tapped the toe of her black high heel until she caught Harold's attention.

Jackie smiled her condolences at the poor trapped customer who eased around the sales manager and back into the stationary aisle. Meanwhile Jackie glared at Harold. "How many times have I told you to quit hitting on the shoppers until _after_ they buy something? We'll be lucky if she brings back a roll of film."

"Miss Jackie…I'm sorry…she was just so pretty and you know how I love the pretty girls."

Jackie groaned inwardly. _Oh how she knew!_ "Look Harold, why don't you take a walk, get some fresh air and come back in with a better attitude. I've saved your ass from being fired…like…three times now…." She reminded him of the sexual harassment complaints in the previous months. With a poke of her finger into his bicep, Harold got the great idea of going out and bringing everyone back a Diet Coke.

Lydia sat down in a swivel chair and quietly applauded. "I felt so bad for that lady but it's hard to get around this counter and save people." She explained.

Jackie nodded. "I'd hate to lose him…Harold is a good employee when he's not trying to cop a feel…god, he reminds me of Fez!"

Nadine's eyes lit up, "You mean Fez the model? That Fez? I heard he's in Barcelona doing a cologne commercial." She sighed happily. "Please introduce me the next time he comes to town?"

Jackie laughed, "Better than that, I'll get you a date." She looked up as more customers came in through the door. "Back to work!" and then reminded herself to pick up those envelopes. There was a wedding to announce and a profit to be made.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Arthur Greenspan was perched on the corner of his massive mahogany desk. Being the principal of a prestigious high school afforded Arthur luxuries such as a window office and the best parking spot in the teacher's lot. The money might not have been as great as if he was in a bigger city but Kenosha was practical. His pregnant wife told him they needed that three bedroom ranch home and the school helped him achieve that prerequisite.

Cindy Betz was busying typing up her shorthand notes on her standard IBM Selectric typewriter when the desk intercom buzzed. "Yes Mr. Greenspan?"

His voice was louder than necessary as he spoke, "Cindy, I want to see Counselor Forman in my office after lunch. I have some suggestions for Career Day."

Cindy turned a page in her notebook and wrote down Forman/Trouble and smiled to herself. "I'll contact him shortly sir."

"Well…good. Thank you." The intercom was silent but Cindy could hear Greenspan pacing the floor. He did that every time he thought he had a good idea which was usually a horrible proposal like the "Senior Square Egg Toss" that sent three girls to the nurses office with bruises. His other terrible notion was "Home Ec versus Shop Show Down." The guys would bake cup cakes while the girls would make pickle forks using jig saws. Burns and bloodied fingers were the course of the day in the nurse's office once again.

Still, Cindy didn't mind some crazy ideas. She liked Mr. Forman. He was cute and smart and had a wicked sense of humor and he was single. She wrote out Greenspan's note and folded it in half and asked an office helper to run it to the high school counselor's office. Now to use her lunch time to freshen her make up! It was going to be a good day after all!

Eric was kicked back with his feet on his desktop, a cup of coffee in his hand and a catalog for a new science curriculum in his lap. Fortunately, there was some obscure Star Wars references that made him chuckle. "…Art-2….D-2 my ass!"

A quick knock on the door interrupted his reverie and he slid his feet to the floor. "Come in!"

A pretty sophomore stuck her head through the threshold. "I have a note from the office Mr. Forman?"

Eric smiled and struggled to remember her name. All these blonde high school girls were starting to look the same, "Just set it on my desk please."

The note was dropped and the door was shut with a giggle. _A gaggle of giggles_…that description exactly described the Kenosha Hawk's current drill team, pep squad and its Booster club. All those perfectly groomed teenagers walking and talking in unison to the beat of the school band…which reminded him of a certain cheerleader he used to despise…..what ever happened with Hyde and Jackie?

Hyde used to stop by frequently when Kitty was first admitted to the hospital, but Eric knew that seeing his adopted mom in such terrible shape really affected his scruffy headed friend. When Hyde got the job in Milwaukee, he promised to call - but the calls came fewer and farther between – finally, when he did call, Kitty didn't always remember who he was.

A traumatic brain injury did that to people. It also hurt the friends and family of the victim. Eric was still worried that something was wrong with his dad. Red wasn't sleeping; he wasn't eating properly, never exercised and was definitely under stress. His father did not want to talk about it.

Period.

xXx

Greenspan was standing with his back to the door while he looked out the window in what Eric assumed was his authoritarian position. He was a little Nazi looking guy and what he lacked in height; he made up for in general jackassedness. Eric calmly stood in the doorway until the silence was unbearable and Greenspan was forced to turn and acknowledge he had company.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here." Greenspan muttered settling himself in his leather chair. He glanced at the picture of his pregnant wife and looked at the striking bachelor in front of him. _Only to have that kind of freedom again_. He sighed and added, "Sorry…I'm in a bit of a rush. I was thinking about your Career Day."

Eric took a seat and kicked back. "I had some thoughts of my own."

Greenspan picked up a freshly sharpened number 2 pencil and twirled it in his fingers. "I want it to be huge. No…bigger than huge. Gigantic. I want celebrities, sports figures, poets…funeral directors….I want the students to have a wide range of career opportunities to choose from."

Eric blinked. _Funeral director to sport's figures?_ How in the hell was he supposed to pull this one off? He listened with half an ear while Arthur Greenspan railed off another list of demands. When the principal was finally tired of talking, Eric stood up. "I'll take your thoughts into consideration – I have some telephone calls to make and…oh, Greenspan…I need a budget. None of your _celebrities_ are going to do this for free."

Arthur blinked. _Really? They wouldn't do it for free? It would cost money?_ Crap!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Nadine carried three Margaritas to the small table where her coworkers were nibbling on taco chips and salsa. Jackie was laughing while Lydia was talking about her latest loser date. "…and I said, here's a tip…don't call me!"

Nadine smiled with those perfect teeth, "Was that the date with Walter?"

Jackie reached for her drink and smiled, "What I wouldn't give for one lousy date I could laugh about."

Lydia chided her manager softly, "…and here you had the love of your life and now you two are kaput…"

Jackie held up her hand in mock protest. "It was a decision made by Steven and me and well…..as much as I love him and will always love him…..we are two different people with different goals…"

"Blah blah blah…." Lydia laughed, "…heard this story a hundred times. Maybe it's time you started looking for a Walter of your own!"

And that was the best advice Jackie had heard in a long time.

xXx

Eric and his two coworkers were sharing a pitcher of beer while the crowd got noisier as Happy Hour hit its apex. Maria's Margarita Shack was in full swing. Cutting Crew was blasting through the speakers with "_I Just Died in Your Arms_" and some single guys were dancing after some failed flirting.

Cindy Betz was chewing on the end of her straw watching Eric talk. Didn't he know she had the biggest crush on him? No, all of Eric's attention was spent listening to Taylor Parsons, the gym teacher, talk about events for Career Day. Eric Forman had the nicest green eyes and was so animated – he was one of her favorite teachers and the students loved him too. What could she do to get his attention? Cindy looked around the crowd at the couples that were standing close and those dancing and she had an idea. _Maybe a little trip to the ladies room to remove her bra was in order…. neither Taylor nor Eric would ignore her then_!

"Yeah but Donkey Basketball is so….so 70's and frankly Eric, these kids wouldn't get it. They would just put their fingers in their throats and fake a gag me."

Eric laughed and noticed that Cindy was headed off into the bar. He nodded at her receding figure, "What's up with her?"

Taylor laughed, "Are you blind man? She's infatuated with you. That girl has the biggest crush on you and the sad thing is she's Greenspan's secretary…you do anything wrong and she's got his ear."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I've already got the principal up my ass and now if I piss of Cindy I get it double?" Memories of Red Forman foot-in-the-ass comments merged into one. "How do I tell her I don't feel the same? I mean she's great to hang out with, but you know…me and Donna…."

Taylor ran his fingers through his thick blond hair"…yeah yeah yeah…you tried and failed…or should I saw crashed and burned? That was a relationship based on two people maturing in different directions. Just give Cindy the old "I'm still seeing my ex-fiancee' story and I'm sure she'll leave you alone."

Eric sighed, "You know who I wish we had brought?"

Taylor downed his mug of beer, "Who's that?"

"Daphne Dubois."

Taylor grinned, "Amen brother. I could use another ceramics lesson myself."

"It's French class man, Ceramics is an elective."

The blonde raised his hand, "Okay, then I _elect_ to take Ceramics."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie opened the door to the ladies room only to spy a young lady struggling to remove her long sleeved sweater from an earring. She caught Jackie's eyes in the mirror and uttered, "Help?"

Jackie set her handbag on the edge of the sink and hurried over to extract the rhinestone hoops from the knitted fabric. "What were you doing?"

The young girl was near tears. "I was trying to take off my bra to impress a guy."

Jackie clucked her tongue as she eased the hook through the cream colored crocheted material. "Well, honey, if you have to take off your bra to impress someone, maybe he's not the right guy you want to make an impression on. You're going to attract a lot of sleazy guys if you do."

"But _he_ is so worth it." Cindy sighed.

The darker haired girl handed her back the earring and smiled. "I hope so." Jackie pointed at the brassiere hanging from Cindy's arm. "You might want to put _that_ in your purse. Seriously though, think about what you are about to do and how it might turn out."

Then Jackie turned back to the mirror, opened her clutch and touched up her lipstick which was already perfect. She smiled at her reflection and waggled her fingers at the young lady and replied, "Good luck to you!"

Cindy stuffed her bra into her handbag and said, "Thanks and I'll think about what you said."

Jackie smiled back, "Good."

Cindy watched the pretty woman leave the restroom and she struggled to maintain her composure. Dating was so hard! But the bra was off and now it was time to go back to the party.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric was swallowing the last of his beer when Taylor nudged him on the arm and whispered, "Look…but don't look."

Eric frowned, "What?" And then he saw it – or them. Cindy came bouncing back from the ladies room with an uneven roll of her breasts. One went up on the left side while the other bounced in the opposite direction. This would have undoubtedly delighted his old friend Fez, but it was just awkward to watch.

Eric hissed, "Just talk to her face…don't look at _them_."

Rosy cheeks and a big smile greeted the two Kenosha High employees, "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?"

Taylor coughed as a nipple apparently caught on a loop of her sweater weave. "Er…no Cin…we were just…leaving."

Eric nodded and threw a couple of bills on the table. "I….I…gotta go…. see my…see how mom's doing. Dad says she's having a good day. You have a great weekend!"

Cindy frowned and shrugged her petite shoulders. She smiled at the waiter who was eyeing her seductively and ordered another drink. This day didn't have to end bad just because those two losers didn't see a good thing when it was right in front of them!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie waved at her coworkers and turned to unlock her Mustang. She loved Happy Hour at Maria's Margarita Shack. The music was great, the appetizers weren't fattening and she got to get a good look at what crop of men 1987 was turning out to be.

Yet it was sad.

She threw her purse on the passenger seat and put her key in the ignition. It has been months since she talked to Steven and it wasn't like she missed him urgently. It was just that she wished he called more often…or took her calls. She knew he was busy. He was flying to another city, state or country all the time while W.B. was producing. Steven was making his mark on the music scene and he was happy and successful.

Wasn't that what she wanted?

_Well, yeah, but Jackie Burkhart wanted to be happy too_. Success she had, but success didn't take you on a date or curl up with you to watch a movie on cable. Success could be lonely.

The engine purred as she put the gear into reverse and BAM! The impact of the Mustang hitting another car was felt all through her body. She was positive she had looked in the rear view mirror before backing up.

Jackie pulled her registration and insurance card from the glove box and summoning all of her poise and a with a big smile on her face got out of the car. The other driver was looking at his caved in hood and kicking the front driver's side tire. He was obviously pissed.

"My car!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" She exhaled. "I didn't see you." _It was just a random accident!_

The damaged car's owner turned around and glared, "Well, if you didn't go 60 miles an hours out of a parking space…..oh…my…god."

Jackie looked into a pair of green eyes she hadn't seen in forever. "Oh. My. God."

Years of spending time on an old yellow couch in the Forman basement came flooding back. She grew up there and that old group of friends helped her be the successful woman she was. Suddenly she felt like she was a teenager again. "Eric?"

Hearing his name said in a familiar voice jolted him out of his pissed off mood. He looked at the dark haired woman clutching a purse and was staggered. "Jackie Burkhart?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah…it's been years."

She reached out a hand and he reached out his to shake it, but came away with her driver's license and car insurance information. "Oh." He felt a little embarrassed. He watched as she walked around the dented car and whistled. "Was it new?"

"Well…yeah…I've only had it for a year. Sooo… yeah."

She trailed a finger over the hood. "Seriously, I didn't see you when I was backing up."

Eric puffed up his chest just in case she was getting ready to burn him as she was apt to do or used to do. "Well, I did have the right of way…"

Jackie smiled, "I take full responsibility. Just give me your insurance papers and I'll get the claim started. I totally didn't expect to hit anyone, much less _you_ in this parking lot."

His brows furrowed, "What do you mean _me_? I was enjoying Happy Hour with my friends."

Jackie shrugged, "Oh, I just can't imagine you partying outside your parents' house…that's all."

"I do have my own apartment you know." He said almost indignantly.

She laughed, "Eric Forman…all grown up and with your own apartment_." Why was she being so mean? _"I think that's... swell." _Oh, she was being sarcastic too!_

Eric glared. "You don't need to be rude about it."

She looked up and smiled, "I'm not rude. Sorry if I came off that way. I guess seeing you brought back some old habits."

"I could tell." He huffed. Reaching into his window, Eric pulled out a small notepad and pencil and started writing down her information. "What's your phone number?"

Jackie had been thinking about the last time she was in the Forman house and his question startled her from her reverie. "My phone number? Why do you need that?"

"I don't. My insurance company does. Why would I want to call you?" _Now why was he being so rude?_ It was just a fender-bender. It's not like she totaled his car or anything like that! "It's like my insurance people will talk to your insurance people…unless…maybe you don't want to report this…"

Jackie touched his notepad. "I'll let my insurance company handle this. Do you want me to go call you a tow?"

Eric looked at his dented front end and determined he could at least get it out of the crowded parking lot. "No. I'll go park it at that gas station on the corner. I really hope your policy covers a rental car."

Jackie had already done what was necessary. "Of course…I'm sure you need to get back to your video store…" _God, she was just being awful!_ "Maybe I'll stop by and rent a movie someday."

Eric could only flap his lips. She thought he worked at Blockbuster or something as equally disgusting? Before he could retort, she was back in her car and on her way. A tap on the shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, who was the hottie that crashed your car?" Taylor asked thoughtfully.

"That wasn't a hottie. That was a nottie. A real pain in the ass from way back."

"Whatever. Did you get her number?" The gym teacher asked.

Eric knew the real Jackie Burkhart and replied honestly, "Oh yeah…I got her number."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**: _...not to worry...more Kitty and Red in the next chapter_


	3. 03 – Chance Meetings

**Author Note: **_...my dear readers you continue to delight and inspire me - here is this week's chapter - thank you and *hugs* for all those PM's_

* * *

**Chapter 03** – Chance Meetings

Kitty smiled at the post card from Donna. She looked at the cork-board that was nailed to her wall. Pictures of people whose names she often forgot (and later remembered) littered the board under colored thumbtacks. Smiling happy faces and places Kitty Forman didn't recognize seemed to glare down at her. She was feeling abandoned again. The doctor's said that it wasn't uncommon with a brain injury such as hers. _What brain injury?_ Memories could come and go but at least she was _healing_.

She looked at the chalkboard that reminded her of her name, the date and what time meals would be served. Kitty's eyes brimmed with tears when she saw the empty wheelchair parked beside the bed. This wasn't her home and this wasn't her bedroom. It was just a random accident they said. _Why was she here and not in her own house?_ Why couldn't she remember!

"Hello Mrs. Forman!" a cheerful voice greeted her from the doorway. Kitty wiped her eyes with the back of her fingers and turned her head. "Who are you?"

Eyes crinkled with a smile. "I'm Yvonne and I'm here to take you to your hair appointment. Mr. Forman said he will come and take you for a walk later."

Kitty smiled. Red. Of all the things she had forgotten, Red Forman was her best memory. "I'd like that."

Yvonne smiled. "Let's get you in the wheelchair and have you all prettied up for when your husband arrives."

Kitty tightened the belt on her robe and smiled shakily, "Thank you. I think getting out of this room is just what I need."

.¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Lydia emptied the last of the Kahlua mix into the pitcher and frowned. "Didn't we just buy this?"

Jackie turned from her bag-o-chips display and frowned, "What? Oh! We got that _last_ Saturday…when is Nadine getting here? We're gonna miss the movie."

Lydia brushed her auburn hair from her face, "She'll be here…so hey, tell me more about your car crash. I noticed that the old Mustang didn't have many dents."

Jackie grinned. "She's a tough old girl. He had one of those fancy new cars that break easily."

Lydia tried to coax more information from her boss. "…and…..could he be your….._Walter_?"

Jackie's eyes opened wide. "Eric Forman? NO! Not even. It was just one of those….things….you know, I was there and he was there and wham! I slammed into his car. Totally an accident."

Laughing eyes wanted more. "So how do you know him?"

Jackie hooked a leg over the arm of her sofa and smiled, "Steven was his best friend."

"Oh kill me now with the Steven stuff." Lydia laughed. The front door opened and Nadine entered as the wind slammed the door shut behind her. "It's freezing out there! When did it get so cold?" She shrugged out of her coat and saw the posture of an intense conversation. "Oh tell me too!"

Lydia smiled, "Jackie was going to tell us about that random _stranger_ she crashed into yesterday who is NOT Saint Steven."

Jackie tossed a soft green pillow at her friends head. "His name is Eric Forman and I practically grew up in his basement."

Both friends were now waiting for details. Jackie laughed softly. "I guess I should start with Michael…because if it wasn't for him, I never would have met Eric and Steven."

A hushed, "Oooohhhh…" was elicited from two pair of female lips. "More please."

The brunette laughed, "Actually, when my mom split for Mexico and my dad went to prison, it was Eric's parents who looked out for me. They got the neighbor, my old best friend, Donna, to let me share her room so I could finish school. I would hang out in the Forman basement just talking and well….hanging out. Nothing more."

"But you fell in love with Steven." Nadine was still confused. "Where's Michael?"

"Michael had a real chance at happiness with the mother of his child, but now I think he's still doing drugs. I tried to help him, but Eric's sister kept getting in the way."

Lydia frowned, "Are you sure this isn't some soap opera? I mean it just keeps getting deeper and deeper and…."

"Let's just go to the movies okay ladies?" Jackie wanted to change the subject. Dredging up the failed attempts to help Michael was just going to depress her and she didn't want to ruin a good Saturday night.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Red watched as Kitty fell asleep with a smile on her lightly wind burnt face. Today was the happiest she had been in a long time. She remembered her sister and that Halloween was coming but she had forgotten that Eric didn't live at home anymore.

"_Oh, make sure that Eric takes out the trash on Thursday. That's the day they pick up the big stuff and I want to get rid of that old stool in the den. You know the one that has the broken leg? It's not nice enough to give to Pastor Dave."_

Red loved how she talked like nothing had ever happened. Little did his Kitty know that he had been living in an apartment across the street for almost a year. The thought of living in _their_ home, alone, was petrifying. Yeah, he didn't want to tell Eric his heart was giving him problems again and the idea of keeping up a two story house was stressful. It just seemed easier to turn everything off and lock it up until Kitty was ready to come home. Or…he hated to even think of it...his wife might not ever get better and Serenity Palms would be her permanent address until she died.

"Hey dad! How's mom?"

Red looked up to see his son walking into the small private room. Impulsively, he put an arm around the slimmer shoulders and gave Eric a hug muttering, "Don't try to think too hard about this."

Eric hugged him back. "Hey, guess who I _ran_ into?"

Brown brows lifted, "Do I really have to guess?"

Eric laughed and sat on the edge of Kitty's hospital bed. "Jackie Burkhart. Or at least, she ran into me and dented my car."

"Really. What was she driving?" Red was interested in talking about something that wasn't illness related or a dumbass topic.

"Seriously dad, I wasn't hurt – thanks for asking."

Red shrugged. "Oh, that's what I meant. So what kind of car does she have?"

Eric held up his hands and scratched his head, "I think it was a Mustang?"

Red chuckled, "That's a nice little pony. I bet it dinged up your little foreign job pretty good. I love a well made Ford automobile."

Eric let his dad ramble on about cars and waited for the perfect moment to interject. "I finally got that date with the French teacher."

Red looked at his son, "Dabney Whatshername?"

Eric grinned, "Daphne Dubois. Well, it's really a double date. We're having dinner with some friends from school and then doing something later."

A nod of approval was all that Eric wanted and he got it. "Sounds like a real lady so you treat her with respect." Red cautioned.

"I'll be on my best behavior. How's mom?"

The elder Forman smiled, "She had a real good day. Lots of memories and I think she made some new ones. I talked to the doctor and he said something about synapses in her brain reconnecting and it helps her memory. Don't know what a synapse is or care, but if it helps Kitty, I'll buy a boatload."

Eric looked at his mother sleeping peacefully and just wished they could go back in time 13 months. Kitty Forman would have been happily sitting in her green and copper kitchen drinking coffee and reading a magazine. Something yummy would have been baking in the oven and she would be smiling. But now, because some random asshole crashed into the Toyota, his mother's smiles were few and far between. The anger was still there though Eric tried to quench it – you can't hurt the already deceased. He needed to make peace with it and do whatever he could to help his mom.

Eric looked up at his dad, "Any news?"

Red shook his head sadly. "It's still the same. I keep hoping for better but it's all up in here." He pointed towards his head and looked at Kitty. "The doctors have done all they can and we just have to wait."

"I can sit with her tomorrow if you want to go somewhere with Bob." Eric offered.

Red smiled thinly, "Thanks but I have to do some laundry. I ran out of clean clothes."

"I'm going to the Laundromat tomorrow night; let me take a couple of loads for you."

A heavy hand fell on Eric's shoulder, "Son, that is a wonderful thing you're offering but I don't want anyone touching my…okay, I will wash my own socks and boxers. Do you still have a key to the apartment?"

Eric nodded. "Just leave the basket by the door and I'll drop it by on my way home."

Red scrubbed his face, "I wish we still lived in Point Place. I mean Kenosha is nice but it's so big…I get lost sometimes."

"It's okay dad….I do too."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Nadine wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders and clenched her ticket. "I'm so excited. I heard this movie was funny AND romantic. Lydia, get us a big bucket of popcorn."

Jackie smiled at her friends, "Remember, no aisle seats, this is _The Princess Bride_ so we don't want any weirdo's bumping into us accidentally on purpose." She consciously stomped her booted feet to keep them warm. "It's ridiculous that we have to stand in line for an hour to get a ticket and then another hour just to go inside!"

Lydia laughed, "Honey, don't worry, your hair isn't going to uncurl or anything. Besides, we might find us a _Walter_ while we're waiting."

Nadine sighed, "Oh…look at that romantic couple."

Jackie turned her head to see an incredibly tall and pencil thin woman teetering on stilettos. She was gorgeous and her long blonde hair was softly whipping around her face. She was laughing and it sounded like flowing water over the din of the waiting in-line crowd.

Around the woman's waist was the arm of a man of shorter stature and with brown hair. The brown head turned and green eyes locked with hers and Jackie's eyes narrowed. "How dare he!" She growled.

Eric felt panic swell in his chest. What the hell was Jackie Burkhart doing at the movies?! Didn't she have somebody's balls to go bust? All of a sudden, she stomped across the street and was pulling him from the sidewalk and standing right in front of him shaking her finger.

"What…don't you have any porn to rent? The X-rated theaters are closed?" she hissed.

Eric frowned and hoped Daphne didn't hear that statement. "I don't rent porn and what the hell are you doing at my theater?"

"It's MY theater and I'm here with MY friends." Jackie snarled. Of course, said friends were waving at the pair arguing in the parking lot.

Eric retorted, "Well, it's MY theater too and I'm here with MY date." With his head he nodded towards the French teacher who waggled her fingers at him.

Jackie couldn't believe that such an elegant woman was on a date with Eric Forman. It was mind boggling. Realizing she was drawing a crowd of unwanted attention, Jackie uttered, "Just don't sit in my theater."

Eric growled back, "I'm sitting in _Fatal Attraction_ so don't sit in MY theater."

"I won't." she said irritably.

"Good." Eric huffed back. "Go enjoy your girl movie."

Jackie looked back over her shoulder and glared replying vehemently, "I will."

"Good!" came a reply from Eric's retreating figure.

Jackie shouted back, "Damn straight!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Taylor was stirring creamer into his coffee when he looked at Eric. "So Fatal Attraction aside, you didn't tell me you had your own stalker."

Eric looked up stupidly. He was still in shock over the movie and the violence and dumbly said, "My own what?"

"That hottie…what was her name? The brunette that verbally attacked you in the street – I mean is there going to be a rabbit boiling in a pot on your stove when you get home?"

Eric's eyes popped out, Jackie wouldn't be like a Glenn Close…would she? Nah…they would have had to have an affair first and she would have to be madly in love with him and that wasn't gonna happen!

"I think all bunnies in the world have nothing to fear from Jackie Burkhart." Eric said honestly.

Taylor smiled. "I have a confession." He sipped his coffee and sighed, "For all of her beauty and great body…Daphne is as dumb as a rock."

Eric laughed, "More like a lump of baked clay. Did you hear her ask if the popcorn comes with diet butter? I honestly don't think she understood the movie – maybe she knew the fashion designers of the clothing, but I was floored when she asked if they were going to make rabbit stew."

Taylor chuckled. "Mindy wasn't much better." He said of his own date, "I think the only words she spoke was 'pass the popcorn please'….I mean what kind of date drives herself to and from the movies?"

Eric grinned, "Daphne did the same thing to me…guess she/they don't want us to know where they live. But hey, it was better than spending the night alone."

"….watching porn…." Taylor teased.

"I told you I DON'T rent porn!" Eric exclaimed loud enough to attract the attention of other diners. He lowered his voice, "This is all Jackie's fault. If she hadn't hit my car and then showed up at the movies….I would have had a wonderful week."

"Quit complaining man, you had a Cindy Betz slinging bra-less for you, you run into a gorgeous brunette and got to hold hands with Ms. Dubois….you got more action in two days than most single guys get in two months. Eric, I would gladly trade places with you."

Eric grinned despite his "grim" circumstances. "I guess it wasn't all bad. I got a cool rental car that impressed Daphne….Cindy? I don't want to talk about that."

Taylor laughed, "Good, drink up because I'm heading home to think about living _your_ life."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric pulled the spare key from his wallet and opened the door to his father's small apartment. The single room bachelor had a closet and a bathroom while a mini kitchen lined a corner of the unit. It was so tiny that Eric joked his dad had to go outside to change his mind. He found the dirty clothes basket beside the door and tucked it under his arm, locking the door on his way out.

Eric tossed the basket in the backseat with his duffel of dirty clothes and shut the trunk on the rented Honda Accord. It was modern and stylish and had room for Daphne's long legs – what's not to like? He drove the few blocks to the Dishing Dirt Laundromat. Generally, he used the washer and dryer at his apartment but they were down for maintenance. Besides, some teachers at work told him this laundry was a great pick up place. It should be a good way to end the weekend. Clean clothes and a new phone number!

xXx

"Oh Fez…."Jackie uttered softly. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" She glanced at the glossy picture of her old roommate kissing a pretty Latino actress that everyone knew was married. The tabloid magazine made Fez seem like the bad guy but the text of the article described him as a playboy. Still it was nice to see a friendly face even if the friend was probably sharing cocktails with her mother!

Jackie heard the little "ding" she had been waiting for and pulled over her metal cart with the clothes hangers swinging from the top rung. Jumping off the washing machine, she pulled open the hot dryer door and pressed a warm soft towel to her face. She loved the feel and smell of her fabric softener.

Carefully folding each towel as she pulled it from the barrel of the dryer, Jackie set it in her pretty pink laundry basket. So intent was she on the task at hand, she didn't see the accident until she was knocked into the glass door of the dryer. "What the hell!"

xXx

Eric was trying to balance his liquid detergent on top of Red's basket while the duffel strap over his shoulder was slipping. A small array of rubber toys were scattered on the floor and he carefully stepped around the diapered tots. Unfortunately, he stumbled over the broad expanse of grandmotherly ass that took up most of the aisle between the washing machines and dryers.

During his attempt at not losing the laundry soap, Red's basket went flying and the duffel crashed into a metal cart. "Shit." The cart tipped precariously on two wheels before it was stopped by the glass dryer door. However, the person on the other side of the cart was not too happy.

"I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized.

A tiny brunette stepped around the towel filled cart and eyed him suspiciously. She looked at the mess he made, the casual outfit he was wearing and the apologetic look on his face. With her hands on her hips she asked, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

A/N: _"Saint Steven"...Please note that no disrepect is meant towards Mr. Steven Hyde - it's Lydia's fault! _:D


	4. 04 – Quit Following Me

**Chapter 04** – Quit Following Me

_With her hands on her hips she asked, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric was flummoxed. How was it she was here? In the laundromat? Didn't he run into her yesterday and the day before that and the day she hit his car? She was like a bad penny that kept turning up.

Jackie was almost amused. Eric Forman was speechless and his lips were just flapping. What did he want to say? What could he say? She felt the nastiness leave her mouth before she could censor herself. "What? Couldn't mommy do your laundry for you today?" _Damn! She was so mean!_ Stop it Jackie!

Eric's eyes narrowed at that superficial comment. For a moment he just looked at her pretty face and chuckled. It was bitter and hard, but it was still a chuckle. Jackie obviously didn't know about his mom. _Didn't Hyde share this little bit of info with his ex-girlfriend? _"Jackie….you have some huge chip on your shoulder so I'm not even going to talk to you about my mother. I'm here to do laundry because the machine at my apartment is not working. Under other circumstances, I would not be here, so excuse me for invading your space."

Jackie Burkhart was almost shocked into silence. Eric Forman was standing up for himself – when did that twig grow up (_Jackie be nice!)_ She respected him for defending his position but why did he have to wash his clothes here? This was her Laundromat! She watched his retreating figure as he went to the washers furthest from the front and began loading clothes. He didn't even give her a second thought.

Jackie stacked her rest of her dry clothes in the extra basket and on impulse, shouted, "Hey Eric! Quit following me!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Hyde sat on the plastic chair beside the nightstand. Neither Red nor Eric knew he was here. Steven Hyde preferred to visit his adopted mother under the cloak of darkness where he didn't have to answer questions or get grilled on his personal life.

No, he liked sitting quietly at Kitty's bedside, holding her hand and talking about growing up in the basement. She was sleeping of course (or so he hoped) but once in a while, she would open her eyes and utter, "Steven," then fall back asleep with a small smile.

W.B. understood that it was difficult for his son to see the woman who raised him in such a terrible state. Allowances were made as needed for Hyde to escape the city and all its trappings, which allowed the young man to just sit quietly with the world's best mom.

He took off his shades and wiped his eyes, "…and when you get better and can go home, I'll buy you the biggest Christmas tree in the state of Wisconsin. Maybe you can make some of your sugar cookies and I'll go round up Betsy and Brooke and let them sing Jingle Bells."

He was rewarded with a slight squeeze to his fingers. Heartened, he continued, "Yeah, work's been hectic. I have a promo in Colorado in a couple of days but I'm gonna bring you back a stuffed donkey. You know the kind you ride to go down in the Grand Canyon? I mean, I'm not going in the Grand Canyon….I'll just bring you the souvenir."

One of the night nurses appeared in the doorway tapping the face of her watch and holding up her palm, indicating he had five minutes left to visit. Hyde nodded and sighed. He wished that asshole had lived so he could punch his lights out. "Random accident, my ass." He growled.

Standing up, he pushed the plastic chair against the wall and then leaned over Kitty's hospital bed. "Mom." He spoke in a low voice, "I gotta go but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Hang in there okay?"

He kissed the soft crinkled cheek and wiped the mist from his eyes. "I love you too."

The sound of his boots leaving the room was the last thing Kitty heard before she fell back asleep.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

The school week flew by. No more chance encounters with Jackie, no awkward scenes with Cindy Betz and the only disconcerting moment was when Daphne ignored him in the cafeteria. She clipped his tray with hers and walked without comment towards the "cool" teacher's lunch table.

Eric didn't mind actually. He merely sat down with the Librarian and ate his lunch. His head was full of ideas for November's Career Day. Greenspan's idea for a celebrity was solved – Eric would simply find Fez and have him pop in for the day to talk about the entertainment industry. Pastor Dave could be utilized for the funeral director information. Eric toyed with the idea of contacting the state university for using one of their star quarterbacks to speak about football and other sports but there was so much more to do with Career Day.

The end of lunch bell rang and Eric realized he'd spent most of the half hour daydreaming and ended up grabbing his burger and heading back to his office. There were three appointments this afternoon for college admissions with questions. Busy busy Friday.

xXx

Eric sat the bundle of envelopes on his passenger seat and pulled the harness of his seat belt over his shoulder. A small stop to drop these off and then he'd pick up some flowers for his mom's room. Since encountering Jackie at the Laundromat on a Sunday, Eric decided he'd opt for washing and drying on Saturday and move his mom's visit to Friday night.

The Post Office was brimming with customers. Eric counted the people in line ahead of him and there were at least nine and a few in the _receive package_ counter line. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. A short moment of quiet reflection was in order in the peaceful silence of the Government building.

"What do you mean you're _sold out_ of the North American Wildlife Commemorative Stamps? The other 22 cent stamps are ugly! Where's the Postmaster? I want to talk to someone in charge." Eric opened his eyes at the shrill voice and could instantly feel his stomach clenching in fear. The hairs on the back of his neck rose just a little bit. Jackie Burkhart was stalking him! _No, wait, she was ahead of him in line so how could she know he was here?_ Eric weighed his options. If he tried to sneak out, he would have to pass by her because the exit door was right by the counters. However, if he used this plastic palm as camouflage…he could advance the line virtually unnoticed. That sounded like his best route.

The line inched forward much faster than he would have liked. With Jackie's outburst, another window was opened and it would only be a matter of time before she saw him. _Oh please don't let her see me!_ He prayed silently and crossed his fingers.

The Postmaster managed to find Jackie some stamps that were similar to the North American Commemorative, but there were no bears in this set. _Her dad really liked the bears. _He said seeing the stamps reminded him of his favorite football team, the Chicago Bears. Jackie smiled, apologized for her outburst and turned around only to come face to face with the _face_ she had been trying to avoid all week! "You ARE following me!" Jackie said in a low threatening voice.

Eric was prepared for this attack with one of his own. "Since when do you write letters? Don't you have a maid that does it for you? " Oooh….that had to hurt!

Jackie's eyes flashed. "Since my dad's in _prison_, it's not like I can go visit him every day. Who the hell do you have to write to? Can't you just videotape it and send it UPS?"

Eric wasn't expecting such a perfectly aimed burn. Seriously, did he look like a guy that worked at a Hollywood Video or the like? Eric replied, "I have some paperwork that needs the Return Receipt Requested – it's not like I can just stick some 22 cent stamp on it and put it in the drop box."

She crossed her arms, "I'm warning, you Eric. If you ARE following me, I will go to the police and file one of those reports."

Eric lifted a brow, "…and if YOU are following me, I will go to the police and file one too…so…there!"

Jackie huffed and stomped her foot before doing an about face and leaving the Post Office. Eric almost collapsed against the counter. The mail clerk clucked her tongue and commented, "She's a feisty one…you better tread carefully."

Blowing out a breath of relief, he replied, "You got that right!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Lydia was sitting on the floor in the Lotus position and replied, "Well, it does seem odd that you keep running into _Walter_ all the time."

Jackie pulled off her boot and rolled her eyes, "His name is Eric. Not Walter and I swear, he's following me – what else could it be?"

Lydia shrugged, "Maybe it's not as random as you think. Look at this way. Obviously you both live and work in Kenosha. You probably go to the same stores and restaurants, but while you are in _Jackie_ orbit, his planet was in a different orbit. Something happened that made both your orbits collide. You know like when two trains are on the same track and they are coming from different directions? WHAM! Honey, you gotta figure out what you did that ruined your orbit."

For all of Lydia's ramblings, it did make sense. She lived a great life here in Kenosha and not once, ever in all these years, did she ever run into Eric Forman. What was different? Well, Jackie Burkhart wasn't going to dwell on it for too long, she had a date with a hot shower and some new scented shampoo to be followed by a long hot bath and a glass of wine. That was a nice way to end a bad Friday night.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric put the yellow carnations into a small pink vase that sat on his mother's bedside table. He sat down in the plastic chair and clicked on the remote control for the television. Maybe somewhere inside her injured brain, she was aware that her favorite program, Webster, was on.

Red hated this show with the misplaced little boy and the adult parents – it probably reminded him of all the "orphans" the Forman's had adopted along the way. Still, Kitty thought little Webster was adorable. "Mom." Eric said in a soft voice hoping she was asleep so he could just talk. This was as near to a confessional he was ever going to get and it felt comfortable. "Mom, I heard the doctor's talk and they said there's a chance that this is as good as it gets."

He felt his throat choke up a little. "But mom, I want you to know that if you never get better or if something happens to dad…I'm here. I'll take care of you. I mean NOT that something is wrong with dad but, I'm here – your son, and I just wanted you to know that."

His fingers were rewarded with a small squeeze. Kitty's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Honey." She said in a soft voice. "I love you, but you can't take care of an old lady. You need to get out there and start your own family."

A lucid moment – this was more than Eric could have hoped for. "Mom, I just don't want you to think that for one moment I would leave you in this place."

Kitty smiled, "Then take me home."

Eric snuffled back a sob. "Because…I can't mom. You need help that I can't give you right now." A tear ran down Kitty's cheek and onto the pillow, "Eric. I just want to go home."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

_Author wipes eyes with Kleenex - thank you dear readers - until next week!_


	5. 05 – October Blues

**Author Note**: _**...**I know...I know...I promised longer chapters but think of this as a little "filler" chapter_ -

* * *

**Chapter 05 – **October Blues

xXx

If September was cold, then October was a frigid as a witch's tit. Eric couldn't seem to stay warm and knew it was only a matter of time before he had to go shopping for winter clothes. Yet, the words "shopping mall" and "Jackie Burkhart" seemed synonymous for another unplanned for confrontation. Okay, maybe just a random skirmish for which he always felt unprepared.

If he planned wisely, he could always go to the local department store, pay a little more and avoid the hassle. _But why should he?_ Kenosha was his home too and just because Jackie lived out there – somewhere – shouldn't mean he needed to curtail his personal life.

Damn. A small parking lot squall and he lost his chance with Daphne. Okay, so maybe Daphne who wasn't really as "deep" as he'd hoped. A nice conversation over dinner would have been the icing on the cake. No, he had an "after party" with Taylor at a diner.

Really, he needed to get out more!

Eric looked over at his list for Career Day. Trying to locate Fez was a bust. Calls to the Kelso home went unanswered, Hyde had no clue but would get back to him and Donna only knew Fez had spent time in Barcelona. That meant no celebrity for Arthur to get excited about.

Pastor Dave came through with a funeral director who sent a ton of brochures about "Planning Your Imminent Trip" and "Making Plans for Your End Game." But all that paper media only depressed this Guidance Counselor. After reading some of the brochures, Eric couldn't help but wonder if his dad was thinking the same thing about his mom.

There were several messages left at the football stadium for a coach to call him back about the sports figure. He did get a cable television cook to sign on for talking about a culinary career but was still at a loss for a poet. All that was left was the people Eric really wanted to appear: Photographers, television crew, newspaper editors, master mechanics, cosmeticians and cash register clerks – job positions that would be most attainable after high school. No student should have to work at a dog food factory or Fatso Burger if there were alternatives.

Eric's time spent at the Point Place hospital with his mom was a real eye-opener. One minute a patient is alive and kicking and by the evening...dead and gone. _Damn! Why am I thinking about death all of a sudden? Mom's not gonna die...is she?_ Eric shivered and rubbed the goose bumps on his arms.

Rather than think about funerals and death, Eric grabbed the phone book, turned to the Yellow Pages and flipped the pages to florists. He needed some balloon bouquets, small flower displays for the tables and hey, a Florist could be a burgeoning career! Back to work.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Kitty was shivering under the thin blanket. It felt like someone had left the window open, but none of the nurses would stop by to check on her. She would get out of this damn bed if she could lower those silly rails. The bones in her body ached with the chill and she could almost feel every screw that was holding her spine together. _What happened to her?_

Red stopped at the doorway and looked at the puzzled expression on his wife's face. What was she thinking? She looked uncomfortable. "Hey gorgeous." He said in a chipper voice.

Kitty's head turned slowly and when she saw her husband, she smiled, "Oh Red. I think you just made my day. It's so cold in here!"

Red set down the bag of magazines on the dresser next to the bed and walked over to the thermostat. Some dumbass had set it to 68 degrees! No wonder she was cold. He exhaled impatiently and moved the tiny levers until the little "click" indicated the heat would be on.

He turned around and saw a twinkle in Kitty's eyes. "You're happy." It was a statement.

Kitty nodded. "I had a late night visitor….I can't remember what day, but Steven came to see me."

Red sat down, "Really? I didn't know he was in town."

Kitty pushed herself up a little taller in the bed, "He's going to the Grand Canyon and wants to bring me back a donkey."

Red didn't know what to make of this. A donkey? What was his wife thinking? _Did they change her medications? _He needed to talk to the night nurse about that. Kitty folded her hands. "Maybe it was last week. Last month? I don't know but it felt like yesterday. I get so mad that I can't remember."

Red sat down on the plastic chair and covered her small hands with his big ones. "Well if you say Steven came to visit you then….I can't wait to see your donkey." _Donkey?_ Red didn't want to upset her when she was so happy.

"Honey, if you're up to it, Eric and I want to take you on a picnic tomorrow."

She smiled, "I would love that! I can cook some fried chicken and make your favorite potato salad….." The smile left her face. "Who am I kidding; I can't cook anything from this little room."

Red patted her hands, "Well just pick up a bucket and spend a nice day at the park. I think it will do you good to get some fresh air."

She fluffed the blankets around her, "Red…can I just go home?"

Red's heart was breaking. "Kitty….honey…you're not well yet. When you're better then…yes, yes you can go home."

Kitty shrugged, "Okay, just make sure that your mother doesn't criticize my cooking. You know how I hate it when she….when she…..she just…she just makes me so angry!."

When did the conversation switch to his mother? Bernice Forman? Time to end another visit. "Kitty, I promise my mother won't complain your cooking. You are the best cook I know. Just remember that tomorrow your family is taking you out to lunch."

Kitty smiled, "I love you Red. Thank you. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Red leaned over the side of the bed rails and kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'll be back tomorrow honey….with Eric." He smoothed the curls from her forehead. "Get some sleep."

She yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night."

Red didn't know how long he stood there watching her fall asleep. He would move the earth if he could only take her home. If only she could remember more…if only….

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric managed to secure the Kenosha Hilton's Pecan Room for his Career Day event. The school was allowing him three buses for student transfer and a $400 budget for "celebrities". Eric thought that was pretty cheap, but at least they were covering the cost of the location and room fees. Some of the students from Home Ec were providing table linens and decorations so that freed up more of the budget.

Now all he had to do was get all the speakers to the hotel on the right day at the right time. Seemed easy enough – right?

**WRONG**

This was the hardest task he could ever remember in his life – getting ready for Africa and spending time in the wild brush was preferable to this begging and pleading he had to do just to make the schedule. Several phone calls later, he resorted to writing letters in long hand just to make his requests more personal. That had to work right? Well that and a good prayer.

His trip to the post office this time was Jackie-proofed. He bought stamps from a machine and then just dropped off the letters in the drive up box outside the post office. He pulled into the parking lot to turn around and recalled a part of the conversation from that day.

"_Since my dad's in prison, it's not like I can go visit him every day. Who the hell do you have to write to? Can't you just videotape it and send it_ UPS?"

Jackie was writing letters to her father? How long had she been doing that? In retrospect, Eric remembered all the problems she had with her mother – albeit _sexy_ mom – but never once could he recall her talking about her dad. The last conversation about Jack Burkhart was when his folks helped Jackie clean out the mountain cabin…..wow….that was a long time ago.

A lifetime ago.

He thought about all of his old friends and their many successes. Donna was a cable newscaster – her dream job. Hyde producing music – dream job. Fez...oh Fez, what are you and how is it you are so successful at it? Kelso? Okay, so Kelso was seduced by the _Darkside_ and had a couple of stints in and out of rehab...who knew where he was now?

How many of his friends still lived locally?

Only Jackie.

Who could possibly help him throw a successful party-like event?

Only Jackie. How could he ask for help after all the grief he'd given her? (Wait she was just as guilty of grief making...) Maybe he could apologize nicely, send flowers to her work and cross is fingers she'd say "yes" to a favor?

Who would tell him to "Kiss my ass?"

Only Jackie.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

In the shelter of a copse of trees, Red had laid out a soft checkered blanket and a couple of pillows. Eric helped his mother slowly settle onto the ground while she gripped his forearm and wrist tightly. Her smile seemed to say, "I trust you."

A bucket of the Colonel's fried chicken smelled delicious and there was a large gallon of lemonade cooling in a bucket of ice. "Oh Red, this is wonderful!" Kitty exclaimed happily. Eric moved the hated wheelchair away from the picnic area.

Red tucked a warm blanket around Kitty's waist and kissed her on the temple. "I'm glad to see you out in the sunshine." The sunlight glinted warmly from the golden strands in her hair. She looked out in the distance where some children were playing Frisbee and laughing, "I'm glad too. Eric? Honey? Sit down. Looking up at you makes my neck hurt."

Eric plopped down on the blanket and pulled some paper plates from the grocery bag. "Breast or leg?"

Red frowned, "Watch your mouth."

Eric held up the bucket of chicken, "Dad...its food. Do you want a leg or..." "

I'm a leg man, son." He snagged a crispy leg from the bucket and put it on a plate and did the same for his wife. "Kitty, do you want coleslaw?"

She looked at him and her eyes went dim for a second. He asked again, "Honey? Do you want coleslaw?"

Kitty shrugged, "Do I like it?"

Eric was starting to get alarmed and replied, "Mom, you love coleslaw." "

"Oh. Okay then, give me some coleslaw and some of those mashed potatoes I smell."

Father and son breathed a collective sigh of relief that she rebounded quickly from that little "spell". It was fine that that Kitty couldn't remember if she liked a cabbage dish or not but Red Forman hoped against all hope that his wife would remember this little trip to the park. Minutes later, the Forman family was happily eating a lunch in the middle of Point Place Park and to the casual observer they looked like a normal family. No one else could know of the worry and anxiety this away trip out of Serenity Palms proffered.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	6. 06 – Everybody Needs a Little Help

**Author Note:** _**…**briefly back after an absence (no promises about the next couple of weeks) and oh dear, this was a shorty – sorry about that but think of it as a segue into Chapter 7! Love you all._

* * *

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**Chapter 06** – Everybody Needs a Little Help

xXx

The Career Day brochure was a struggle. It was more of a beast than Eric had anticipated. He had a list of events and speakers, but trying to put it together so the students would understand it was an effort in futility. His pencil was poised over his college ruled subject notebook as he started to brainstorm**:**

**Sports – **_Coach Nathan Mayfield_** – Camp Randall Stadium**

**Television – **_Anna Cantana_** – WFPP News**

**Culinary Skills - **_Julian Davies_** – Kenosha Occupational Center Development**

**Service Industries Training**_**– **Krystal Landon_** – Madison Vocational Training**

**Professional Funeral Arrangements**– _Angus Anderson_ \- **National Association of **_**Funeral Directors**_** (NAFD)**

**Professional Poet – **_Gavin Palmas_** – Beatnik Poet "**_**The Beanery**_**" Kenosha**

**News Media – **_Archie Danto**n**_** – Editor Milwaukee Register**

**Cosmetician – **_Stacie Rowland_** – Bee's Beauty School**

**Automotive – **_Danny Kinson_** – Master Mechanic –Danny's Gas Station**

**Photography – **_Ellis Martin_** – Kenosha Portrait Studios**

Setting the pencil on the notebook, Eric looked out his tiny office window. Was ten speakers enough? Was it too much? How could he make this Career Day more exciting than his predecessors? More stimulating than the one he attended at Point Place High. Oh this one had the word "f-a-i-l-u-r-e" spelled all over it. The school copy machines were a bust and the first flyer looked like a missing dog photo. He needed to find someone in the Art department to help him dress this up. A disaster wouldn't look good when he got his yearly review. He needed help!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Jackie parked in the slot next to the office and pulled her door "key" from her purse. She slid the square piece of plastic into the narrow slot and the metal gate opened with a groan and a creak. It sounded like it would only last for one more opening. She waved at the warehouse manager, Todd Fisher, and turned towards her storage unit.

After moving out of the apartment with Steven, Jackie kept all of her big furniture and other items at Warehouse's R Us, since her place was so tiny. She rolled up the door and rummaged through the boxes until she found the one containing her winter clothes.

A gravely cough startled her. Twirling around Jackie gasped. "Michael!"

His hair was long and oily and he had been scratching at his cheek again with filthy unkempt nails while his whiskered chin was dotted with angry red pustules. He glanced at her with guilty eyes before looking down at his raggedy tennis shoes. Jackie immediately noticed that the laces were frayed and different colors, one of the heels was secured with duct tape. His dirty Levi's had seen better days.

Putting the box on the floor, Jackie carefully maneuvered out of her storage unit and into the sunshine. "Michael Kelso….where have you been?" she scolded lightly.

He shaded his eyes with a shaky hand. "Dunno. Here. There. I'm not sure."

She took his arm and pulled him out of the sunlight and gave him an upturned crate to sit on. "When's the last time you ate?" She asked softly.

He shrugged his thin shoulders. "Yesterday? Er….maybe the day before that. Laurie took my money."

Jackie put her hands on her hips. Sternly, she demanded an answer she knew she didn't really want to hear. "Michael….did Laurie really take your money or did you spend it on…."

The culpable look in Kelso's eyes told Jackie exactly what she suspected. "Look Michael, I don't have any cash to give you and besides, if I gave you money, you'd be on the south east side of town in a flash buying more crap and I'm not going to do that to you."

"You're not?" he looked both shocked and saddened.

Jackie knelt down so she could look him in the eye and ignored the fact that his clothing smelled disgustingly filthy. Her voice was tender. "I'm going to get you some dinner and put you up in a motel room so you can take a shower and get a good night's sleep. Okay?"

He could only nod as rumbling noises issued from his stomach.

Jackie added, "And _after_ you get this motel room I do not want Laurie turning tricks in there….got it?"

Michael nodded. "Can we get something to eat now? I'm feeling kind of hungry sick."

Jackie smiled, "Can you carry a box to my car for me?"

It was Kelso's turn to smile. "I'll do anything you want."

Jackie almost reminded him that was exactly what he said the last time and the time before that! Instead, she kept quiet and locked her storage unit leading them to the Mustang. Michael's shuffling gait kept pace with her booted feet. Maybe they could make a stop and pick up some new Ked's.

No, Laurie would just steal them and return them for cash. Just like she always did.

Jackie was going to need help to get Michael the help he needed….who could she turn to?

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Red fell into the plastic chair beside Kitty's bed. "Well, I'll be damned." Sitting beside the lamp on the side table was an overstuffed donkey made of some kind of calico material. Red's big callused fingers picked up the stuffed animal and turned it upside down. _Made in Denver_.

Red chuckled. "So Steven really was here…just like you said."

Kitty gave him a "so there" glare and then smiled, "I told you."

Red laughed, "You told me alright. And you know what? You remembered and that's what is important!" _Those synapses must have liked this small donkey souvenir_. He set the animal back down on the table and looked at his wife. The doctor said that she had a good week and if she continued to improve Red might be able to take her out overnight.

He had misgivings about that idea. Of course Kitty would want to go home and what if she couldn't remember where she was? What if she wandered off and he lost her? No, this had to be something that Eric was involved in. Maybe towards the holidays when school was out and there was free time.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_Yeah Doc…that's a good idea….I'll think about it okay?"_

"_Sure Mr. Forman and while you're visiting, please encourage your wife to remember things from your last visit. It is too easy for her to recall things prior to the accident – we need to work on the present."_

_Golly Gee doctor you are full of good information!_

_.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•_

Red knew how to take care of his wife and didn't need some overpaid physician telling him what to do. It was totally out of character for Red Forman to spend time in a large dusty library but in his spare time, he had been reading volumes of medical books – anything that could help him relate to Kitty's condition. Learning or re-learning was the best thing he could do for his wife but common sense told him that.

Kitty was struggling to sit up in the bed so he gave her a hand. "Here sweetheart, let me put some pillows behind your back."

"Thank you Red, I can feel all the metal screws in my ribs. I ache so much sometimes. Tell me again what happened?"

_Red hated revisiting that memory. The sirens, the red pulsing ambulance light as they loaded Kitty's stretcher from the open doors of the vehicle to the Emergency Room. The police photographs of a fireman using the Jaws of Life to cut his wife out of the Toyota. Blood was everywhere and Red could recall seeing Kitty's head lying against the broken window glass and her skin was cut open in every conceivable fashion. _

_The photos were benign compared to seeing Kitty after surgery when he was allowed five minutes in ICU. The nurse told him that over 75% of her bones were broken and after her head hit the windshield and the steering wheel…well; there was no telling the extent of the injury to her brain. It was a wait and see type of condition._

_This was the only time Red could remember crying in public. He didn't cry when his mother passed. He didn't cry when he lost his best soldiers in war but he was reduced to tears of an infant when presented with the broken bones of his wife. If she hadn't been in a coma…..what terrible pain she must have been in!_

"Red? Tell me again what happened?" Kitty persisted.

Red looked up towards the sky and asked God for the patience of a Saint as he sat down and for the 18th time, retold the story of the accident that forever changed her life.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**:...wow...I jut realized...this was a depressing chapter!


	7. 07 - Thanks For Nothing Giving

**Chapter** 07 - Thanks "For Nothing" Giving

* * *

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie was working on the upcoming Holiday schedules. Every employee in all six stores wanted off on both Thanksgiving Day and the Friday after. _"But that's when all the good shopping is….._" whined Annie from the Union Grove store. "_My wife is having a baby that weekend,_ "complained Monty from Racine. Jackie had it on good authority that Mrs. Monty was only six months pregnant.

Settling on the old adage that 'seniority rules', Jackie gave the longest working employees the coveted holiday off, then, she added a rule that if the newer employees wanted to work Christmas Eve they could have the day after Christmas off. That seemed to work well among all her staff.

The office phone rang shrill near her ear and she nearly jumped in her chair. "Print Masters, may I help you?"

"Hello." A somber voice greeted her over the telephone. "My name is Jacob Calhoun and I work in the Art Department at Kenosha High School. "

Jackie settled in her chair and grabbed an order tablet. She opted for the more personal greeting. "How may I help you…Jacob?"

"Well, our school is going to have one of those Career Days over at the Kenosha Hilton's Pecan Room and there are some brochures we'd like printed up. I'm inquiring about the cost…of course, and what kind of templates you could use for the art work."

Jackie rattled off a list of font types and per word price and just about everything available in the Print Master's inventory. When Calhoun seemed convinced that she knew what she was talking about he replied, "I think we can work with this. Next week, I'll send down our Guidance Counselor and he can show you what we have drafted and your business can make it viable….agreed?"

Jacob couldn't see Jackie smiling over the phone. "Mr. Calhoun? It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

She hung up the telephone and hugged herself. A telephone sale – how much easier did it get than that? Her Christmas bonus was going to be a whopper this year!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red looked at his wife and grinned, "You'll never guess who is on the phone."

Kitty smiled, "Is it that handsome physical therapist? He has such strong arms." Kitty teased gently.

Red scowled and put his palm over the speaker of the telephone receiver, "No and there better not be any handsome men putting their hands on you." He thrust the telephone towards his wife, "its Paula…your sister."

Kitty uttered a little squeal and Red rolled his eyes. Of all the things she couldn't remember, why wasn't his sister-in-law one of them? He walked over to the window and looked out at the cold grey sky. Snow was imminent and so was a visit from Paula. His own brother Marty had been making noises about coming for a visit. _Haven't seen Kitty in a long time and you know this might be her last Thanksgiving, blippity blah blah_.

Red hated that it was a possibility however remote, but this could be the last Thanksgiving Kitty would remember. He had to do something to make it unforgettable and if it included bringing in some dumbass family members….well, that's what he, would do. Red shook his head sadly at the idea of Paula and Marty sniping at each other. But then again, when were Forman holidays ever normal?

"_I made your favorite stuffing and the baby peas with pearl onions…."_ Red choked up at the memory of the last time they had a meal as a family. Steven was there and Eric had brought his friend Taylor from school. Kitty was so happy to have people to cook for - she just went all out. It was a spectacular meal. He leaned against the window seal and half listened to Kitty talking to Paula. What if he could get Paula to cook a meal at the old house….Eric and Marty could remove all the furniture covers and tidy up so it looked almost normal….._What a pipe dream that was!_ In her current condition, Kitty couldn't even suffer a 20 minute car ride!

Red turned as he heard the telephone called winding down. Kitty was wiping a tear but she was smiling. A kiss-kiss into the receiver and the call was ended. "Paula is coming to see me at Thanksgiving. When is that?"

Red pointed to the calendar on the wall. "Two weeks sweetheart. Thanksgiving is in two weeks. Did she say how long she's staying?"

Kitty frowned, "We need to put clean sheets on Eric's bed. You know that room has the better mattress."

Red only nodded. She was thinking about *home* and forgetting she was in Serenity Palms. "Sure doll, I'll make sure the house is all cleaned up."

"Good because Paula's my favorite sister and I….and I…." another tear fell down her cheek. "I can't go home….Red, why can't I go home?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia was stretching into a "downward facing dog" lotus position as Jackie collapsed on the sofa. "Of _course_ there are no flights to Colorado….you need to make reservations months in advance." Lydia explained.

Jackie groaned, "I just wanted to go skiing….you know, maybe fly down the bunny slopes….drink hot cocoa in front of a fire with some handsome guy….now my Thanksgiving is ruined."

Lydia lifted her leg and rolled into a "standing forward bend" and she exhaled as her fingertips touched her toes. From this upside down position, she smiled at her friend and co-worker, "What's wrong with skiing locally? I mean is Colorado snow really that much different than Kenosha snow?"

Jackie shrugged her petite shoulders. "It just sounds more glamorous I guess." She sighed softly. "I suppose I could go visit my dad."

Lydia stood up and shook out her arms and legs from the restrictive pose. "That is a great idea. Seriously, he's probably lonely and you are the only family he has and his crime was ages ago…hell, there are people that bribe and embezzle openly and get caught and nothing happens to them. Your father has paid his dues…go see him."

A sparkle lit those big eyes as an idea formulated, "I could take Michael and show him what would happen to him if he keeps doing all those drugs and stealing….it might be like therapy."

Lydia smiled sadly, "Honey, he would probably steal your car and make you walk home. I mean, do you even know where he is right now?"

"No. I only had enough to keep him in that motel for a week – I don't know where he goes after that. I could go driving around, I mean it's cold out there – he might be near a soup kitchen or something."

Lydia stretched like a panther and grinned, "Or something? How many times are you going to bail his ass out of trouble?"

Wrapping her arms around a chevron striped pillow, the brunette replied, "I still care about Michael. I mean I'm not in love with him or anything but you know…."

"You have a big heart." Lydia filled in the words Jackie didn't say. "I hear you 'say' you want to help Michael but Jackie….seriously, if he doesn't want help…"

She threw the pillow across the room. "I know!" It was so frustrating to find her old boyfriend sleeping in blankets in someone's garage. Or see him scavenging food from a dumpster. Jackie had tried to appeal to the Kelso family about helping their son but he had caused nothing but anguishes among the Kelso clan and was basically banned from Point Place. Then one spring day, Laurie Forman came waltzing into town with some money, influence and a gram of coke and Michael Kelso was *gone* again.

In the beginning, when it was just liquor, Jackie had exhausted her savings sending Michael to rehab so he could still see Betsy. Brooke was hesitant about visits but Jackie made sure father and daughter were well supervised and after a few weeks….until he fell off the wagon.

Again.

Michael started smoking something that was more potent that the old circle times. He would wake up against a tree somewhere in Mt. Hump. Sometimes he would break into his old bedroom window and his father would call the police.

Rehab again.

Over and over and over again.

Jackie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "You are right. I'll go see my dad and the best I can hope is Michael is somewhere safe."

Lydia sat on the little sofa beside her friend, "There you go. I'll bring you back some of my mom's double chocolate cake." She leaned down and snagged the pillow from the floor. "Remember, it's single's night at my yoga class tomorrow…if you're interested."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I was a cheerleader Lyd….I can already get into those positions."

"Honey, I'm talking about meeting a new _Walter_."

Jackie bumped her shoulder against her friend and laughed, "You need to go home and take this Walter crap with you."

Lydia smiled and reached for her coat. "Jackie…. Romeo will never meet Juliet if she hides in her house. What about Mr. Car Accident?"

Jackie made a gagging noise and walked to the door opening it for her friend. "Lydia, you are too kind – now go home." Her friend laughed lightly and patted Jackie's cheek. "Think about it…it's gonna be a lonely winter all tucked away in the dark…."

She closed the door behind Lydia and leaned against the wood. "Ugh….why does she always have to be right?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Kelso! Kelso, are you listening to me?"

Through bleary eyes and with the sound of horse hooves thundering through his head, Michael Kelso waved his hand but the white haired face wouldn't float away. He groaned.

Laurie shook his shoulder hard enough to rip the thin fabric of his shirt. "Kelso, get up! It's your turn to find lunch."

Kelso hunkered down further into his tattered sleeping bag. It was warm and the air around his aching head was chilly. "N-n-not hun...not hungry." He whimpered.

Laurie unzipped the bag. "Look, I've been out all night, I'm starving and there is only one sleeping bag in this shack. My turn to go to bed and you are going to find some food."

Kelso was rolled unceremoniously onto the concrete floor of the abandoned garage. When he exhaled, the air formed vapors in front of his mouth. He shivered. "Where am I going to f-f-find food?"

Laurie slid into the warm flannel, "Don't care, just get something." She flipped her oily hair over her shoulder, "Try that house on the next block...the second one from the corner. I heard they went out of town for the holidays."

Kelso's eyes got big. That might mean he could take a hot shower and get some fresh clothes! Laurie wagged a finger, "Remember to wear your socks on your hands so you don't leave finger prints."

"Oh yeah...b-b-but my feet are gonna get c-c-cold!"

Laurie shrugged, "Get some socks while you're there and see if they have extra blankets and pillows. This garage sucks."

Kelso sighed and walked to the side door and peered out to make sure no one would see him leave. "B-b-back in a b-b-bit." He opened the door and the cold wind took his breath away. "Damn Laurie! It's s-s-snowing out here!"

As the wind whipped the door from his hands, Michael Kelso could only hear Laurie Forman's laugh.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The ride to Concord County Correctional Facility was not as long as Jackie thought it would have been. She hadn't any idea of what to expect – it had been years since she had seen Jack Burkhart, ex-lawyer, and criminal. Still, he was _Daddy_ and she was his _kitten_.

The parking lot was filled with other visiting relatives. Apparently, Thanksgiving weekend was a popular day to visit the inmates. Jackie was shuffled through the intake process to make sure she was free of weapons and contraband and left to wait in a cafeteria-like room.

It was just minutes later that 26 year old Jackie Burkhart was wrapped in a big tear filled hug and spending Thanksgiving day with her dad.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Paula and Marty bickered like an old married couple. Kitty was sitting in the communal room of Serenity Palms smiling at the ruckus. Red leaned over and bumped shoulders with his wife, "What are you laughing at?" he asked in a low voice.

Kitty whispered, "This was just how I imagined this day would be."

Red pretended to look aghast. "You mean I didn't _have_ to pick them up from the airport and listen to those dumbasses squabbling all the way back? Just imagining them would have been enough?"

Kitty giggled, "You're half right. If they weren't here, I wouldn't have all my family fussing about me. It's nice." She leaned sideways and kissed Red's scruffy cheek. "When are you going to shave that beard?"

Red rubbed his whiskered chin and grinned, "I'm thinking about keeping the beard...I think I look a little more...dignified."

A large colorful bouquet of Delphiniums, pink Peonies and blue Irises were placed in Kitty's lap along with a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Thanksgiving mom." Eric grinned at his dad and walked around the table to shake Uncle Marty's hand while Aunt Paula slipped a fifty dollar bill into his shirt pocket.

It was just minutes later that a couple of orderlies were bringing plates of hot baked turkey with mashed potatoes (with the correct caloric content) and a side dish of green beans with a soft warm dinner roll. That was how the family was spending Thanksgiving Day with Kitty Forman.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Cold bologna sandwiches and rice cakes were set out on the crate Laurie used as a table. A thermos of whiskey was tucked away for later. Kelso had taken the time to clean up and change out of his dirty tattered clothes and he smelled much better. He felt much better.

Laurie was sitting on a new sleeping bag while wishing Kelso had smuggled in a hibachi so they could have a little heat. He did find a warm sweater that nearly fit her and it brought as close to a smile that he could remember Laurie ever having.

Carefully sitting on his own bag, Kelso picked up a sandwich and sighed, "Happy Thanksgiving Laurie."

Laurie bit into a tasteless rice cake and grimaced, spewing out the cardboard-like fiber. "Thanks...thanks for nothing Kelso, you could have got us something hot– didn't they have a toaster or a stove? Couldn't you have microwaved something warm? Bologna? No cheese? Thanks for nothing!"

Laurie was complaining about something else, but Kelso could only hear the sound of food being chewed in his in his ears and it was like music. That was how the drug addict and grifter spent Thanksgiving Day in an empty garage.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	8. 08 – Business Escape

**Author Note**: _Remember, updates will be sporadic at best - I think you'll like this chapter - stuff is happening!_

* * *

**Chapter** 08 – Business "Escape"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

**December**

Eric stood in front of the Print Master's huge building face. He had been to stationary stores before, but this place was massive. Large plate glass windows revealed rolls of film being developed into glossy color pictures. Colored paper flyers were tacked onto the glass revealing discounts for orders of business cards. Helium balloons were frolicking in the warm drafts of air as they tapped and danced against a display rack of holiday cards.

Eric thought that perhaps Jake Calhoun wasn't really considering the school budget when he commissioned this store to print the Career Day brochures. It was going to most likely cost all of the funds he had left! Still, what did he have to lose by checking it out?

Nadine was adding two extra reams of paper into the self-service copy machine when she noticed a familiar face walk in the door. He was dressed conservatively and it was obvious he was here to do business. He glanced her way and she smiled and waved hello.

"We'll be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you." He replied setting his briefcase on the counter top. Nadine shut the copier drawer and ran around the counter to help the customer.

Eric watched as ordinary shoppers were examining packages of fresh printed photos and digging through a bin filled with boxes of staples and paper clips apparently on sale. There was pop music playing in the speakers and the sounds of machines humming in the background. This was a busy store!

Lydia was finishing up her break when Nadine stumbled into the lunch room out of breath. "You'll never…..(gasp)….guess who is out front."

Lydia pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped a pink bungee elastic around it, "Richard Gere? John Travolta?"

Nadine grinned, "Walter!"

Lydia frowned, "_My_ Walter? _Mr. Here's a tip – don't call me_ -Walter?"

"No! _Jackie's_ Walter!" Nadine squealed.

Lydia stood up, "Really! You have to be kidding me." Nadine shook her head and pulled her coworker towards the door of the break room where two pair of eyes was spying on the new customer. _Walter_ was attractive with his dark brown mussed up hair and he was tall and had a kind smile. His shoulders were back which indicated self assurance and he was sporting a suit jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow ala _Miami Vice._

Lydia grinned, "Let me take this client…"

Nadine looked slightly alarmed, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

Chuckling, Lydia smiled, "Nope. But I am going to start some fireworks!"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red Forman gripped the sides of the porcelain sink with trembling hands as the pressure in his chest made his knees buckle. His only thought was, _I can't be having another heart attack!_ Slowly, he rose as much as he could, seeing only his pale sweaty face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. _God, he looked so old!_ The timeworn ticker finally starting beating normally as Red opened the medicine cabinet to pull out the tiny brown bottle of Nitro, slipping the little pill under his tongue. That doctor visit with his cardiologist was way overdue.

First, he had to see Kitty and then his own health would be looked at.

Or so he thought.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

His bare legs swung over the blue vinyl covered "bed" of the doctor's examining room. His backside was chilly because the silly little dressing gown left his boxers exposed! The nurse was taking his blood pressure while a thermometer dangled from his lips. _How he wished that Kitty could be with him at this moment!_

The nurse removed the blood pressure cuff and made some notes on his file and pulled out the glass thermometer and read his temperature. She clucked her tongue and made more notes before turning at peering at him over the rim of her cat's eye glasses. "Dr. Maxwell will be with you shortly."

Maxwell had been Red's heart doctor since the kids '"didn't exactly' graduate from high school. Sure, he had deviated from the tasteless boring sodium-free diet but it had been years since his heart started acting up! Lately, he had been feeling what he thought was indigestion and then the winter cold was making Red's shoulders and back start to ache…but now that he was sitting in this bland boring room…he knew it was something more than just old age.

Dr. Maxwell was a short chipper man in his early 70's. He breezed through the doorway and slapped the medical chart on the counter before sitting on the rolling stool. "Mr. Forman, how is Kitty doing these days?"

That wasn't exactly the question Red was expecting. "Uh….she's improving? I mean her doctor's said it takes time for all that healing and her memory….she is… better?"

Maxwell nodded and pulled a stethoscope from the wall hook and popped the ear pieces in. "Let's have a heart-to-heart….shall we?" he joked thinly. "Breathe in."

Red took in a nice deep breath of air and exhaled but feeling like he needed to cough. Maxwell's brows furrowed. "I'm not liking what I'm hearing." He moved the stethoscope to Red's left shoulder blade. "Again."

Red took another worried breath. And another until Dr. Maxwell sat back down on his little spinning stool. "I'm scheduling you for some tests."

"Well shit." Red muttered under his breath. "I'm not ready to get sick…doc." He complained. Maxwell looked at him from under thick white brows, "Are you ready to get dead …Mr. Forman?" the doctor asked sternly.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia batted her lashes and flirted outrageously, "So….Mr…..what do I call you?"

Eric was smitten with this tall lithe woman with long thick auburn hair that she kept twirling in and around her fingers just like she would…._Eric! Don't think that_! He cleared his throat. "Forman. Eric Forman."

Lydia hopped up on the countertop exposing a nice length of thigh as she did so and replied, "I would have pegged you for a….Walter."

Eric frowned. "Walter? Do I really look like a Walter?" _Walter Cronkite? Walt Disney? What the hell?_

"Okay, well…Eric…what can we do for you today?" Lydia slid seductively from the counter making sure Eric was watching every supple curve as she did so. "Are you here on business?"

Again, he cleared his throat and tried to focus on why he was here at Print Masters. "Er, business. A colleague of mine talked to someone about printing up brochures and gave us a quote." He pushed the faxed estimate towards this lovely woman. Lydia picked up the order form and recognized the big flowery initials and she grinned. This would be such fun!

"Oh yes…your _colleague_ was speaking to my manager. You'll have to deal directly with…. J.B…." Lydia bit back a smile – Jackie would hate being called by her initials but this was too much fun. "Let me see if my boss is available."

Lydia took the estimate, winked and blew Eric a kiss before she sashayed her way to the back of the store.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty looked at the wall clock again. Why was Red late? He was usually here to take her to the common room for lunch, but the nurse brought her a sandwich since she missed the mid-day meal. "Are you feeling okay Mrs. Forman? Lost your appetite?"

"No, and I don't know where my husband is. Did he call?" She fumbled miserably at trying to remove the bed rails. "Nurse, I need to use the bathroom. Can you put these down?"

Nurse Yvonne smiled patiently and moved the rolling bed table to the side and set the walker next to the hospital bed. She assisted Kitty in standing and waited until she was secure enough to walk the eight steps to the small bathroom. "If you need help, just pull on the cord next to the toilet. I'm running to the nurse's station…I'll be right back."

Kitty walked stiltedly towards the bathroom door but waited until Yvonne was out of sight and the elder woman pushed her walker towards the door. Kitty Forman was getting the hell out of here! Red was somewhere and he needed her help!

The carpeted hallway was filled with elderly patients sitting belted in their wheelchairs…some crying softly, some with blank expressions on their faces. Televisions blared loudly for the hard of hearing and the 'chair walkers' were reaching out trying to touch someone – anyone. Kitty felt a bit shamed that at least she could walk…not very well, but she was escaping!

A glimpse of pink nurse's uniform and those squeaky white rubber shoes alerted Kitty that Yvonne was coming back. As fast as she could, Kitty dragged her walker around a corner and missed the nurse by mere seconds. Smiling to herself, she took a deep breath and turned only to run into the chest of an angry man.

"Katherine Anne Forman! What the hell are you trying to do?"

Kitty bobbled the walker and her foot slipped and she would have crashed to the floor if her husband hadn't caught her. She looked at his angry face and smiled, "I love you?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric waited in a cubicle that was much nicer than his school office. The big window gave a clear view of the traffic outside and shoppers huddled in their wooly coats running carefully to their cars. Old men with mittens were holding hot cups of coffee or something while waiting for a bus.

He looked around the room and there were giant movie size posters of products he knew were made locally. There was a vase of colorful flowers on every possible surface and one of those new IBM Personal computers. A plastic box held the floppy disks and he felt a tad jealous that his own school couldn't even afford him such a small luxury.

Crossing his hands behind his head, he looked out the window and waited patiently for the store manager to come into the office.

xXx

"Really." Jackie deadpanned. "You couldn't handle this one yourself?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "I mean it was you that told me to go to the Racine store and bring back that shipment of neon paper…."

Jackie rolled her eyes; Lydia could always find a good legitimate excuse to getting out of dealing with special order customers. "Go." She sighed, "But bring us back some lunch. I'm starving! I have that double wedding party coming in an hour for invitation proofs. I need all the energy I can get."

Lydia chuckled, "You'll need more than that now honey, he's waiting in your cube and oh….his name is _Walter_."

"Whatever." Jackie mumbled. She set the wedding album on the top of the file cabinet and checked her skirt and hose. Perfect. She exhaled into her palm, sniffed and smiled because her breath was still minty fresh. This customer down and the big money coming in an hour – Jackie Burkhart was ready for any challenge!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Safely tucked in her bed, Red continued to admonish his wife's Houdini escape attempt, "Really Kitty! You could have been hurt worse and no one would have known where you were!"

Kitty smiled at the sincerity in her husband's tone. He really was worried. "Red, it was just…you missed lunch and you never miss lunch and I hate this bed and these rails….I feel like a prisoner."

Red rubbed his bearded chin and sighed. He could see it from Kitty's point but he didn't want to tell her he spent all of his morning at the cardiologist - it would just worry her more…"Blame it on Bob. He came over for coffee and we got to talking and I guess I just lost track of time." Red hated that he was lying to his wife but it was better than telling her the truth – sort of.

Kitty visibly relaxed. "Oh Bob….ahahaha….he likes to talk…a lot." She fussed a little with her blanket, "How's Midge?"

Red was impressed that Kitty recalled both Bob and Midge Pinciotti. "Good. They're both good. But more importantly, how are you today?"

Kitty shrugged, "My hips are still bothering me but the pain in my back is getting better. I think."

"And the headaches?" Red was encouraging the conversation to keep her in "the now" moment. She smiled that achingly sweet smile he loved. "Only if the light is too bright."

Red relaxed against the back of the chair. "Since Christmas is coming up do you want Paula and Marty to come back?"

Kitty frowned, "God no! Did you hear them bickering after the lunch? It was just like spending time with Eric and Laurie." There was a pause and Kitty looked at her husband, "Red? Where is Laurie?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie saw the brown hair over the top of her cubicle and put on one of her brightest smiles. "Hello Walter. My name is Jackie Burkhart and I'm here to help you with your printing needs."

Eric slowly turned his head, and when his eyes locked on her huge colorful orbs, they both said, "Oh crap."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	9. 09 – Winter I Wonder

**Author Note**: _Still working a long shift but shame on me leaving you on a cliffhanger...here's how that scene played out..._

* * *

**Chapter** 09 – Winter "I Wonder"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Jackie saw the brown hair over the top of her cubicle and put on one of her brightest smiles. "Hello Walter. My name is Jackie Burkhart and I'm here to help you with your printing needs."_

_Eric slowly turned around and when his eyes locked on her huge colorful orbs, they both said, "Oh crap."_

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie sat down at her desk, tucked her brunette hair behind the shell of her ear and immediately picked up the phone, "I'm calling the police." She informed her unwelcome guest.

Eric stood up and put his palm over hers on the mouthpiece of the telephone receiver. "You might not want to do that."

With a suspicious glint in her eye, Jackie lowered the receiver into the cradle and waited until Eric moved his hand. "Why is that?"

Eric held the faxed estimate copy in front of her face and waggled it. "Because _you_ are a business…person… and _I_ am a customer. That's why."

_Impressive_. Jackie Burkhart's hand was trumped. She pulled the order form from his long fingers and asked like she was an interrogator. "What did you do with Jacob?"

"Jake is doing his job. Just like I'm doing mine." Eric replied smartly.

Jackie looked at the order and recognized her handwriting. "Who told you to come to my store?"

"Who's J.B.?" He countered and then immediately face-palmed. J.B. = Jackie Burkhart! Now he felt like a bonehead. "Never mind the question. "I mean what are you doing here?"

She looked at him like he was dim. "I work here you tool. Let me repeat. What are you doing in MY store?"

Eric gave up and fell back into the chair across the desk from the pretty brunette. "Can I have your assistant help me instead? She's a lot nicer."

_Nicer?_ Jackie felt her hackles rise. _How dare he!_ "Are you saying I'm not polite?"

Eric shrugged, "Well, not to me at least. It seems. Why do you hate me so much?"

Jackie frowned. "I don't hate you Eric." She sighed, "I think…..I think you represent everything I'm trying to grow away from." She shocked herself at that admission. "I mean the last time I saw you was when you came back from Africa and I had a that miserable attempt at a relationship with Fez…"

Eric coughed into his hand. "FEZ!" and grinned, "Sorry, I had forgot about that." _Nice burn!_

She glared at him. "Anyhow, me and Steven _finally_ got back together but it wasn't the same. I mean I loved him…..I love him but its different and seeing you made me think of all the bad times."

Eric lifted his brows in wonder, "I didn't realize I was such a rotten friend. I mean…I thought we were friends." He recalled all the times Jackie used to run to him, but instead he turned her to his dad or Hyde or hell, maybe he wasn't such a great friend after all. He could totally relate to her Hyde relationship because he had that going on with Donna.

"So…Jackie…bad friends aside…I have money and you have a business. Care to make some money?"

She laughed. "Okay Mr. Video King, what kind of posters do you want made?"

Eric shook his head in disbelief. Was he really giving off the vibe that he was a video store clerk? "Seriously, I work as a guidance counselor at Kenosha High School."

She giggled, "Guidance counselor?"

Eric sat up a little taller, "Yeah…and I'm good at it."

Jackie couldn't stop laughing. First she had a vision of Eric Forman wearing a Blockbuster shirt and name tag and then a picture of old pervert Mr. Bray from Point Place, but with Eric's face.

"Hey! Hey Missy…so you think its funny, okay, I get that, but I need help with my Career Day." Eric informed her.

That just sent Jackie off into more gales of laughter. "Career Day? Seriously, they still have those?" She wiped a tear from eye and tried to maintain a professional persona but as soon as she saw Eric's pushed up suit sleeves it was just more laughter.

"Look Jackie, I can take my business somewhere else if you are just going to treat it like it's a joke."

She waved her hand towards him. "Sit. Don't go getting all pissy on me. I have a business and I do good work." She struggled to keep the smile from her face. "Tell me what it is you want and Print Masters can do it for you."

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The garbage can fire was warm but the smoke was smelled like charred animal and left flakes of something grey on Laurie's sweater. She tilted up the whiskey bottle to her chapped lips and took a long drink before handing it to Kelso who suckled at it like a teat. When she determined he'd had enough, Laurie snatched it from his hand.

"Hey!" he rasped, "I wasn't done." Kelso protested.

Laurie looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You've had more than enough. Hand over the money." Kelso tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking, about but all those early mornings spent breaking into cars for spare change and scoping parking lots for wallets left in autos did pay off. He had over sixty bucks in his pocket.

"Laurie…while we have some change…I'd like to swing by the free clinic…"

The blonde grabbed the crumbled bills from his hand and replied, "Did you pick up crabs or something again?"

Kelso felt like he was going to cough up a lung and shook his head, "No…need medicine for my throat…I feel awful."

Laurie played sympathetic. "Poor widdle Kelso. Come sit with me." She patted the bench beside her and he sat down wearily. She put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed his knee. "Laurie's going to the drug store and getting you some cough syrup. You don't need a doctor…they're only going to put you in the hospital and you know how bad hospitals are…don't you…_Michael_?"

Kelso coughed in to the crook of his elbow and nodded, "They'll take all of our money."

"That's right!" Laurie said brightly, "And if they take all of our money, how are we going to have super happy fun time?"

Lulled into a false sense of security, Michael Kelso closed his eyes and could feel sleep pitter-pattering on the edges of consciousness. He mumbled, "I like super happy fun time." As he fell into a deep slumber, Laurie lowered the tall man to the ground and covered him with his sleeping bag.

Laurie Forman was a girl with money to spend and it was time to get cleaned up and presentable – she had some work to do at the local hotel – businessmen loved blondes and this blonde knew what they loved.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It seemed like mere minutes when it was actually an hour before Jackie was finished dazzling Eric with her artistic talents. She used wonderful fonts and little pictures to jazz up the guest list.

**Professional Funeral Arrangements**– _Angus Anderson_ \- National Association of _Funeral Directors_ (NAFD)

The line he had previously typed for Angus Anderson was now printed in gothic-type lettering and Jackie added a tiny picture of a headstone after the NAFD abbreviation. When it came to Anna Cantana's announcement, there was a bold type face and a picture of a television. Eric marveled at the template she created and told her so.

She smiled, "Thank you."

He gave her a crooked grin, "You know, you are actually pretty nice when you're not so _pissy_ either." For good measure he reiterated her earlier statement, "And you do good work."

Jackie toyed with the picture of the chef's hat under the Culinary Skills heading and laughed at hearing her own words coming back at her. "Yeah and I guess for a Career Day this is going to be much better than any that Point Place High School would put on. You really care about the students don't you?"

Eric exhaled softly, "Yeah...I do. I think I want to see them achieve something bigger than Pricemart. I mean, not that Pricemart is bad...but retail? It's too easy. These students need skills to survive out here."

Jackie nodded her head in agreement. Then from the corner of her eye she saw Lydia pointing at her wrist and giving her a signal that her 2:00 o'clock appointment was here. "Well...Mr. Forman...I hate to give you the old _thank you come again_, but I have some customers that are waiting to order wedding invitations."

Eric stood up and formally held out his hand and Jackie looked confused until she realized he wanted to shake her hand. Either in settlement of a transaction well done or in a burgeoning new friendship – she wasn't sure. "Why don't you come back on Friday and we'll have everything printed and boxed for you."

Eric nodded and felt like he should hug her or something but rubbed his cheek instead. "Well...okay. Thanks again and I'll see you Friday." Jackie was already clipping his paperwork putting the temporary brochure into a manila folder. "See you Friday." She confirmed.

All that was left was to go back to school and thank Jake for suggesting Print Masters as the source of artwork for his special event. On some weird impulse, Eric turned around, "Hey Jackie." She looked up and he was suddenly staggered by her beauty. It was kind of like running smack dab into a wall. She was freaking gorgeous and he just now noticed.

She looked a bit impatient. "Yes Eric?"

His throat was dry, "Um...would you...maybe you...I have an extra table at my Career Day..."

She smiled a perfect smile that made it hard to breathe. "I'll take it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I have five stores and I'm always looking for employees!"

His heart thumped hard – but it was a good thump. He felt like he just finished making a huge speech and the audience was applauding (even thought the applause was in his head) – still it was a great feeling. He grinned, "Okay dokie then...see you Friday AND at Career Day."

She gave a mock salute. "I'll be there."

For the first time in since forever, Eric Forman felt hopeful about something wasn't family related. Maybe that random car accident was related to Jake Calhoun _randomly_ selecting Print Masters for his brochures. Who knew?

Who cared!

This was going to be a really great day!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Why are you looking so happy?" Red asked suspiciously.

Eric grinned at his dad and skirted the end of the bed to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. "What? Can't a guy have a good day once in a while?"

Kitty smiled, "Oh honey, it's so nice to see you happy. Red, doesn't he look good happy?"

Red folded his arms over his chest and grumbled, "I used to be happy once."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahaha….and then you couldn't eat bacon."

Red's eyes widened. _Did she know?_ Kitty always had this way of knowing what wasn't spoken….nah…she couldn't. "I can be happy without bacon as long as I have barbecue."

Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at her son. He did look happier than usual. "Did you meet someone?"

"What? No! Wait, okay, I re-met someone."

Red frowned, "What the hell does that mean? How do you re-meet someone? You either meet them or you don't."

Kitty shushed her husband, "Let the boy talk. I want to hear this."

Shaking his head, Red turned and watched the news with the volume turned down on the television. Eric sat on the side of the bed. "Remember when Jackie Burkhart crashed into my car?"

Kitty nodded. "You were pretty upset that day."

_She remembered!_ Eric was excited that his mother could recall that day and then it occurred to him that she had been sleeping. His dad said that she had a _good day_.

Kitty smiled and whispered, "Sometimes I pretend to sleep."

Eric grinned. His mother could be sneaky sometimes. "So you were faking it?"

She laughed lightly, "I remember something about a Mustang. So what about Jackie?"

"Well, it turns out that her company is making the brochures and flyers for my Career Day and she is a really good designer. I think she's going to give me a discount."

Red turned around, "Remember who her father was…he didn't get rich by giving away his money."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "No, he got rich by taking other people's money."

Eric didn't want to say anything bad about Jackie's father since it was apparent that there was some kind of relationship there. He had to admit it since witnessing the 'stamp act' at the post office. Squeezing his mom's hand he replied, "It was just nice seeing a familiar face and getting some help which was more than I expected. You could say I _re-met_ an old friend that I had forgotten was a friend…well I didn't exactly think she was a friend…. actually more like a friend of a friend and…."

"Oh honey, now you're just babbling. Jackie always thought you were a friend but you didn't see it that way."

Red snorted, "You were in love with the neighbor girl and what happened to that?"

Eric's cheeks reddened slightly, "Ah…we moved on?"

Kitty's eyes were lit with excitement, "Oh! This is just like the good old days. You and your dad arguing about girls."

Red rolled his eyes and muttered, "Aw jeez…."

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It had been a hectic night. Businessmen flew in from places as far away as Oregon and Florida and some as close as Chicago. Blondes in tight dresses could make a lot of money – fast. Laurie was exhausted and blissfully happy. She finally had enough cash to rent a room for Kelso and herself for a month. This was a bitter cold winter and sleeping in the storage unit was getting old.

She was secretly worried about Michael – his cough kept getting worse and she knew he needed to see a doctor but that would only encourage questions. She carefully thought about calling her mom, but that would lead to more questions and going home was not an option. Laurie Forman would only go back to Point Place on her own terms and conditions and this wasn't the time yet.

She lifted the unit door to find Kelso curled up in the fetal position within his sleeping bag. The fire had gone out and Laurie could hear his teeth chattering in the silence. The rasp of his breathing wasn't as horrible as when he was awake but Laurie still felt a bit guilty for not encouraging him to go to the free clinic. But then again, the Robitussin syrup she slipped into her purse when Kelso knocked over a toothbrush display, seemed to calm his cough pretty well.

Laurie sat down on the crate beside the sleeping bag and felt his forehead. He was shivering and soaking wet at the same time. Fretting the worst, she unzipped the bag and managed to pull off his smelly wet sweatshirt. She scrounged around in their grocery cart and found a new clean tee shirt that easily slipped over his head. He woke briefly and gave her a sloppy smile of thanks and fell back asleep.

Laurie sighed. "Kelso…what am I going to do with you?" At this point he was more like a child than an accomplice. This meant she had to do the early morning auto break-ins for change or….she could rent the room now or….take Kelso to the emergency room and leave him there for the attendants to find. She tapped her chipped fingernail against her chin.

What's a girl to do?

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

**A/N:** ._...pssstt...Laurie doesn't know about her mother - just reminding everyone._


	10. 10 – Picture Perfect

**Author Note:** …_this is pretty much dedicated to Career Day _

* * *

**Chapter** 10 – Picture Perfect

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric stood in front of Print Masters with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if they were from seeing Jackie again or seeing Jackie's finished product. This Career Day was so important he prayed she didn't screw it up just to burn him. _She wouldn't do that…would she? _He hoped not.

The colorful helium balloons seemed to beckon him. _Here's the door! Open the door and come in! Welcome! _He shook his head. Balloons couldn't talk – that was crazy. Still as his hand touched the metal of the door, he felt a little buzz in his palm. Static electricity – that's what it was.

"Walter!" the lovely auburn haired associate greeted him. "You came back."

Eric smiled. The machines were humming and music played from hidden speakers but he felt like he was the only customer in the store. "Eric."

She pointed at herself, "Lydia." She pointed at him and smiled, "Walter."

He shook his head. "No, Eric Forman. Jackie Burkhart has some materials for me.?" Please let them be perfect!

Lydia laughed, "I'm just messing with you…of course you're not Walter….you're the guidance counselor."

A second lovely associate with dark blonde hair popped out from around a kiosk. "Really? My guidance counselor suggested I look into working at a coffee shop. What a piece of crap advice that was."

"Nadine…this is a cus-tom-er. Be polite." Lydia chastised lightly.

Nadine smiled, 'He's a _special_ customer….Jackie doesn't always do extra stuff for regular print work."

Eric's ears perked up. Extras? He was mentally rubbing his hands in glee. "Can I see my brochures?"

Lydia grinned, "Eager Eric. Come around the corner. We have them on the loading dock. I'll take you there." She crooked her finger and gave him a wink. Eric did not mind the flirting. Inadvertantly, he was thinking about his friend Taylor, and how this girl would fit everything in his *special woman* list. _Would she be open to a blind date?_

Blocking the door to the loading dock was a five-foot-something brunette in boots. Those tall boots that went up to her thighs and that little peek of flesh that was half hidden by a skirt and Eric couldn't believe his was actually interested in what Jackie Burkhart was wearing!

Jackie bit back a grin as she saw Eric checking her out. _Keep looking...Guidance Counselor….keep looking._ She tapped her foot to get his attention and he looked shocked that he had been caught staring. "I assume you don't trust my artistic ability and wanted to sidestep me, and have my employee just let you look at the final product."

His eyes widened, "What? No! That's not it. I - I didn't know ...you were here. I was just going to pick them up."

Jackie slowly opened the door, her big eyes never leaving his, "You thought I was going to burn you."

_He did! How did she know that!_ He was a little embarrassed to be found out by the mini dictator. Jackie replied honestly, "Okay, yeah, it crossed my mind…but that would have been the old Jackie…right?"

He was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Yes. The _old_ Jackie Burkhart would have done just that, but I take pride in my work so I wouldn't screw it up just to burn you, when I can do that any time I wanted." She pushed the door open and walked onto the loading dock, assuming Eric was following. There was a large brown container with the word FORMAN scrawled across the side and then a couple of large tubes with his name.

Curious, Eric reached out for the tube and almost got his hand slapped. "You'll see what's in there when I show you what's in there." Jackie scolded. Using a razor knife that she pulled from a table caddy, Jackie carefully cut through the tape that secured the lid of the box. She reached in a pulled out a handful of tri-folded brochures printed on different colors than Eric expected. He had thought it would just be standard white 8 ½ by 11 inch, but no….Jackie went the extra mile. The brochures of neon colors like green, pink, orange, goldenrod and turquoise fluttered through her fingers and she dropped all but one back into the box. The one printed on green, she held out to Eric.

Smiling, Eric reached out and as their fingertips touched, an electric current shot through his body and Jackie pulled her hand back. Eric felt like he'd been zapped, but this shock wasn't like sticking a fork in a wall socket. This zap went straight for his gut and reminded him he was alone, in a shipping bay with a beautiful woman.

"_Damn that smarted_!" Jackie thought and then realized that Eric was staring at her again. "What was that?"

Eric shrugged, "Cold weather? We're both wearing wool? Static?" Eric didn't want to admit he wasn't really wearing wool, but it was the only thing he could think of and he really wanted to look at the brochure.

Jackie eyed him warily. "Go ahead, check it out."

He grinned and flipped the brochure around. **K**enosha **H**igh **S**chool was centered on the page and below was a byline in some crazy text. "Career Day" was spelled out and Jackie had added some of the symbols on the front. The headstone, the camera, a chef's hat and a football…all in color and it looked amazing. He opened to the first fold and she had listed the first three speakers: Coach Nathan Mayfield, Anna Cantana and Julian Davies. On that fold of the paper were icons of a football field, players and a small stadium. The WFPP station letters were accompanied by a television reel and microphone. The chef's hat was placed next to a pair of dueling knives and a wood burning stove. Eric looked up at Jackie. "This is very good."

She glowed. "I know! Look at the next fold."

He opened the paper and there were the next five. Madison Vocational Training, the National Association of Funeral Directors was creepy, the Beanery was a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of donuts, the Milwaukee Register was a likeness of Archie Danton reading a newspaper and Bee's Beauty School was a pair of scissors dancing with a comb. Eric looked up and grinned, "I like this."

Jackie squealed, "I know! Look at the back."

Eric opened the third fold and there was a hot rod and tire marks that led to Danny Kinson's name. The portrait studios were illustrated with a model in a bikini posing for a camera. Then there was Print Masters with a copy of a Xerox machine and a colored stack of reamed paper next to a cash register overflowing with money.

He looked at Jackie and lifted a brow, "Subtle...weren't you?"

She laughed, "It's advertising...how else did you think you were getting all this on colored paper for $300 bucks?" She picked up one of the long tubes and grinned. "Bet you can't guess what's in here."

Eric shrugged, "I have no clue."

Jackie twirled the tube like a majorette's baton and laughed, "It's a surprise. You didn't ask for it but I thought it would look good in your school."

Eric held out his hand and she dropped one of the cardboard tubes into his hand. He twisted off the plastic end cap and tipped the container so the contents would slide out into his hand. It was a movie poster. With brows lifted in caution, Eric looked sideways at Jackie who was ready to burst at the seams. Carefully, he unrolled the large poster and it was for the 1985 film, _Back to the Future_.

Where actor Michael J. Fox stood in his vest and Levi's while looking at his wrist watch was actually Eric's face. _How did she get my picture?_ Where the director, Robert Zemeckis name should have been, were the words, "_Career Day Extravaganza_." There were still flaming tire marks behind the back of the DeLorean. This was the most awesome gift that Eric could ever remember receiving.

Jackie's eyes were shining. "Before you ask..._yearbook_." She giggled, "...and my printing presses allow me to make modifications so yeah, that's your face."

Still in awe of how _crazywonderfulgreat_ the poster was, Eric gushed, "You are...you are genius!"

She clapped and jumped up and down in her boots, "Tell me you love it."

Eric looked at the authenticity again and smiled big, "I LOVE it. You are the master." He pretended to bow eliciting another giggle.

She held up her two fingers in a vee formation and Eric replied, "Peace."

She wrinkled her brow, "No, you dork. There are two of them."

"oh. OH! Oh...I gotcha...I was just playing." He feigned. They were absolutely remarkable and he wanted to pin one of the posters to the ceiling of his apartment so he it would be the last thing he saw before he went to sleep. His reverie was disturbed by an impatient voice.

"Eric...you have all these great brochures and flyers, but you never told me the details of the event... Don't you want me..._Print Masters_ to be there?"

He looked away from the printed material and realizes this question was a deal maker – Jackie could charge him full price and/or take away the posters if he didn't answer her properly.

"Uh...I'm sorry, yes; I want you and Print Masters to be there. Of course! Without you and your..._talents_...I wouldn't have all this awesome stuff. You should see the crap the school art department puts out. Gag me."

Jackie knew exactly what he meant and smiled. "That's why we also print materials for your competing schools...I wasn't going to mention it, but you do have competition."

Eric wondered what she meant by that but she was being nice and friendly and damn, she did good work. He looked up and grinned, "Next Tuesday at 10:00 – the Pecan room at the Hilton."

Jackie could imagine what a recruiting promotion event this could be. She could finally get rid of Harold and hire an eager high school student and train them..._This was delicious! _"Print Masters will be there."

It was odd how last week Eric had been going out of the way to avoid Miss Jackie Burkhart and now he was totally looking forward to seeing her again. Well, okay, maybe Print Masters but...that was Jackie too. Who else would have thought about taking his picture from the year book and slapping it over Marty McFly's face? Eric quickly checked the poster to see if Eric/Marty had zits because damn, he never took a good photo and yay! Somehow Jackie had given him a pimple free complexion. He could almost...kiss her.

Shocked that a thought like that crossed his mind, Eric quickly rolled up his beloved poster and slid it back into the tube. "Thank you so much Jackie. How much do I owe you?"

Jackie lifted a brow, "I think I _own_ you is more like it." She knew he was looking for the blemishes she had faded out. He would never get this kind of quality work from any other stationary store. Once his students got their greedy little hands on the brochures... Jackie could see prom invitations and graduation letters and the imminent Baby Shower invitations – they were all in her grasp.

She held out her hand to shake. "Nice doing business with you Eric. Take your box to the front counter and Nadine will ring up your bill."

Eric accepted the handshake and couldn't help but notice how soft and petite her talented hands were. Donna's hands were huge (which was very useful sometimes) but this was different and he liked it. The deal was done and he still wondered what Jackie meant by "she owned him." He was sure he would find out later.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red studied the poster and held it open for Kitty to see. "I don't understand how this will encourage your students to go to a career day. Hell, it was hard enough when you were a kid back in high school."

Kitty touched Marty McFly's face. "Eric, honey...this actor looks just like you did. I mean without the little pimples you used to always get on picture day."

Eric smiled that his mom remembered that. "Jackie did a great job of touching up the picture." He looked at his dad. "Remember how I went with mom to work at the hospital that day? Well, let me say it was an experience! I wanted to offer the kids a different curriculum than what I had to choose from. No offense mom."

"None taken honey." Kitty smiled sweetly.

Red was still unimpressed. "So how's that Mustang doing?"

Eric looked blankly, "What?"

"The Loud One. Her car. Remember she hit you? Your car was pretty banged up…."

Eric shook his head – he almost forgot the random accident that threw this whole thing into motion. "Jackie's car is fine. If you want, I can ask her to take you for a ride." Eric joked.

Light brown brows lifted, "I might want to do that."

"Dad! I was kidding. Me and Jackie are just doing business."

Kitty rolled up the poster. "Well, she did a great likeness of you. I think your students might really want to go to Career Day."

Eric reached for his beloved poster. "Thank you mom. I appreciate your confidence in me." He picked his jacket up from the end of the bed. "I have to go home; Taylor is coming over for our Friday night poker game. Dad…you interested?"

Red shook his head, "Not tonight son. I have to see Bob about…" How did he get out of something as simple as playing cards? _He was tired dammit_. He had medicines to take and strict orders to get a lot of rest. Yet, despite all the alarms his doctor threw his way, he didn't want to worry Kitty or Eric. He continued, "….Bob is going to show me his Reno pictures. Kitty, I'll see if Midge has copies for you."

She smiled, "I'd like that. Eric, honey…give your mother a hug."

Eric leaned down and kissed the apple of her cheek. "Love you mom. Get some rest."

"I will honey and come back soon. I want to hear all about your Career Day."

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric only had one word for Career Day. Success. Pulling off this event was possibly the single most important thing he had done in his life. The hotel staff was on time and the room was set up just like he imagined. All of the speakers were prompt and brought plenty of handouts and gift tokens.

Due to the popularity of the brochures and a couple of well placed posters, Greenspan allocated two extra buses for students to attend. All the kids left with plastic bags filled with keepsakes ranging from chefs hats, skeleton key rings (courtesy of the NAFD), Nerf footballs from Coach Mayfield, mini tire gauges from Danny Kinson, but the most popular and favorite booth of all was, of course, the Print Master's booth.

Jackie and two of her employees were dressed in crisp neat uniforms that just exuded sexiness without trying to be sexy. Print Masters brought in a laminating machine and with a Polaroid camera created "Career Day Badges" for the students in silly poses. Origami swans were folded in all colors of neon, courtesy of the talented Nadine. Lydia had a promising smile for every teenage boy that filled out an employment application.

If Eric had to judge, he would say that Jackie's booth got most of the customers and he was almost thrilled that the lovely Anna Cantana filmed a 30 second spiel for the WFPP evening news about his event.

When the Career Day was officially over and the students were leaving for the buses, Eric went around to each booth and profusely thanked each and every person for attending his event. He saved Print Masters for last. Jackie was sitting on the table swinging a booted leg while perusing all of her completed applications. She looked up as Eric approached, "Well Eric...I guess you know where all your students will be getting their first job." _Of course she was teasing….wasn't she?_

Lydia walked past and while smiling used her hip to bump Eric into the table where his hands landed very close to Jackie's thigh. He gulped. _Is it really that hot in here?_ His fingers flew to his tie and loosened the knot. Jackie smiled sweetly, "Let me do that for you."

Her small hands went for his throat and his eyes flew open. She was either going to choke him or the touch of her soft hands was going to put him in a compromising position. "No...(cough)...really… I got this."

He stumbled back a couple of feet to get his bearings. "You did...I mean your booth did very well."

Jackie nodded and used a huge binder clip to secure the completed employment applications. "This was much simpler than trying to buy a ad in the newspaper – those are hit and miss." She said plainly. "It's getting someone fresh that I can train my way and I appreciate the opportunity."

Lydia popped up from seemingly nowhere and smiled, "I made badges for the both of you. Think of them as...souvenirs...if you like."

Jackie didn't like the mischievous glint in her friend's eye. First Lydia practically shoved Eric into the table and had been flirting with him like crazy, but now she was being overly sweet. What was she up to?

Lydia was coy and casually slipped the plastic badge into the pocket of Eric's suit beneath his jacket and let her hand rest on his chest. "It's a good likeness. You'll want copies I'm sure."

Jackie just reached out and swiped her badge from Lydia's fingers. "Would you quit playing and help pack up or I swear you'll be working out the Racine store." Jackie slid the keepsake badge into her handbag.

Lydia covered her mouth with her hands and then in mock indignation asked, "You would do that? To me?"

Jackie tugged on those auburn locks, "In a heartbeat." Lydia blew her boss a kiss and winked at Eric as she picked up an empty box and started packing

Eric chuckled. "Is she always like that?"

Jackie laughed. "When is she not? But Lydia's a great friend and a good employee. So….what's next?"

Eric didn't really want the event to be over but Print Master's was the last booth to clear out of the Pecan room. Jackie turned out to be a great presenter and his students really enjoyed her booth. Eric wanted someone to talk to about this great day but after all it was ending. He put his hands in his pants pockets and rocked on his heels. "What's next?"

She smiled, "Yeah….what are you doing after?"

Eric shrugged, "I guess I'm gonna go see my folks and watch us on WFPP. Anna Cantana filmed a spot for the 10:00 news."

Jackie frowned and looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Well, thank you for inviting me and maybe we'll bump into each other some time."

One of the hotel representatives whistled and waved for Eric's attention. In fact, the whistle turned his head and he missed the look of disappointment on Jackie's face. She sighed and thought it really would have been nice to go out and have a couple drinks and celebrate success, but that wasn't happening!

Instead, she turned and walked behind the table to help Lydia finish packing. Print Masters and its employees were long gone before Eric could come back and say goodbye.

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	11. 11 – A Dried Up Piece of Mistletoe

**Author Note**: _I know…it's been ages but real life got in the way and reset my horizon. _Got some crap to take care of - you know how things get..._ I'll try to finish this story as soon as things calm down.  
_

* * *

**Chapter** 11 – A Dried Up Piece of Mistletoe

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric had just finished watching his little interview with the very beautiful Anna Cantana on the late night news. There were clips of the students flipping pancakes with the culinary chef; there was an impromptu football game with Coach Mayfield and the funeral directors little mimic of dancing zombies ala Michael Jackson's 1982 video hit _Thriller_. Of course, how could he forget all the moon doggy faces of the teenagers in love with Print Masters?

That was the moment that Eric recalled his last conversation with Jackie at the hotel.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_So….what's next?"_

_She smiled, "Yeah….what are you doing after?"_

_Eric shrugged, "I guess I'm gonna go see my folks and watch us on WFPP. Anna Cantana filmed a spot for the 10:00 news."_

_Jackie frowned and looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Well, thank you for inviting me and maybe we'll bump into each other some time."_

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric pulled the badge from his shirt pocket and muttered, "I'm boned." He looked down at the badge in his hand and found that Jackie's handy-dandy employee, Nadine, had taken a photograph that embodied a rare moment in time. Earlier, he had been standing by the Mylar balloons and Jackie was leaning next to him in obvious conversation, but, in the mirror-like reflection of the balloons, it almost looked like they were a couple in love. Eric's gaze was on her lips and Jackie's eyes were big and expressive.

He almost felt embarrassed. No, check that. He was embarrassed. Jackie had left the proverbial door open to maybe _something_ happening later and what did he do? He shut it in her face and now he was watching himself on the evening news when he could be spending time in the company of a beautiful woman/women who did him a humongous favor.

Eric groaned and used the remote to turn off the television. Just as he was about to put his head in the pillow he recalled the original bone-head moment of the year.

"_What's your phone number?" he asked.  
_

"_My phone number? Why do you need that?" she questioned.  
_

"_I don't. My insurance company does. Why would I want to call you?" _

Eric sat up - a dawn of recognition covering his face. He did have her number! He could call and apologize and somehow make amends. What if he needed Print Masters again in the future? He couldn't be rude after Jackie made his school event such a success!

Papers flew in abandon from the dresser drawer followed by socks and paisley patterned ties. Clutching the small piece of paper like a trophy, Eric thrust his fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" Finding that telephone number was like winning Willy Wonka's golden ticket!

Near breathless, he dialed the local number and waited while it rang four times before the answering machine picked up. He hadn't thought about Jackie not answering nor had he thought about what he wanted to say. "At the tone leave a message because obviously I'm not answering." Jackie's voice replied over on the answering machine tape.

Taking a second, Eric controlled his breathing and replied, "Uh…hey…Jackie. It's me. Eric. You know….Eric Forman? Anyways, I wanted to call and thank you again for coming to my Career Day and I'm sorry I didn't ask you…AND your friends out for drinks or something after…. but, if you get this message…. my phone number is 262-555-3742. Call me? Okay!"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_Miss Burkhart….you seem to have the most popular booth in this event." Anna Cantana held the microphone in front of Jackie's face waiting for a response. And she didn't hesitate to respond, "I know! Print Masters is a perfect "first job" for the graduating student. We have flexible hours __and__ a health plan." While she spoke, Jackie turned until she was sure the camera got her best face. _

_Anna Cantana chuckled softly, "You seem pretty excited about the event."_

_Jackie shrugged, "It is publicity and we need to be where the public is." _

_Anna nodded her head knowingly. "Well thank you Miss Burkhart and I hope you employ a lot of recruits."_

Jackie smiled at the television – she still had _it_. That "_it_" that the camera loved - the perfect tan and smile. Her eyes twinkled and her lips were painted a vibrant shade of red. Perfect. .Perfect.

Clicking the remote, Jackie turned off the television and yawned. She was slightly exhausted and considerably excited about what transpired during the event. Even if damned Eric didn't want to hang out afterwards, that was fine. Nadine and Lydia bought drinks at the steakhouse as the little gang of three celebrated success.

Jackie reached into her purse, seeking her lip balm and her fingers tripped over something thin and plastic. The keepsake badge Lydia had been bragging about. Jackie turned it around and what she saw made her jaw drop. The picture backdrop was all the silver Mylar balloons and there as big as life, Eric was staring at her mouth. Her perfect red lips. Eric Forman looked infatuated. No, wait a tick. He only reserved that look like for Donna Pinciotti. Ohmigod!

The ringing of the telephone startled her, the badge dropping from her fingers to land on the shag carpeting. Jackie glanced at the clock. 10:35. It had to be someone calling in sick for the next day or a wrong number. _Eh, let it ring_. Jackie stood up and left the answering machine to record the message. She had a warm bath planned and in her mind, the bubbles were already popping.

She was already half undressed in the bathroom when the machine picked up with her recorded message. "_At the tone leave a message because obviously I'm not answering." _

_T_hen she heard, _"Uh…hey…Jackie. It's me. Eric. You know….Eric Forman? Anyways, I wanted to call and thank you again for coming to my Career Day and I'm sorry I didn't ask you…AND your friend out for drinks or something after but, if you get this message my phone number is 262-555-3742. Call me? Okay!"_

She smiled and ran to the phone trying to catch it before it disconnected.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric gazed up at poster of Marty McFly taped to his ceiling and clutched the badge in his hand. She never picked up. Maybe he could – no check that – he should send flowers tomorrow. This outstanding day deserved to be celebrated and he was an idiot for not giving the star of the show a proper thank you.

Well, at least the lovely Anna Cantana helped him relive that Jackie moment for at least 30 seconds! He closed his eyes and exhaled a soft sigh of satisfaction. Eric Forman fell asleep, fully clothed and smiling as he dreamt about the best day of his life.

The best day ever.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia was sitting on the top of the checkout counter regaling all of the Career Day events to Harold while sipping her coffee. "Don't worry Harold…there's always the Racine store…if you're lucky."

Harold put a hand over his heart and whispered, "No!"

Nadine smiled, "But Harold, there are a whole lot of…_ladies_….at that store."

A caterpillar eyebrow lifted as Harold's curiosity was peaked, "Really?" A small but firm hand patted his shoulder as Jackie passed by, "Yes Harold, I was even thinking of promoting you to dock manager…." She winked over her shoulder and continued walking towards her desk. "Lydia, Nadine, staff meeting in thirty minutes."

Lydia smiled and Nadine bit her lip. _A new home for Harold!_

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The following Wednesday sped by for Eric. He was like the school celebrity – all the students who attended the Career Day event loved him and the ones who missed begged for a second one in Spring. Eric checked his mail cubby outside of Principal Greenspan's office while Cindy Betz shyly waved hello.

Eric smiled politely and reached into his sport coat pocket and ran his fingertip around the plastic badge. What a day! Thanks to Print Masters employee, Lydia, what a reminder!

He turned to Cindy. "Hey, if Arthur has some time this afternoon, I'd like to meet with him."

Cindy's cheeks were tinged with pink. "I'll check Mr. Forman and get back to you."

"Thank you Cindy….and have a great day."

Eric Forman actually whistled while he walked to his office.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Dr. Maxwell looked at the patient file in his hand and looked at Red Forman sitting on the examining table clothed in a cotton gown and black socks. The black stocking feet swung aimlessly below pale white legs. "Well? What is it doc? I hate waiting."

Maxwell lifted a brow. "For now, we're going to call it stable Angina. It's a pain that is predictable…which you know because you are taking Nitroglycerin…and it presents itself during exertion or extreme emotion distress….as in you worry too much about your wife."

"Well that's a dumbass diagnosis if I ever heard one." Red muttered, "How do I prevent this Angina thing?"

Used to his patient's sullen disposition, Maxwell smiled, "Well the good news is that there are some new drugs on the market, channel blockers that relax the blood vessels that increase the supply of blood to the heart and a new drug that we are going to start you on is called Digoxin. In your case, Digoxin is a medication that helps your heart work more effectively to send blood through the body."

Red thought back to the gray face in his bathroom mirror and he exhaled slowly, "So this weakness…it's not enough oxygen in my blood?"

Maxwell nodded, "Well yes, that and you aren't eating properly and don't get me started with added stress and no rest."

Red had the good sense to look shamed – he was guilty of all the above. "So…this digoxin…no more nitro?"

The doctor shook his head slowly, "Mr. Forman, you had a prior heart attack, you are under duress and need to slow down. You'll have this for the rest of your life. Slow down so you at least have a life."

"But my wife." Red argued.

Softly, Maxwell added, "Live better so you can be there for your wife."

Red's shoulders dropped. He knew the doctor was right and there wasn't one damn thing he could argue about. He did need to get more rest and should learn to eat better but how could he when Kitty was confined to Serenity Palms? She needed him.

No, she needed him to be healthy.

Red looked at his cardiologist. "I'm going to take better care of myself - I promise."

Maxwell squeezed his shoulder, "Now that is something good to hear. Red, after you change back into your clothes, go see the receptionist at the front desk and your new prescriptions will be waiting. I want to see you back here in three months." The doctor scribbled something into the patient file and opened the door. "Three months and don't forget.

Red nodded. "I'll be here." At least he hoped that was true!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie's fingers were flying over the calculator as she totaled the debits against the credits in her book. A stack of assorted invoices were clipped in neat little piles and the Print Master's checkbook was off to her right. Angus Manning, the owner of the company was due in later that day for a meeting and Jackie wanted all of the business accounts in order.

A discreet cough came from her left but Jackie waved away the employee and mumbled, "Busy!" as she continued to fill the bookkeeping columns with positive numbers.

"Boss woman….look up!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm busy, what do you want?"

Nadine presented a stunning bouquet of soft white gardenias with bright yellow poppies against pale blue larkspur. The flowery package was wrapped up in green paper and protected by a clear plastic cellophane wrap. "Someone got flowers!" Nadine sing-songed.

Jackie set down her pencil and grinned. "Me? Flowers? Gimme!" she said excitedly. Nadine handed over the fragrant bouquet and added, "There's a card!"

Expectantly, Jackie held out her hand while putting her face in the lovely spray. The flowers were gorgeous. Using her pink painted fingernail, the flap of the envelope was splayed open. She carefully tipped the card into her palm.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Jackie:_

_If it wasn't for you – __and__ your friends – yesterday would have been a total disaster. I owe you big time. I'm having a pre-Christmas party at my apartment Saturday night. It would be great if you – __and__ your friends – could be there. Nothing fancy, just dinner and conversation._

_I would love to say "thank you" in person._

_Eric._

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie smiled. A party? A personal thank you? Well, that surely had to make up for the rude way his Career Day ended and a silly voicemail message. She tapped the edge of the card against her desk top. Okay, she would give _Walter_ a chance to redeem himself. Let him show her what he was made of.

This would be fun.

•*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸.•*¨*•

Red noticed that Kitty's door was closed. Her private room door was rarely closed and he took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Recalling Dr. Maxwell's words, he knew that if he appeared worried Kitty would know something was wrong. Everything was fine. For the moment. The door was closed – it was simple as that.

Then he heard the sound of dishes crashing on the floor.

Red pushed the door open to find the day nurse looking up with an expression of HELP on her face. Kitty was angry and flailing at the covers of her bed. The breakfast tray was upside down on the floor and a second nurse was trying to clean up the mess.

Red hurried over to his wife's beside. "Kitty…sweetie, what's the matter?"

At the sound of his voice, she turned her head and stared at him with blank eyes. "Who are you and why am I here!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Dr. Gilmore frowned and tapped his pen against the clipboard. "This….lapse….for a better word is not uncommon. We will reevaluate her medication Mr. Forman, but for the time being, just carry on as if nothing is wrong. Your wife will have some confusion but if you don't draw attention to the fact that she can't remember…well, it will confuse her less. Do you know what I mean?"

Strangely enough, Red did. When the kids were small and fell down, scraping knees and elbows, crying into the kitchen, Kitty always pretended they were just little boo-boos and not the huge bloody caverns that Laurie or Eric thought they were.

Just play it down and keep Kitty calm. Red Forman could do that. Yes, he could. Well, that after a small detour to the local store.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_I love them and they are the perfect color for my desk and the answer is yes."  
_

The phone almost slipped out of Eric's hand. When he unlocked his apartment door to the ringing telephone, it was a dash to the machine before it went into message mode. "Hello!" he said breathlessly.

A perky voice replied that she loved his flowers and yes she would be happy to come to his party but only if she could bring Lydia, Nadine and Harold. _Harold_? Eric couldn't wipe the smile from his face and was already planning the impromptu party menu in his head.

Was his apartment big enough? Would Taylor be interested in the flirtatious Miss Lydia? Eric reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the badge, smiling at the gift. Nah…Taylor would probably go for the more quiet and tame Nadine. _Who was Harold?_ Whatever! He needed decorations, groceries, alcohol and extra dishes. This was going to be a great party!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It was a fluke that Eric had planned on dropping by the house because he needed some extra dishes for the little Christmas party he was hosting at his Kenosha apartment. Knowing his mom, there was a good set of Grandma Sigurdsson's china somewhere in storage. He had swung by Serenity Palms to say "hello" and got roped into searching for a specific Christmas ornament for Kitty's little bedside tree.

"_It will only take a minute of your life son; don't be a dumbass on something as simple as this."_

Well, when Red put it that way….who was he to refuse?

Wasn't it strange how small the old homestead seemed when you didn't live there anymore? It was like going back to the old merry-go-round that had seemed huge as a kid, but was now merely a metal disc that spun around aimlessly.

Nothing stayed the same.

He let himself in through the backdoor with a key hidden under a rock. The house smelled closed up with just a hint of Lysol. No warm cookies waiting for company. No television cranked full blast…just a pine scent and the click of the thermostat turning the heater on.

The attic was where Kitty Forman kept everything. Eric hadn't been up here in years and was nearly bowled over when he saw all the boxes and trunks that lined the sloped walls. Then when he almost felt like giving up, he found it. - the old milk crate that protected his best comic books. The same crate he kept in hidden in the back corner of his bedroom closet so many years ago. That was definitely going in the back of his Mazda RX-7.

Picking up his mother's dusty duct taped box, he walked over to an old pine rocking chair and sat down. It was with much trepidation that he decided to open it. His fingers got as far as lifting the top right edge and he stopped. Did he really want to open his mother's faded memories here?

In the Forman attic?

Hell yeah!

It was just a dried up piece of mistletoe surrounded by faded red plastic holly berries. It must have been...what...20? 30 years old? Yet it sat in this old shoebox wrapped in pale yellow tissue paper with such care that it must have meant something.

Some surprise that turned out to be!

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _The story of the mistletoe continues next chapter. Didn't know where to make the break._


	12. 12 – Memories of War

**Author Note: **_This is a continuation of Chapter 11 which was big and I didn't know where to split. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 12** – Memories of War

Once Kitty had calmed down and Red reassured her that she was not crazy, the rest of the day went smoothly. Sometime around lunch, a nurse from the front desk, carried in a small decorated Christmas tree. She plugged in the lights and the little tree twinkled green, red and white.

"Oh Red, isn't it just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

Red scratched his head wondering where it came from, then he spied an envelope tucked under the tiny pine limb. "I think that if you open that, you'll find out who sent it."

Kitty struggled to a sitting position as Red tucked a pillow behind her back. She plucked the envelope out of the tree and opened it excitedly. She slid a pink fingernail under the flap and opened the covering. Red watched his wife's eyes light up and then the tears fell.

He gritted his teeth and was ready to pull out a long waited foot-in-the-ass moment. "Who sent it and what does it say?"

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you for Christmas because I'll be in London with W.B. and Angie on business._

_But I know how much you like miniature things; I wanted you to have this tree to remind you how much I care._

_Love,_

_Steven_

Kitty wiped a tear and looked up at Red, "Isn't that the sweetest thing? Oh honey…you know what it's missing?"

Red shrugged. "A can of white flocking?"

She smiled. "My favorite ornament of course! Do you think Eric could get it for me?"

Red grasped her hand. "I know he'll get it for you dear." Eric should be coming around dinner time and that would be a perfect task for the Forman son. Red looked at the small Christmas tree and longed for the old days of hot cider and homemade cookies. Would those days ever come back or was this going to be indicative of all future holidays?

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Later that evening, Eric trudged through the snowy parking lot, nodded his head in acknowledgment at the night nurse lounging around the reception desk. Snowflakes still clung to his hair and jacket, but he did promise his dad that he would bring back the special box.

"_It will only take a minute of your life son; don't be a dumbass on something as simple as this."_

Red Forman had this very convincing what of getting something done whether or not Eric wanted to do it. A few steps and a couple of turns and he was at his mother's room. A pleasant Lysol scented draft wafted through the open door. Kitty looked up expectantly. "You found it?"

Eric smirked, "Yep and I found some of my old comic books!"

Red rolled his eyes, "We don't care about your comics, Eric. Just give your mother the box."

Eric set the old shoe box on his mother's bedside. The years old tissue paper made a crackly sound as she picked it up with gentle fingers. Kitty closed her eyes and smiled. This box she could remember. She carefully lifted the lid and put it aside. When she opened her eyes, she smiled wider than Red could ever recall his wife smiling in the past couple of years.

Eric sat down in one of the plastic chairs. "Mom…what is so special about this…thing?"

Kitty twirled the mistletoe between her fingers and pressed the faded red holly berries against her lips. "This _thing_…that you call it, was your father's first gift to me."

Eric looked at his dad who only shrugged. Kitty laughed, "Your father and I were dating and he was called back to his ship before we could say goodbye."

Red scratched his head and tried to recall the event but couldn't. He waited for Kitty to continue. She patted the little red berries tenderly. "I spent two weeks crying. Paula tried to set me up on dates but no, my heart was set on Red Forman." She looked up at Red and smiled that little smile that lights his heart. Then she told her son the story.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Paula sat at the side of her sister's bed and stroked the curly hair with one of the new hair brushes that was Bea Sigurdsson bought from the handsome Fuller Brush Man. "Oh Kitty….I'm sure he'll send you a letter!"_

_Kitty wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "Ya think?" she asked hopefully._

_Paula nodded her head vigorously. "I'm mean…its Red Forman…and… he is stuck on you like... gum on the bottom of my shoe!" _

_Kitty smiled and pulled her knees up under her chin and bit her lip. "I really do like him a lot and Daddy doesn't hate him as much as he does Archie Andrews..."_

_Paula jumped onto the twin size bed and leaned back against the headboard with her sister. "And Red is an __older__ man…..I mean he's mature."_

"_Not like Archie." Kitty added._

"_Definitely not like Archie." The darker haired sister agreed. "You want me to roll your hair?"_

_Kitty patted her silky locks and nodded. "Mom's having the Baxter's over for Christmas dinner tomorrow and you know how Patty Sue is about her hair."_

_Paula snorted softly. "She colors it so much, it's a wonder it doesn't fall out."_

_Both girls giggled as the sound of heavy footsteps trod the second floor of the Sigurdsson house. "Katherine?"_

"_Yes daddy?"_

"_There's a package for you in the kitchen. Hurry up and get it before you mother throws it away."_

_Kitty looked at her sister in wide eyed surprise. "I got mail?"_

_Paula gasped, "We __never__ get mail. Hurry! I'll race you!"_

_Four legs thundered down the stairs, past Burt, arms akimbo and hair flying in the aft. Breathless and excited, young Kitty __Sigurdsson snagged the brown paper covered box from the kitchen counter and whisked it under her arm as she flew through the dining room to sit by the big bay window that overlooked the snow covered street. _

_She looked at the return address and it read:_

_R.F_

_Barbers Point – Kapolei_

_Hawaii_

_Paula clapped her hands over her cheeks. "Ohmighosh! You got a ukulele! How neato!"_

_Kitty frowned. R.F. __R__ed __F__orman sent her a ukulele? Nah...still, she carefully untied the twine and unfolded the neat brown paper to reveal a shoe box. Holding the box to her ear, she shook it gently and tried to guess the contents. Nothing moved,so it was probably packed tight. A smile playing on her lips, Kitty asked her sister, "What do you really think it is?"_

_Paula threw up her hands, "I don't know and it's kill-ing me. Open it up already!"_

_Giggling, Kitty tugged the top of the shoe box to reveal pair of silk slippers with floral embroidery and a brilliant white fur trim sitting in a nest of yellow tissue paper. The slippers were exquisite and obviously cost Red Forman a pretty penny, but what really caught Kitty's eye was the little spray of mistletoe neatly wrapped in a red ribbon. Bright plastic holly berries were glued to the spray and a little slip of paper read, "Merry Christmas Kitty"_

_She smiled a secret smile. It seemed that even if Red Forman was thousands of miles away from her – at this moment, this very moment he was here. In her heart and in her house and her fingers were touching something that only his hands had held before._

_This sprig of mistletoe was a kiss – a promise and when they got married and they would get married – the holly berries would be the first ornament on their first Christmas tree._

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric sat back and looked amazed. He didn't realize what a romantic his mom really was. "So every year, you'd put that thing…I mean the holly berries on the tree for a reason?"

She glared, "They are not a thing. They are the very first Forman ornament. "

Eric held up his hands, "Sorry. I always saw it on the tree but thought it was just a filler for missing decorations. I didn't know it had a story."

Red thumped his forehead. Now he remembered! The mistletoe had been an _afterthought,_ but right now he wasn't going to tell Kitty that! The fact that she remembered that whole story was a miracle. Then the fact that Eric didn't screw up and actually found the box was a second miracle.

His little stint in Korea worked out in the end. He got the girl and she loved him – how was that for a Merry Christmas?

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	13. 13 – An Eric Forman Christmas Party

**Author Note**: _Christmas already? Wow, this is moving along!_

* * *

**Chapter** 13 – An Eric Forman Christmas Party

He wouldn't exactly call it nerves, but the butterflies in his gut were seriously out of control. Eric knew that Taylor would be fashionably late and Doug, the head custodian would be prompter than his alarm clock. That left him to wonder if Cindy Betz would be a drama queen and arrive after Taylor.

Eric lifted the tinfoil cover over the honey baked ham and secretly wished it had been his mom's cooking and not a take-out "meal" from the local supermarket. He looked around his holiday themed apartment and grinned – yeah, it was Christmas tacky but he liked it. His Charlie Brown inspired tree was the last one on the lot and he just covered it with some homemade decorations and a string of lights. At the very least, it would be a conversation starter.

He checked his appearance in the wall length mirror and winked. Yeah….he looked good in dark denim pants and an electric blue blazer over his black tee-shirt. The hair? Combed perfectly and completed the "look" with a nice close shave. Party on!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie checked her lipstick in the dome light of her car and smiled at the rearview mirror before scrubbing off the ruby red from her tooth. She didn't want to appear too eager to go to a party but dammit, it was a _party_ and it had been a while that she was invited to anything that she could really dress up for.

Her red velvet skirt was a nice contrast to her white leggings -ala the movie Flashdance-which gave a delicious peek of her red high heels. The crisp white blouse with the starched cuffs showed off her nicely tan fingers and perfect manicure. She was holiday party ready. Was Mr. Eric Forman?

A series of knuckle raps at her car window alerted the brunette that the rest of her friends had arrived. "Hey!" Nadine shouted, "It's snowing out here!"

Harold grumbled loudly, "…and it's colder than hell! Are we going inside or what!"

Jackie smiled and looked at Lydia who lounged against the warm hood and tapped her fingernails in tune with some imagined song. She opened the door against the cold and Lydia grinned, "Aha! Cinderella emerged from her pumpkin carriage! Let's party!"

Jackie laughed, "No fair calling my ride a pumpkin. It's saved your butt on numerous occasions."

Lydia wrapped a cold arm around slim warm shoulders and snickered, "Just like me!"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Nadine shook the snow globe for maybe the 15th time and moaned, "Mr. Forman, your apartment is so little. Was it really a good idea to invite four more people to your Christmas party?"

Eric looked up from sampling the punch and frowned. Miss Cindy Betz was becoming a party downer pretty fast. She was dressed similar to Madonna, circa 1983 Material Girl, complete with Boy Toy belt, bride like gown and pointy bra. The long lacy gloves did have a splattering of punch, but the all-white outfit was totally inappropriate for a holiday party. He set down his plastic Solo cup. "Cindy, a party is always better with more people and for heaven's sake; we aren't at work…can you please call me Eric?"

Cindy blushed shyly and bit her lip, "Okay….Eric." She reached up to stretch her arms and Doug's eyes followed her rising bosom. Eric reached out and frogged the head custodian in the shoulder, prompting a chuckle from Taylor who was skimming through Eric's crate of old comic books. "Man, don't stare!" Eric hissed.

Doug frowned and rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, you hit like a girl." he hissed back. "And if she's showing, I'm looking. C'mon, who dresses like that anyway?"

Taylor shrugged and Eric was almost inclined to agree with Doug, but this was his party and he wasn't going to begin by disrespecting his guests. "Hey, why don't I put on some music and we can start in on the appetizers?"

A series of knocks at the door and successive doorbell ringing interrupted the chowing down of pizza poppers and loaded baked potato skins. Still, Eric couldn't contain the smile. The Price Masters were here! He set down the foiled plate of hot snacks and hurried to the door. Swirls of snowflakes flew in his living room as Jackie and company stepped into the room. Suddenly, the sullen boring partly seemed to transform from an old black and white movie into a Technicolor motion picture

His butterflies came back full force.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia's hand was poised to knock on the door, but she looked at Jackie. "Are you sure it's 2B?"

Jackie groaned, "Can't you hear Jingle Bell Rock playing in the background? That is sooo Eric Forman. Just knock."

Nadine groaned, "Hurry up….it's snowing harder!"

Harold merely put his hands into the pockets of his parka. He was dressed for Alaska…not December in Wisconsin. Jackie smiled and adjusted the velvet cape that covered her outfit. She smoothed down the bell shaped skirt. She wanted Eric's eyes to fall out of his head. He so OWED her for the success of that Career Day.

Lydia knocked louder and finally the door opened. Smells of cinnamon and pine wafted through the open door. And it was warm. And there was a handsome face – well, besides Walter. Nadine pushed and Lydia was thrust into the small living room followed by Harold and then Jackie whose mere presence brought extra festivities to the already decorated room.

Eric's mouth fell open when he saw the red velvet skirt and those sexy red heels. Jackie smiled to herself, _just the effect I was going for_. She tipped his chin, "Um….Eric….my face? It's up here." She smiled prettily and turned around to make sure Harold closed the door. "Hi everyone, I'm Jackie and this is my friend Lydia."

Lydia held out her hand to Doug who was clearly enamored and then she curtsied for Taylor who was well…smitten. Jackie turned and put a shoulder around her other friend, "This is my girl Nadine and our coworker, Harold."

Harold waved politely and went straight for the punch. "Please let there be some liquor in this!" he prayed aloud. Eric laughed and pointed towards the kitchen counter. "Be my guest." He stepped towards Jackie, not knowing if her should shake her hand or thank her for coming. Instead, he gushed, "God, you look so good."

She grinned, "I know! I'm going to be the life of your party!"

Eric could only smile. Yes. Yes, she was!

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Lydia crossed her legs and balanced her small plate on her knee. This odd fellow, Doug, insisted on making small talk and she was actually more interested in speaking with Walter or that tall handsome Taylor. "….well, I think that a 40 hour work week is too inhibiting. I mean what if you have a dentist appointment or you just want to go work on your tan? You could still get the same pay if you work a 9 hour workday for four days and then the next week you work five days with 8 hours on Friday and there you have it. Your company gets 80 hours and you get a three day weekend every other week."

Doug was lost at _work on your tan_. The rest of the conversation was blah blah blippety blah. He turned his attention away and saw that Cindy and the other Print Master girl Nadine were smiling at him. "Um….excuse me…Lydia….I think I'm needed over…there!"

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief as Doug left the sofa but the reprieve was short lived as Taylor sat down. "Yeah, so we call him Doug the Bummer and how are you pretty lady?"

Lydia smiled. "I'm here for support. You?"

Taylor looked over at Eric making googlie eyes at Jackie. "Me too. Ever since you guys were on the news, my coworker can't stop talking about you. All of you."

Lydia turned slightly. "Talks about us? What does he say?"

Taylor loved the auburn hair and wanted to tousle the short locks. "He's infatuated with Miss Burkhart and thinks you are attractive."

"But of course, I'm attractive. I wouldn't let myself be seen if I didn't have my best face on." Lydia teased lightly. "Have you tried the potato skins?"

Taylor looked down at her plate and smiled, "First thing I ate. Whatever you do, don't eat the macaroni salad…it's horrid."

She laughed. "Thanks for the tip. So….how long have you known Walt…I mean Eric?"

Jackie looked over at her best friend flirting with Eric's best friend and she was a bit envious at Lydia's sense of ease. That girl felt comfortable everywhere. She looked at Eric who was looking at her. "Hey, you want to join their conversation?"

Eric looked over and gulped. He really just wanted to stay in the corner and talk to Jackie. She was a great listener and had tons of good advice. Still, he was the host and he couldn't hoard the guests. "Sure, there's room for two more."

They walked in on Lydia making a point in her conversation with Taylor. "….and I think that going back to your ex-boyfriend or girlfriend is like taking a shower and putting your dirty underwear back on."

Taylor's eyes widened. "…uh, yeah….I never thought about it that way. So…are you wearing….dirty underwear?"

Lydia slowly re-crossed her legs and replied, "What makes you think I'm wearing any underwear?" Taylor's face flushed red and he looked at Eric and mouthed the words, I'm in Love.

Jackie couldn't believe Lydia would say such a thing…well, yeah, she could, but at a Christmas party? Lydia only looked at Jackie and winked. To Taylor, she said, "It's a little warm in here….would you care to go outside and get some fresh air?"

Taylor could only nod. He rose from the sofa, took Lydia's hand and led her towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Eric and said, "Don't wait up dad."

Jackie laughed and fell onto the couch. "Great friend you have there Eric. Now my employee is going to be corrupted for life."

Eric watched her sit down and saw the red skirt rise up dangerously on slim thighs. He mouth went dry. He swallowed hard. "Uh…yeah, about Taylor? He's a good guy actually but I think he's found his match in _your_ friend there."

Jackie leaned her head against the back of the couch. The smells of ham and pine reminded her of younger years when celebrating a holiday wasn't just about cocktails and small talk…or Steven worrying about his next interview. _Steven_…..she really did miss him sometimes. Jackie rolled her head to the side.

"So have you seen Donna lately?"

Eric was startled. It had been a while since he'd thought of his ex-girlfriend, much less saw her. What would make Jackie ask him that question? He stumbled over his tongue just a bit and replied, "I haven't talked to Donna in a long time. Bob says she's doing well, so I'm glad for that."

Jackie smiled, "Yeah…she's really a success at the cable station."

"I would have thought you would be a television star." Eric confessed.

She shrugged slim shoulders, "Who would have thought that I would be so good at selling merchandise? I think I have a long career at designing stationery. So, my success added to your success. Who would've thought?"

Eric agreed. "My students' think I'm some kind of super teacher…..all I need now is a cape."

Jackie smirked, "Well there go your Spiderman ambitions."

Eric shrugged but grinned. "So have you seen Hyde lately?"

It was Jackie's turn to be startled. "Steven? Yeah, I saw him last Spring. He's doing really well….maybe we should all get together and have lunch some time."

Eric didn't actually want to have a special reunion just yet. Donna would just dredge up memories that he wanted to keep….well, a memory. With Jackie sitting on the sofa beside him….there was the possibility of a great future ahead! He looked at her pretty face and some obscure fact he had heard from a student popped into his head and out of his mouth before he could stop it. "There was a psychological study that said a crush only lasts a maximum of four months. If it lasts longer, then you are already in love."

Jackie's slim brows furrowed, "What?"

Eric put his arm along the back of the sofa. "I heard a student … a cheerleader….she said that during a pep rally. I thought it was pretty smart."

"O-kay…..your point being?" Jackie glanced over at Harold who was chatting up a storm with a very familiar woman dressed in white. Suddenly, the memory came flooding back. "Maria's Margarita Shack!"

_Jackie opened the door to the ladies room only to spy a young lady struggling to remove her long-sleeved sweater from an earring. She caught Jackie's eyes in the mirror and uttered, "Help?"_

_Jackie set her handbag on the edge of the sink and hurried over to extract the rhinestone hoops from the knitted fabric. "What were you doing?"_

_The young girl was near tears. "I was trying to take off my bra to impress a guy."_

_Jackie clucked her tongue as she eased the hook through the crocheted material. "Well, honey, if you have to take off your bra to impress someone, maybe he's not the right guy you want to make an impression on. You're going to attract a lot of sleazy guys if you do."_

"_But he is so worth it." Cindy sighed. _

_The darker haired girl handed her back the earring and smiled. "I hope so." Jackie pointed at the brassière hanging from Cindy's arm. "You might want to put that in your purse. Seriously though, think about what you are about to do and how it might turn out." _

Jackie turned and pointed her finger at Eric's chest. "That girl was in the ladies room taking off her bra to impress you." She said accusingly. "Was it worth it?"

Eric held up his hands in protest. "Whoa! Hey! I didn't know she was doing that…especially for me. Reign in your claws missy."

Jackie eyed Miss Cindy Betz suspiciously, "Why would such a pretty girl go to lengths to impress a guy?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know….she's not even my type. In fact, it was when she came out of the restroom, me and Taylor left.

Jackie gasped, "And we had that random accident in the parking lot!" _She_ started all this!"

Eric didn't know whether to thank Cindy or shake her shoulders. That random fender bender led to months of Jackie and Eric running into each other intermittently, but the end result was the success of his school achievement. Eric Forman decided he would just give her a great Christmas present.

"You know what Jackie? I'm just going to have to thank her because if we didn't have that car crash, you wouldn't be in my apartment celebrating a Christmas dinner"

Jackie digested that thought and then an amazing idea pushed its way out of her head. "You have to help me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Jackie took a deep measured breath and replied, "Michael's in trouble and you need to call of your sister. She's gonna kill him."

Eric blinked. "Laurie? She's in Canada somewhere. We haven't seen her in years."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Get real Eric. She's here. In Kenosha… and she's bad news. Especially for Michael."

This revelation nearly knocked Eric's socks off. His sister has been in the city all this time and never once stopped by to visit their mother? He knew she could be a bitch but this was inexcusable!

"I'll help you. But I need to know what's happening with Kelso."

Jackie sighed, "He's doing drugs again and it's your sister's fault. Make me a Christmas promise and talk to her."

Eric held out his hands, "I would, but I don't know how to find her."

Glad that Eric was receptive to helping Michael, Jackie smiled. "I can find her. You just have to be there."

Strains of "_I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_" played in the background. Eric found his inner resolve and stood up. "Say…since we are now co-conspirators in crime….can I have one Christmas dance?"

He held out his hand and she put her small one on his palm. "I would be honored."

Her slim frame just fit perfectly in his arms as they waltzed around his small apartment amid merriment and drunkenness. Jackie's hands felt soft on his shoulder and Eric's stomach started to tumble again. She laughed lightly and twirled in his arms. Eric decided right then and there, that this was the best party he had been to in a long long time.

And his sister was in Kenosha all these years? What a revelation!

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	14. 14 – Holi-Daze

**Author Note**: _This was longer than usual but I wanted to give it the fun and gaiety it fully deserved._

* * *

**Chapter** 14 – Holi-Daze

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Harold and Cindy Betz were tangled like soft pretzels in the overstuffed chair as they shared a pair of headphones. Nadine and Doug were dancing to some Frank Sinatra Holiday soundtrack while Eric and Jackie were perched on chairs at the bar. She was swirling a baby carrot in the ranch dressing and Eric found that to be fascinating. But even more intriguing was the fact that all this time Laurie Forman had been in town and no one knew but Jackie.

"….and so the last time I saw her, they were both sleeping in a storage locker. Michael was in a bad way and I tried to help him but…..your sister was always leading him by the nose." Realizing what she inferred, Jackie was quick to explain, "I mean Laurie always had some kind of dope on her that he wanted and he'd fall back on his recovery."

Eric was trying to think of the last time he saw his sister and would he even recognize her today? The idea that she was sleeping in a storage locker was horrible when the old Forman house was empty and she could find safety there. Jackie touched Eric's arm. "I know what you're thinking and don't. Both Michael and your sister will take all your belongings and hawk them at some pawn shop."

Eric realized then, that Jackie didn't know there was no Forman family in Point Place. Could he trust her? Was she really telling the truth about Laurie? And then again, what did she have to gain by making this up. _Man, she had a beautiful face._

"So…tomorrow?" Jackie asked a second time.

"What?" he asked, unaware that she had been speaking. Jackie sighed slowly, "Tomorrow. Saturday. You'll go with me to find Michael?"

"And my sister?" Eric tentatively agreed.

Jackie shrugged, "If they are together…sure…but Laurie is pretty resourceful so they might be split up. Let's try anyway okay?"

Eric liked the idea of finding his sister because it might help his mom remember…..but it could also possibly make her worse. Perhaps the best part was that he would be spending the day with a beautiful lady. Holding out his hand, Jackie shook his to confirm the agreement. A field trip to find an old friend and a runaway sister was better than the original Saturday he had planned anyways.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

By the time the ham was picked over and the punch bowl was nearly dry, it was evident that Cindy Betz had finally found her soul mate in Harold. She was wrapped around him like an egg roll wrapper. Eric breathed a sigh of relief. Jackie's friend Nadine was having a lively conversation with Doug the custodian and Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

Jackie looked around and couldn't see Lydia. She turned to Eric, "You don't think they're out freezing on the walkway….do you?"

Eric didn't know. "Let's have a look…shall we?" Jackie reached for her soft cape only to find that Eric was already holding it and she merely had to slip her arms inside. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Eric pulled on a worn suede jacket over his blazer and ushered his favorite guest to the door. "It might be a good idea to split up, but it's cold and I don't want to lose you in the snow."

Jackie smiled and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "I'm not getting lost, so don't worry."

Eric grabbed the door knob and twisted when suddenly two flailing bodies fell into the living room. Lydia was trying to pull her skirt down with one hand, smoothing her tangled hair with the other, while Taylor was buttoning his shirt as he adjusted his belt. With a hang dog face he muttered, "Awww shit…okay… you caught us…. but seriously Forman, you need a make out closet in here or something!"

Jackie smiled behind the back of her hand and Lydia wiped the snowflakes from her flushed cheeks. "We were….._talking_!" Lydia tried to cover up what they were really doing, but Jackie and Eric just laughed. He smacked Taylor on the back and replied, "Dude, seriously? Don't you remember I have that peeping Tom on the third floor? You probably gave him the best show in months!"

Lydia and Jackie both uttered a collective, "Ewww!" But Lydia looked at Taylor and giggled. "Eric….I think I need your friend to drive me home….I may have had a little too much to drink."

Nadine piped up, "But Lyds! You're my ride!"

Jackie waved her hand, "I'll make sure you get home Nadine. Go back to your conversation. I think I need to talk to Lydia before she leaves."

Eric took the hint and pulled Taylor into the kitchen. The taller man brushed Eric's hand from his sleeve. "Hey, it's just innocent. Quit acting like an old man when you have a gorgeous brunette out there."

Eric rolled his eyes, "But you barely know Lydia and I can't have you screwing up what I have started with Jackie."

Taylor looked out over the kitchen counter to see a similar conversation occurring with Lydia and her boss. He glanced at Eric. "Man, I wouldn't be worrying about me when you have boss lady to charm. I think she likes you dude and if you don't blow it this time….it could turn into a date and hey, I'm taking cutie pie home and if it turns into coffee….or a nightcap….I'll tell you about it later."

Taylor bumped his shoulder against Eric's and went to rescue Lydia who smiled happily when she saw him walking toward her. Lydia brushed her hair back from her face and quickly hugged her friend whispering in her ear, "Jackie…this may be my true Walter….just go with it."

Jackie set her friend apart and scrutinized her with the most skeptical of looks. "Not like _old_ Walter….right?"

Lydia grinned, "God no!" She whispered, "I might even say he's a ….Walt….Waltz right into my heart. Seriously, I'll see you Monday!" She kissed Jackie's cheek and reached for Taylor's hand. "Bye Eric Forman! This was the nicest party I've been to all year."

Jackie and Eric stood quietly and watched the two lovebirds fly down the steps and towards Taylor's truck. Eric leaned an elbow on Jackie's shoulder and commented, "They grow so fast….don't they?"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Nadine watched the door close and sighed, "So what are we going to do now?" Cindy Betz looked over in awe because she was almost going to say the exact same thing!

Eric grinned and clapped his hands. "Okay, I have two games in mind and I'll let all of you choose."

Jackie frowned as she thought about what kinds of games you play besides Christmas Bingo. This better not suck!

Eric smiled at her and announced, "We can play the "Who Am I" card game or drunken Twister."

It was a tie. Doug, Harold and Eric wanted drunken Twister while the girls voted for "Who Am I?" After much debates about the merits of "fun" each game could be, Jackie demanded a coin toss. The girls won. Eric cleared off the coffee table and pushed it into the middle of his living room and threw some pillows on the floor. He passed around some index cards and a black marker. "So people, the object of the game is to write the name of a famous Christmas character on your card. They can be from TV or a book, don't care and it doesn't matter. You could write *The Gingerbread Man* or one of Santa's reindeer but you CANNOT put down Uncle Wheezer or something like that."

Cindy giggled while Nadine rolled her eyes. Eric continued. "When you finish, put the card face down on the coffee table and pass it to the person on your right and you take the card from the person on your left. Pick up the card and don't look at it…..Jackie please don't say 'eww' here….lick the back of it and stick it to your forehead."

Jackie contained her "Ew" factor and asked what happens after sticking the card to her head.

Harold shouted "I know this game!" He grinned and continued. "You get to ask the group yes or no questions and try to figure out what the card says. If you guess right, then we all have to take a drink. BUT….if you guess wrong, YOU have to finish your drink alone. I'm dying to see boss lady get drunk."

Eric held up his hand. "Wait. We're not boozing up this game. I have more punch."

Cindy sighed, "Well, can my punch have some liquor in it?"

Nadine waved her hand, "Me too!"

Jackie shook her head, "I'd rather stay semi-sober please."

Doug shrugged, "I just want to play. I've got some characters in my head already!"

Eric passed around the blank index cards. "Game on it is!"

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Laurie tossed a couple of sticks into the soot covered barrel. The thin beam from the flashlight was dwindling. If she didn't get this fire started, both of them would freeze. Kelso's groggy coughing was getting worse! She struck the kitchen match against the side of the box and it caught…but barely. The tired worn blonde pressed the small flame to some crumbled newspaper and prayed it would catch. As small embers burned, she softly blew at the fire to give it some oxygen since it already had the fuel.

Damn it must be about 40 degrees in the rental garage. If the pair of them hadn't found that old futon in the trash, they would have been sleeping on boxes again. Laurie rubbed her hip where she still had concrete bruises. The fire caught onto the kindling and sparked higher. She dropped the worthless flashlight and rubbed her hands over the warmth. "Kelso. Get up."

"Swamve meh awone." The sick man uttered and coughed up a handful of green phlegm.

Laurie leaned down and hooked his arm around her shoulder, "Get up and get warm."

There was heat coming from his body but Michael Kelso was shivering like he was in the North Pole. Still, as sick as he was, the flames from the trash can beckoned him with its heat.

"I brought you some soup from that old Chinese place on Broadmoor. I think it's still warm."

Kelso's head lolled over on Laurie's shoulder. "Meh neh humfry."

Laurie was alarmed but remembered she still had a purse full of cold medicine, some penicillin she swiped from that pharmacist who wanted a little nice-nice kiss and there was leftover cough medicine. Tomorrow she would take him to a clinic. Tomorrow.

She would steal a car if she had to, but she wasn't going to let Kelso die in a rental unit.

Tomorrow.

.•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Doug sat across from Nadine, who sat beside Jackie and was sandwiched next to Howard. Eric sat on the floor opposite Jackie with Doug on his left and Cindy next to Howard. Each player was hurriedly scribbling their Christmas themed character to pass off leftward.

The pens were capped and tossed back into the middle of the table and the cards were face down. Eric held up a finger. "Forgot to get the punch and before you think we drank it all, there's more in the fridge."

There was a collective groan from the group of five seated guests. Eric laughed to himself and grabbed a fresh pack of Solo plastic cups. The punchbowl was placed in the middle of the table as Eric sat cross-legged on the floor. "Let the games begin!"

Harold looked around the table and grinned. While he didn't know what card was on his forehead, sexy Nadine was wearing Mrs. Claus, the lovely brunette was Frosty the Snowman, cutie-pie Cindy, was Rudolph, her work friend Doug was Ebenezer Scrooge and Eric was the Grinch. This was going to be a great game. Eric looked at Harold and smiled. The Print Masters employee was wearing Kris Kringle from Miracle on 34th Street on his forehead and Eric seriously doubted the man ever saw the movie – this was going to be a great game.

Impatient, Jackie groaned, "So start already!"

Eric closed his eyes and for a brief second was reminded of the old circle time with all his friends, only this time it was his work mates and Jackie's crew. Still…..

Howard sat up a little taller on the sofa and said "I'll go first." He looked at the rest of the group to see if there were any challengers before he began.

**HAROLD**

"_Am I fat?"_

The group looked around before answering a resounding, "Yes!" Harold frowned and asked a second question.

**HAROLD**

"_Am I a snowman?"_

Three heads shook in the negative and Eric replied, "One question at a time man. Nadine? You're next."

**NADINE**

"_Good. Okay. Am I fat?"_

The group said, "Yes." Nadine sighed sadly. Jackie sat up with bright eyes, "I better not be a fatty!

**JACKIE**

"_Okay, my question is… am I cute?"_

The group was split. Eric and Cindy said, Sort of" while Nadine and Harold said "not really "and Doug just shrugged his shoulders. Jackie sighed and looked to her left at Eric who smiled. She uttered, "I'm always cute."

**ERIC**

"_Okay, as host of the party, I'm not even going to ask if I'm fat so my question is ….am I everyone's favorite character."_

Much laughter ensued and there was a resounding "No!" from the other five players. Eric muttered, "Damn" under his breath and looked at Jackie, wondering what she wrote on the card. The blasted woman only smirked knowingly.

Doug took a deep breath and snagged a Dorito from the bowl of crumbs and chopped on the tip before his asked his question. Did he get a stupid cartoon character or some animal? How to get the answer that would make him a winner of this game.

**DOUG**

"_I don't care if I'm fat or cute. My question is am I a cartoon?"_

Eyes looked shocked that Doug asked a really legitimate question. Nadine batted her lashes in a little flirt and said, "Nope. Eric was impressed also and replied, "Good answer man but, no, you are not a cartoon. You could be….but no. Cindy? You're next."

Cindy adjusted her cone shaped boobs and giggled. Doug winked back while she fluffed her hair.

**CINDY**

"_Am I an ornament?"_

Harold replied, "Only to me darling. You are a bright shiny Christmas star." Jackie looked at Eric and feigned gagging herself. She whispered, "You have to be kidding me."

Nadine rolled her eyes, "You definitely are not an ornament and not even close. Harold…I think it's your turn next." They went around the table again with disappointing results.

**HAROLD (**aka Kris Kringle**)**

"_Do I make a lot of money?_

**NADINE (**aka Mrs. Klaus**)**

"_Am I dead?"_

**JACKIE (**Frosty the Snowman**)**

_"Am I successful?_

**ERIC (**aka The Grinch**)**

"_Am I an angel?"_

**DOUG (**aka Ebenezer Scrooge**)**

"_Am I made of ice?"_

**CINDY (**aka Rudolph**)**

"_Are my parents dead?"_

The third round was even worse than the second and the punch was only getting warmer when Eric declared everyone tied and they could look at their cards. Jackie nearly screeched when she found out she was Frosty. "I am fat and a boy? You have to be freaking kidding me!"

Harold looked at his card and declared, "Kris Kringle? Who makes this shit up? That's nobody I've heard of before!" Nadine laughed and replied, "Then you've never watched Miracle on 34th Street?"

"Hell, I don't even know where that is!" Harold declared.

Eric looked at his card and looked at Jackie who only laughed. He lifted a brow, "The Grinch? Really?" She laughed and shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to my mind. Look at me, I got Frosty the Snowman….quit complaining!"

Coats were slipped on and mittens were pulled from pockets. Scarves were wrapped securely around slim necks and folded over to protect from the snow. The party was wrapping up and Harold, Nadine and Cindy decided to take the party to a small dive bar down the street.

Doug offered to help clean up (nifty custodian that he was) but Eric waved him off. "My place, my mess but thanks for the offer."

Doug reached for his jacket and slid one arm into the sleeve. "Well, Miss Print Masters, it was very nice meeting you. Eric here, talks about you all the time." He looked over Jackie's shoulders to see Eric in a panic.

Jackie smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you Doug. Maybe Eric here will throw a New Year's Eve party…." She looked back at Eric who quickly composed himself and leaned a hip against the kitchen counter. "Maybe we can have it in a bigger apartment." She was teasing but felt like Eric knew that.

Doug smiled, "I'd like that and be sure to bring Miss Nadine, I'd like to take her out on a proper date." He shrugged into the other coat sleeve and nodded to Eric, "I'll see you after the holiday man!"

Eric grinned; he loved Christmas vacation -two glorious weeks of no work, no worries and sleeping in. "We'll get together…." He smiled at Jackie as he said this, "….maybe New Year's Eve?"

Doug shook his head, laughing quietly and let himself out of the door. Meanwhile, Jackie walked towards her coat and purse. "Are you going to walk me to my car or make me suffer those slippery steps you got out there?"

He smirked and touched her starched collar. "Did I tell you that you looked very pretty tonight?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied, "Eric, I look pretty EVERY night…you just got to see me in a party outfit."

Eric looked a little too long at those slim legs in red high heels and murmured, "You are absolutely correct."

Jackie tipped his chin, "My eyes are up here."

Laughing, he wrapped his hand around her fingers, "I know. I'm a guy and we like to look. So sue me." He took a deep breath and blew out slowly while his heart thudded. _Were the flirting?_

She held up her coat. "Are you going to help me with this or do I have to do it myself?" Jackie turned around and lifted locks of brunette hair, while Eric's fingers brushed lightly along the nape of her neck as he set the coat on her shoulders. _There was that annoying buzz of electricity again but she liked it._

Turning, Jackie picked up her purse and bent her head towards the door. Eric was daydreaming again. "Oh….OH! Yeah, I'm… walking you to your car." _Damn, she was gorgeous!_

He quickly opened the door and a small flurry of snow blew in melting before it reached the floor. Jackie held her coat tighter and stepped out into the weather with Eric right behind her. He caught her elbow with his hand and was careful to make sure she didn't slip in those dangerously tall red heels. Thirteen steps later, they were beside the mailboxes and he didn't want to let go.

"My car…..it's right there." She said through chattering teeth.

Eric was shivering. In his haste to do this one good deed, he had forgotten to put on something warmer. Jackie unlocked her passenger door and tossed her purse onto the passenger seat.

She turned her head and smiled as she let her fingertips touch his cheek. "Actually, this was a great party and I want to thank you inviting me….and my friends. They had great time and we'll probably be talking about this for a few days." Eric's heart leapt at the compliment from his old nemesis and felt like a lucky man.

She rose on tip toes and gently kissed his shivering cheek. "Don't forget about tomorrow!"

Eric's mind went blank. _Tomorrow? What was tomorrow_? He rubbed his hands vigorously over his arms. "I didn't forget."

Jackie skipped around to the driver's side of her car. "Eric Forman. You are an awful liar!" She laughed. "I'll see you in the morning!"

Just knowing that his "Thank You" Christmas party was appreciated, especially by Jackie, warmed him. Eric willingly watched her taillights fading in the snow and he would have waited until he turned into an ice cube just for a chance at another chance..

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	15. 15 – Finding Michael Kelso

**Author Note**: _It's a shorty because I had to break it in two_

* * *

**Chapter** 15 – Finding Michael Kelso

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric yawned and opened his eyes at the insistent buzzing of his alarm clock. 6:45 a.m. – was that crazy or what? Last night, when Jackie kissed his cold cheek and said, "_Don't forget about tomorrow_" the first thing Eric did was set the alarm. He wasn't sure what time she would be coming over, but he wasn't going to be unprepared!

Stretching his arms above his head, Eric heard a small "pop" from his spine. He twisted from the waist and worked out the kinks in his back and resolved, less sitting on the floor and more sitting on cushioned furniture.

Almost the minute he was out of the shower, there was a series of successive rapping at the door. _Aha…..Miss Burkhart was right on schedule!_ While towel drying his hair, Eric unlocked the door and stopped short. Jackie was standing in the snow looking like she just stepped out of a winter clothing catalog. In her hands were two steaming cups of coffee and the smile on her face gave him more of those pesky butterflies.

She tapped the toe of her brown boot impatiently, "Are you going to let me in or what? It's freezing out here!"

"What? Yes! Come in!" He opened the door wider and Jackie handed him a hot cup of coffee as she dropped her handbag on the nearest chair and wrestled out of her coat. "I brought a map of all the dives I usually find your sister hanging out at and I thought if we don't have luck there, we can swing by my storage locker."

Eric pulled a bright tee shirt over his head and followed it with a fleece sweatshirt. After his head popped out of the elastic neck he asked, "Are you sure it's my sister? I mean why hasn't she contacted the family in all this time….why Kelso?"

Lifting a brow, Jackie replied, "I sincerely hope you do not doubt me. It is the same blonde witch that slept with my first boyfriend and I have spoken to her and I sincerely hope you aren't trying to wiggle out of this favor."

Eric reached out and touched her hand. _Zing_! _The electricity was back_. "No. No no no…that's not what I meant. I trust you…it's just….well, I can't get my head around Laurie being back in Wisconsin and not calling any of us."

Jackie shook her head sadly, "She's probably embarrassed. Truthfully, what Laurie's been doing hasn't been appealing and her life is something she might be pretty self-conscious about."

Eric sat down and slid his shoes into his brown loafers. "Well, what happens when we find Kelso and Laurie? What is the plan then?"

Jackie shrugged. "I guess first, I want to make Michael is okay. He's the kind of guy that needs someone to look after him and even though I don't _love him _love him, I still care that he's okay. Betsy needs her dad to come back and I promised Brooke I'd keep an eye on him."

Eric realized it had been quite a long time since he'd seen Brooke or her daughter. He hadn't been a very good friend. Slapping his hands on his thighs, Eric mused, "I think we have a friend to go rescue."

Jackie smiled brightly and it warmed his heart. "I'm glad you agree. Now come sit next to me while we go over the map."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty sipped her tea and nibbled on a corner of a scone. Red was watching the early morning news and it was a comfortable silence. He wondered if he closed his eyes, for however briefly, would it ever feel like he was home with his wife. The scent of disinfectant wafted through the vents and reassured the elder Forman that he was, indeed, not home. Not in Point Place. Not anywhere but the place he had spent countless minutes, hours, days and weeks wondering, worrying and agonizing about his future – with or without Kitty.

"Red, honey….are you okay?"

Red looked up, startled that Kitty seemed to be reading his thoughts. "I was just thinking – nothing serious."

Kitty nodded. "I do that too. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had escaped and made it outside." She gestured towards the window, "I mean it's December and snowing and the cold weather make my bones ache. I just hate to think that this is how the rest of my life is going to end."

Red reached for her hand. "Oh Kitty, this isn't how your….our life is going to end. We are gonna be just fine."

Before he could add something more comforting, one of the day nurses popped her head in the door. "Good morning! I just wanted to let you people know that Santa is giving out presents to the children next door at Kenosha Memorial. You are invited for coffee and cookies."

Red could swear that Kitty's eyes lit up with more excitement than a child's. "Oh Red…let's go! I won't get tired! Honest!"

The nurse at the door smiled. "Well, get dressed and I'll come around to get you two in 20 minutes I think this little Christmas outing is just what you need."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric was practically exhausted. In and out of the warm car to knock on motel room doors, look in back door alleys, checking dumpsters behind liquor stores and not one sign of his sister or Kelso. How Jackie had the stamina to keep up this crazy pursuit truly impressed him. Would any of his old friends been this determined to find a missing Eric Forman? Probably not but then again, Jackie was an unusual friend.

She clicked on her blinker and made a left turn into a parking lot and stopped next to the office door. Todd Fisher, the warehouse manager, waved at her from the office window. Jackie passed her locker key to Eric. "Slide this in there and it will open the door."

Eric rolled down his window and the cold air nearly took his breath away. The metal gate began groaning and creaking while the rusty gate started to swing open. Instead of going directly to the suspected storage unit, Jackie drove around the perimeter so she could come up from the back side which would aid in getting Michael in the backseat. She looked at Eric. "Are you ready to do this?"

Feeling a little like a Hardy Boy to Jackie's Nancy Drew, Eric nodded, "If he's anywhere, it's got to be here."

Jackie put the Mustang in park, but let the engine idle and turned the heater on its highest level. "If we find Michael in there, he's going to be freezing. I'll need your help getting him in the car."

Eric nodded and followed as Jackie started walking towards the thin wisp of smoke that was curling up from beneath the edge of a locker door. She looked at Eric and held a finger to her lips. Eric nodded in understanding – stealth was the mission now.

Eric nodded. The storage yard was shrouded in an icy sleet and how Jackie knew what storage locker Kelso was living in, he never would have guessed. Jackie sidled up against the wall before crouching down. Eric followed in suit. She said in a love voice, "

Michael...are you in there?"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Laurie's eyes flew open. A little bit of drool had dried on the side of her mouth but she couldn't deal with that now; she was startled. There was at least two pair of shoes walking outside the locker. With her elbow she nudged Kelso and hissed, "Wake  
up!"

Michael Kelso opened one bleary eye and the coughing started. His entire body shook with the effort of eviscerating the phlegm that clogged his airways. Laurie oozed out of the sleeping bag and noticed that the trash can fire was just mere embers of its  
former glowing self.

Looking for a weapon, she reached around the dim lit floor and until her fingers wrapped themselves around a three foot long piece of 2 x 4. If someone was coming to steal their _goodies_...they had another thing coming!

Someone grunted and the door rolled up with some effort and Laurie had to shield her eyes from the change in brightness.

A frightened gasp and an, "Oh Michael!" brought Laurie back to the present. _Shit, it was Burkhart._ Laurie squinted and tried to make out the other form. Was that….could that be…no, it wasn't possible!

Eric held the door with one hand, while Jackie squeezed in after hearing that horrific coughing spell that made Eric want to gag. When the short brunette was inside, he lifted the door the rest of the way and what he saw froze him in his tracks.

Blonde hair matted with grease and soot nearly covered bright blue eyes he recognized in an instant. The wild expression on her face was one of recognition and fright and the next thing he saw was a huge piece of wood flying at his head and it connected like a home run.

Pirouetting on his feet before falling…..Eric Forman was down! Laurie was making a run for first base. The Mustang was still idling and the doors were open. Eric tried to reach for her ankle, but in his double vision it looked like she had four feet. Laurie merely tripped her way out of his weakened grasp.

The locker door slammed down unexpectedly as Jackie pulled off her scarf and wiped the sweaty forehead, "Oh Michael…you are really really sick."

Kelso opened his crusted lids to see one of his favorite people, "Ja….." Cough cough hack, followed by green mucus. His eyes rolled back into his head and Michael was limp in her arms. Jackie knew the only thing to do was call an ambulance. She gently set Michael down on the filthy futon and hurried over to yank up the door handle from the inside.

Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was Eric Forman. The skin on his forehead was split open and he looked dazed. "Laurie." He pointed towards the direction Jackie's Mustang was parked but now missing.

Balling her small fingers into a fist, Jackie shouted loud enough for Todd to hear. "SHIT!"

Her "Oh shit" cry was almost drowned out by the sound of two automobiles crashing into each other just outside of the storage parking lot. Jackie ran towards the office just in time to see her crumpled Mustang skewered into the cab of a big rig.

Shit shit shit!

Todd ran out of the office, "What can I do?"

Jackie looked back at the storage locker and then at Eric lying on the icy ground and then at her sad car. "Looks like we're gonna need gonna need some ambulances."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•


	16. 16 – Reunited - Almost

**Author Note**: _Kind of left a bit of a cliffy eh?_

* * *

**Chapter** 16 – Reunited - Almost

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Jackie looked back at the storage locker and then at Eric lying on the icy ground and then at her sad car. "Looks like we're gonna need some ambulances."_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty was delighted to find that behind the Santa suit and fluffy white beard was a dear old friend, Bob Pinciotti handing out tiny candy canes to adorable pediatric patients. Red parked Kitty's wheelchair off to the side so she could see the children and still enjoy the view from the large cafeteria windows. The festive decorations belied the truth that this was just a big hospital and those little tots were sick boys and girls

A soft voice from a dewy lipped elf whispered in Kitty's ear, "I'm so glad you could come see Bobbie play Santa. Ever since Donna grew up….well, he missed playing the ho-ho-ho with the kids." Midge Pinciotti, dressed as a spritely Elf, sat down on the empty fold up chair next to Red. "How are you feeling Kitty?"

Kitty smiled and reached out to touch the hand of her old friend and neighbor. "Oh Midge…so sweet of you to ask ahahahahaha…..I have some good days and some bad ones….but mostly good. How's Donna?"

Midge blushed, "Oh dear…she's dating a producer! Can you believe it? I keep hoping for grand babies one day."

Kitty too, had wished for grandchildren but in her condition….well, the Lord worked in mysterious ways! "I'm glad for you Midge. Oh look! I think Bob's waving you back!"

Red leaned sideways, "Thank you dear. I never know how to talk to that woman."

Kitty smiled and pointed to the small children that were mesmerized to see Santa Claus in a hospital. It was almost miraculous to them. "Red…when Bob's done…with his show…I'd like to stop by the nurse's station to say hello. I saw Dina Monson and I haven't talked to her in years!"

Red loved his wife's enthusiasm. "Only if you're up to it."

She reached for his hand and softly traced circles on the calloused palm before holding it to her cheek. "I'm ready for anything today!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The flashing lights and multiple sirens were a cacophony of pain for Eric who was strapped to a gurney in the caboose of ambulance train. His head ached with a piercing agony and he could taste blood in the back of his throat. He opened one eye and could see an out of focus Jackie Burkhart talking to someone, an EMT attendant or the driver. Words swam in and out of his ears and he groaned.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a pissed off Jackie greeted him.

Eric blinked. "What happened?" His voice was a tiny bit hoarse.

"Your sister. That's what happened!" She exclaimed angrily.

Eric pulled the oxygen tube from his nose and tried to lift his head, but again the pain was like a blinding light saber stabbing his brain. "I'm sorry." He said miserably.

Jackie patted his hand and in an apologetic tone replied, "It's not your fault. I didn't see her in there and if I had, you can be sure I would have gave her swift kick in the…shins, but….oh….you didn't see Michael did you?"

Eric wanted to smile because her hand on the top of his hand was warm. _He liked it._ Clearing his throat he replied, "No, I just got a brief look at my sister and the tree trunk she bounced off my head."

Jackie giggled softly and bit back a louder chuckle, "I think I heard it just before the door slammed shut." Her bubbly voice became somber. "I overheard the ambulance driver say that it looked like Michael had the worst case of pneumonia he's seen this year and that he's lucky we found him."

Eric dared to ask the bigger question. "Laurie?"

Jackie sighed loudly and in frustration. "A couple broken bones and scratches and maybe a few bruises – she got lucky. Maybe not too lucky because we're being followed by a couple of cop cars."

Daring to be brave, Eric linked fingers with the irritated heroine. "Hey….look at it like this….you performed a Christmas miracle."

Delicate brows furrowed slightly, "What?"

Eric was remembering their dance from the night before. Was it really just hours ago?

_Jackie sighed, "He's doing drugs again and it's your sister's fault. Make me a Christmas promise and talk to her."_

"I made you a Christmas promise to talk to Laurie….well; if talking with my sister included being thwacked in the head…..I did it. But more importantly, you saved three lives Missy and that's big."

Jackie's lips curled into a smile and she unlinked her fingers but patted the back of Eric's hand. "That is big and your sister SO owes me a new car!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Dina Monson squealed with happiness and gave Kitty a big hug, mindful of her frail body. "Miss Kitty, we absolutely have to get together and have coffee! There is so much gossip about the Point Place General Hospital I have to share!"

Red mumbled, "Good lord." and looked around for a brochure or something to read. Kitty smiled and patted his hand, "Don't worry about me dear, I'm a nurse….remember?"

Red smiled because she _remembered_ Dina Monson and there was gossip to be had. That made this a good day. He squeezed Kitty's hand and motioned that he would be over by the water cooler waiting. She smiled and then just as easily turned her head towards Dina to hear the latest and greatest.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Hey Jackie." Eric uttered with a completely dry throat.

She looked down at her cohort in stealth and frowned – he was looking awfully pale. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

She blinked. Vomiting in the back of an ambulance? He was surely going to spew on her clothes! Ew! "Er, um….Eric….do you think you can choke it back for a couple more minutes? We are like one mile away from the hospital." _God knows he had already bled on her suede slacks and white blouse! Could the dry cleaners get this out?  
_

Eric nodded and swallowed hard but it was no use. He turned his head sideways and his stomach heaved with the exertion of emptying the contents onto the gurney. Jackie muttered a quiet "yuck" and used a piece of colored sheet to wipe his face. "You are so going to owe me for this Eric."

He would have chuckled if his head didn't hurt so much. The ambulance made a sharp right turn and pulled onto the emergency room entry ramp. The sirens and lights seemed so much louder and brighter once the paramedics opened the back door to pull out his gurney. He was jiggled and bounced around while the EMT's tried to get the legs to extract to the ground.

Jackie squeezed Eric's hand, "I'll be at the Nurse's station to check all of you in. I'll see you later."

The panic in Eric's eyes made her feel wretched. She smiled, "I promise I'll be back."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Santa Bob and Elf Midge were talking to Red at the water cooler when three ambulances pulled up to the emergency room door. The glass doors swung open as the paramedics pushed the first patient in and steered the gurney towards the I.C.U. Bob joked, "Looks like somebody is having a bad day!"

Dina picked up the radio as Kitty looked back at all the commotion. Dina replied something in a mumbled voice before setting the radio back in its charger. "Kitty, honey….we have three emergencies….I'm sorry but I have to go."

Kitty completely understood. "Go go! Be a nurse!" She watched Dina adjust her white paper hat and tug her pink skirt – ever the efficient professional nurse. Red walked over, "What's happened Kitty?"

Kitty shrugged, "A big emergency…she had to go."

Bob and Midge walked over to the nurse's desk to keep the Forman's company. Midge smiled, "Didn't Bob do good as Santa this year?"

Red couldn't think of a decent compliment for the already role-poly jolly old neighbor so he answered, "Santa is a fine costume for you Bob."

Kitty agreed and a small conversation started around the smiles and laughter from all the sick children. Midge pulled over a chair so Kitty wouldn't have to strain her neck looking up at the taller woman. "Kitty…maybe we can all have lunch in the cafeteria. Are you getting too tired?"

"Ahahahaha….when have you ever seen me say no to hospital food?" Kitty joked. Red smiled but frowned when he spied a short brunette woman, covered in blood, running towards the Nurse's station. _Why did she look so familiar?_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

After Eric's stretcher was offloaded onto the emergency ramp, Jackie walked/jogged along with the EMT until the ICU nurse indicated she couldn't go no further. "But my friends..."

Dina pointed towards the waiting room, "Have a seat and we'll keep you updated."

Jackie was fully frustrated. What was going on with Michael and was Laurie going to try and escape on her broken leg and what about that goose egg on Eric's forehead?

Her car!

She had no way to get back to her apartment! Jackie exhaled and made such a fist that her fingernails left indentations in her palms. Damn that Laurie Forman. This was all her fault!

Insurance. Oh my, did Eric have insurance? Michael probably didn't, but his folks needed to know how sick he was. Jackie turned in a circle outside the Emergency Room doors and had an idea. She would call the Forman's and the Kelso's and get the insurance information for her friends.

Jackie Burkhart was genius!

She ran around the hospital corner, one boot sliding on the pivot and she caught her balance before continuing. There was a group of three old people and Santa Claus (?) waiting at the Nurse's station. Well, they would just have to move because Jackie Burkhart was going to call for reinforcements.

Suddenly, her run turned back into a jog as she recognized the pudgy Santa. Her jog turned into a walk as she found the Forman's were already there. _Did they know? Who called them?_ God, she was exhausted!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Red smiled but frowned when he spied a short brunette woman, covered in blood, running towards the Nurse's station. Why did she look so familiar?_

"Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?" Red managed to utter before the brunette collapsed in his arms. She looked up, "Who told you?"

He set her back on her feet, "Who told me what? I recognized you – well, you are a little more grown up than I remember but…."

Jackie pushed away and swiped her cheek, "No! Who told you about them?"

Bob looked puzzled. "Jackie dear, what are you talking about. Who is 'them'"

Midge smiled and softly added, "Are 'they' little green men? Like aliens from Mars?"

Jackie frowned. Why was Mrs. Forman in a wheelchair and the rest of the adults acting so bizarre? She exhaled loudly and blinked. "No! There are no aliens. Michael, Laurie and Eric are all in the Emergency Room and I was coming to call you."

Red blinked. Laurie? She said Laurie…._as in his daughter?_ He reached for Jackie's hand. "Think. Who is this Laurie that's in the Emergency?"

Jackie looked at all the blood on her blouse and hands and just wanted to go home and shower. Ugh. She rolled her eyes, "Laurie Forman. Eric's sister. Your _daughter_."

As the shock of hearing the name, _Laurie Forman,_ buzzed through Red's ears, the blood rushed from his brain to his socks and he fell to the floor like a rag doll. Bob Pinciotti's eyes nearly bugged out as he heard Kitty exclaim, "Who's Laurie Forman?"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•


	17. 17 - Explanations

**Author Note**: _Another cliffy…..I did it again didn't I. Damn, I hate when I do that! haha_

* * *

**Chapter** 17 - Explanations

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_As the shock of hearing Laurie Forman buzzed through Red's ears, the blood rushed from his brain to his socks and he fell to the floor like a rag doll. Bob Pinciotti's eyes nearly bugged out as he heard Kitty exclaim, "Who's Laurie Forman?"_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red woke up on a stretcher with an I.V taped to the back of his hand and a blood pressure cuff on his arm_. What the hell?_ He frowned and angrily swiped at the plastic tape holding the needle in hand. Looking around, he found he was in a private room just off the Nurses Station and began pressing the button for help. Swooping in like a mind reader was Dina Monson.

"Now Red….calm down. You don't want to upset or confuse your wife do you?"

Red took a deep breath. "What is happening?"

Dr. Maxwell, Red's cardiologist, followed in behind Nurse Monson. He looked at his patient over his bifocals. "When is the last time you ate anything Red?"

He blinked. "I don't remember and what does this have to do with my daughter?"

Maxwell sat in the obligatory plastic chair while Dina attended to the I.V and marked his chart. "You had a hypoglycemic event." When Red looked even more confused, Dr. Maxwell continued. "Having low blood sugar is dangerous. Besides fainting…."

"I didn't faint." Red argued. _Fainting was for sissies._

"Right." Maxwell corrected, "You passed out. Besides _passing out, _you could have experienced a seizure, or in the worst case, gone into a coma. Again, when was the last time you ate?"

Red actually could not remember. "I've been at Serenity Palms…with Kitty. I don't know."

Dina clucked her tongue. "Red Forman…you are going to give your wife a _heart attack_ if you don't start taking better care of yourself!" She scolded, before removing the blood pressure glove.

She looked at Dr. Maxwell. "His vitals are all within norm."

Red looked at his doctor. "So…can I go now? I need to see what's happened to Laurie."

Maxwell shook his head. "When the rest of the I.V is in your veins, then we'll re-evaluate you. I'm ordering lunch and I order you to eat it. I may bring your wife in here just to make you feel guilty… and before you say too much about your daughter…she had a little memory lapse so let her bring the subject up."

"What about Jackie? The young lady that came in with the ambulances?"

Dina smiled, "She's a sassy little thing I have to admit. She wouldn't leave until some orderlies got you on a stretcher….she made Santa Claus and his Elf take Kitty to the cafeteria and then she took up a permanent seat outside the ER."

Red had to admit that the Jackie Burkhart he recalled was impetuous at times but she was really sweet when you got to know her. In fact, it was Jackie that made Eric's school project such a success. "Nurse….when she takes a break….can you bring Jackie in to see me?"

Dina smiled. "If I can't make you eat – I can certainly bring that young lady to you Red Forman!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric's eyes were closed and he could smell the antiseptic smell and hear the soft swish of rubber soled shoes. There was tightness on his forehead and with his right hand; he reached up to find that his entire forehead was covered in gauze. His fingers stumbled over the goose egg and he flinched with pain. That sucker was gonna hurt for a few days!

Then he heard a click-click of shoe heels and a "huff" as someone smelling of cinnamon and honey sat down. "Oh good….you're awake."

Eric opened his eyes to see Jackie sitting next to his hospital bed. If he hadn't been so glad to see her, he would have noticed that it was actually pissed off Jackie that occupied the chair.

"Thanks for staying." He smiled.

Jackie reached out her fist and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he grabbed his left arm, not realizing this tiny woman could pack such a punch! "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was in the hospital?" she asked angrily "All those times I _burned_ you and your family, you didn't think to correct me? Jeez Eric, I actually like your dad and your mom has always been good to me. Couldn't you trust me enough to tell me that little fact?"

Eric struggled to rise up on his elbows. If he wanted a friendship with Jackie, he had to be honest from the beginning. "_What? Couldn't mommy do your laundry for you today?" _Oh yeah, that random meet at the laundry mat. He inhaled, "Jackie….in the beginning…no, I didn't trust you. I didn't have a reason to. For the same reasons, you didn't trust me."

She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue.

He added, "In fact, every time we ran into each other it was like a war. Each of us… waiting to insult the other….why would you trust me?"

She looked at his puppy dog face and gauzed up head and realized he was telling the truth and back at the initial car accident…she didn't trust him and then they kept bumping into each other….when would Eric have had the chance to tell her about his family? Why would he?

"Whatever." She conceded. "I'm sorry I was so pissy but dammit Eric, your mom? You couldn't mention one time that she was in bad shape? Now your dad's in a private room because he fainted."

"Passed out." Eric corrected, "Fainting is for dumbasses. My dad would never faint Wait….what happened?."

Her lips curled in a half smile, "I was all bloody and running to the Nurse's station to call your parents and Michael's, but they were already here."

"Kelso's parents showed up?"

"No you idiot. _Your_ parents were already here and so were Bob and Midge, who was weirdly dressed as Santa and an Elf, and when I told them about Michael, your sister and you…well, that's when your dad passed out."

"Wow. How long have I been here?"

Jackie looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost five o'clock. "About six hours. They x-rayed your head and you don't have any cracks in your skull but they want you to stay overnight in case you have a concussion."

"What about Laurie?" Eric persisted.

Jackie huffed. "Well, one good thing is that they handcuffed her unbroken wrist to the bed so she can't run off into the night. She's got a broken leg, busted elbow, bunches of bruises and a black eye."

"Why is she handcuffed?" _It was okay to be protective of his abusive older sister right?_

Jackie started ticking the charges off finger by finger, "Shall I begin with….Grand Theft Auto? Oh and how about felony trespassing, burglary, shoplifting… possession, drug paraphernalia, and…"

Eric held up his hand, "Okay stop – I get it. My sister is bad news." He shook his head sadly. "Do my parents know?"

Jackie realized how cruel she was being. It wasn't Eric's fault that Laurie stole the Mustang – he was trying to help her find Michael and ended up in the hospital himself with a couple of stitches and a terrible headache.

She smiled and poured Eric a drink of water from the pitcher beside the bed. "The cops kinda gave your dad the _your-daughter-is-in-a-lot-of-trouble_speech."

He swallowed the cool water and handed back the cup asking, "What does my mom remember?"

Jackie paused. She sighed softly, "I was advised to say very little. Do you know how hard that is for me?"

He chuckled lightly, glad his head didn't ache as much this time, "Yeah, dad will probably tell her when she can handle it. But hey, again, thank you for being here."

She stood up revealing her blood splattered clothing. "Like I'm going anywhere looking like this? Are you kidding? You are paying my dry cleaning bill Eric Forman! I need to call Lydia to give me a ride home."

"Say, can you give me the phone? I need to call Taylor to bring me some clothes, I don't know who changed me but this gown is pretty flimsy….if you know what I mean."

Jackie laughed, "Well, at least you still have your sense of humor. Do you have a ride home tomorrow?"

Eric looked at her still pretty face. This woman put up a lot in the face of saving a friend. She was a good person. "Do you have one today? I can have my dad…."

She held up her palm, "Your dad has to stay overnight too. I'll just get Lydia to pick me up. I'm going to guess she's still with Walt…I mean Taylor." Jackie stood up and rubbed her eyes, "This is going to be some Christmas…."

Eric could only smile. "I guess Santa really delivered this time."

She laughed coolly, "Well we found Michael and that's what my plan was…I guess you sister was a bonus? I mean, for your parents."

Eric found the button that rose up the head of the bed so he was in a better sitting position. There, now he could see all of Jackie and yes, she was a bloody mess and that was most likely his blood. And most remarkable of all was the fact that not once in their entire conversation did Jackie Burkhart say, "Ew."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red had been talking to Dr. Maxwell about his heart when Dina Monson walked back into the private room with a blood covered Jackie Burkhart. She looked contrite – almost like she had done something wrong. Red motioned for the small woman to have a seat. "Jackie." He says carefully.

"Mr. Forman." She replies back just as cautiously.

He swallowed, as if what he wanted to say was distasteful or difficult. Jackie watched quietly as he struggled. Finally, he closed his eyes and exhaled softly, scratching at the bandage that held the second I.V. "Are they still alive?"

Jackie applied in the affirmative and then asked, "When did you start growing a beard? It looks good on you!"

Red opened his eyes and chuckled. He laughed, "Sometimes you say the most inappropriate things young lady."

Jackie couldn't help it; she reached up and touched the soft gray whiskers. "At least inappropriate is a better word than most people would say." Red squeezed her fingers and motioned for her to sit back down. "Now listen, I've been having some issues with my heart, but I don't want you to think about that…all I want to know is what you can tell me. Don't hold anything back." His eyes were searching hers and she couldn't remember anyone ever asking her to be so honest.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know, but let me say that you aren't going to like it."

Red smiled. "Fair enough." He looked over at Dina. "Nurse Monson….I think I'll be okay with Jackie. Could you have someone check on Kitty for me?"

Dina smiled and nodded. "But don't you get out of bed and you finish eating that meatloaf…..understand?"

Jackie looked at the plate of meatloaf that was congealing in front of her eyes, "Ew." She uttered softly. Red looked at what held her gaze and replied, "At least we both agree on the same thing."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Laurie opened her eyes and tried to wipe her cheek, but was stopped short by the handcuff that secured her to the hospital bed. She tried to sit up and then felt the bruises, strained muscles as the broken bones protesting all at the same time. She groaned, "Just a little coke….I just need a little bit of coke."

"Did you want me to bring you a Pepsi?" an overly perky candy-striper asked. Laurie glanced over at the fresh scrubbed teenager and mocked, "Yes, I want a _Pepsi_. No, you idiot. I want some _cocaine_ and I want out of these handcuffs."

The young girl shrugged, "You don't have to be nasty about it. Anyhow, I'm supposed to let the officer know when you woke up." She waved her fingers, "Toodles!"

Laurie muttered. "Toodles, my ass." She really just wanted a little something to perk her up. All those pain killers were just bringing her down! Now she was a captive to a hospital bed and no one had read her any Miranda Rights!

"Laurie Forman?"

The dirty blonde head turned at the sound of the deep gravelly voice and instantly she regretted moving her neck. That hurt! "Are you here to get these damn handcuffs off so I can use the powder room?"

The tall handsome police officer chuckled, "Sorry miss, but the doctors have seen to it that you won't need to use the ladies room until they remove the catheter."

Laurie's eye widened as she realized that was a plastic tube she felt down along her leg. _Shit_! "Okay, you are very funny."

The officer's bright brass badge was embossed with the name EW Fuller. He was definitely tall dark and handsome and someone Laurie normally would have been interested in. However, the gun in his holster and the baton attached to his belt were a bit of a deterrent. "Miss Forman, there is no humor in the charges you are going to be facing."

Laurie gave her best *bored face* as Officer Fuller began listing a litany of felony charges beginning with Grand Theft Auto and down to miscellaneous shoplifting. "…and before you argue, the pharmacy you stole the cough syrup from had a security camera…"

She waved her hand and glibly replied, "Whatever."

Officer Fuller did his due diligence in reading the Miranda Rights and asked if she had any questions to which Laurie replied, "Looks like I'm gonna need an attorney after all."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	18. 18 - Remembering

**Author Note**: _Finally, we are getting somewhere! I think I lost some of you at Chapter 17...ready? Carry on !  
_

* * *

**Chapter** 18 - Remembering

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_The locker door slammed down unexpectedly as Jackie pulled off her scarf and wiped the sweaty forehead, "Oh Michael…you are really really sick." _

_Kelso opened his crusted lids to see one of his favorite people, "Ja….." Cough cough hack, followed by green mucus. His eyes rolled back into his head and Michael was unconscious._

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Michael Kelso's eyes fluttered open and he was aware that most of his body was hooked up to some kind of machine. There was a tube taped under his nose and needles stuck in his arm. His mouth was covered by a plastic mask and oxygen was forcing its way into his lungs which cried out with the urge to cough.

Kelso tried to sit up but the effort only brought about more of the urge to cough and it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He tried to reach up and pull off the oxygen mask only to realize that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Ah….Mr. Michael Kelso. Good to see you are awake." A tall dark haired police officer wearing a brass badge greeted the patient. "Sorry we had to cuff you but there are some serious criminal charges that you will be arrested for as soon as you are able to be moved. Do you understand?"

Michael Kelso nodded his head and groaned_. Where was Jackie?_ She saved him didn't she? Using his unrestrained hand, he pulled the mask aside and uttered, "Laurie okay?"

Officer Fuller nodded. "Your friend is good and is facing charges as well -seems like the two of you had been pretty busy lately in the breaking and entering department…..well Mr. Kelso, I'm going to read you your Miranda Rights and there will be an officer seated outside your door…just in case you have any plans on running away in the middle of the night."

Kelso pointed to the needles in his arm and muttered, "As if!"

Fuller chuckled and took a step back. "Remember…I'll be watching you."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie heard the conversation between Officer Fuller and Michael - well, if you could call that a "conversation" since Michael was infused with plastic tubes and couldn't really speak. She felt torn because yes, he was going to be arrested and no, because he was finally in a hospital getting some help. She had spoken to the Kelso family earlier and promised to let them know what was going on. So much tragedy had happened since the last time they tried to help their son...this was too much for them, especially at Christmas.

Subconsciously, Jackie earmarked some of her savings towards Michael's rehabilitation. It would be a wish come true if he could spend some quality time with Betsy and be the dad she knew he was capable of.

"There you are!" Lydia's voice was bubbly until she saw the blood covered garments. "Oh god Jackie, it looks like a plasma donation threw up on you!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Did you bring me some clothes?"

Lydia held up a clothes hanger with a gray wool dress and some grey leggings. "I didn't know exactly what you wanted to wear." Coming up behind Lydia was Taylor with a big smile on his handsome face. "Hello Miss Print Masters! Where can I find Eric? He called me...while I was at Lydia's."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, rrrriigghhttt." She looked at Lydia who had the decency to look embarrassed. Lydia whispered, "What can I say...I think I'm in love."

Jackie snagged the gray outfit and pointed towards the L- shaped hallway. "He's in Room 22. I'm going to change." She looked at her best friend, "I'll be right back - no kissy face okay?"

Lydia grinned, "I'll try!

Jackie looked at her reflection in the restroom mirror and sighed. Fatigued showed in her face with tiny lines around her eyes. The dried blood on her collar wasn't a good match with the Burkhart complexion. Pulling a paper towel from the dispenser, Jackie wet the paper and carefully washed her face and hands. This whole day had been an ordeal starting with the hunt for Michael, the theft of her car; the ambulance ride….ending with the tentative arrests of Laurie and Michael and NO ONE asked Jackie Burkhart how she was feeling!

Holding back a tear, Jackie was determined to be strong and change her clothes and then, only then would she go home and cry. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and removed the blood stained blouse. Sliding the slacks over her hips, Jackie let them fall to the floor. Eric's bloody head stained an outline of his face as she had held him off the icy ground until the ambulance arrived.

When Eric was put on the stretcher, only then could she return to Michael and hold him while he coughed so pitifully. When he sweated, she wiped his face. When he coughed, she covered his mouth and spoke soft words. The EMT's were careful to pick him up, leaving him in the warm cocoon of the sleeping bag.

Todd had run breathlessly back to the storage unit followed by a police unit cordoning off the garage as a crime scene. Jackie looked around and realized that she had no way of getting to the hospital so she hitched a ride on the last ambulance and that happened to be the one that Eric was strapped to.

She pulled the soft gray dress over her head and sobbed briefly. Both of her friends were injured and in agony – one more than the other and yet she still felt bereft. Red Forman was in shock and Kitty didn't even remember her – as if anyone could forget Jackie Burkhart! She sniffed and recalled some of the conversation with Red.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_So how is Kettlehead?"_

_Jackie smiled at the old nickname. "He's awfully sick but now I think he has a chance to get better."_

"_You are covered in blood." Red exclaimed. "What happened?"_

_Jackie looked at her hands and tried to be careful how she was going to word her statement, but it was all Laurie Forman's doing so she replied, "Laurie chucked a log at her brother and split open his head."  
_  
_"Oh...ok he'll be fine then." Red winked.  
_  
_It was Jackie's turn to ask why Mrs. Forman was in a wheelchair and Red gave her the condensed version of the history and while Jackie processed this information she realized that both mother and daughter were injured in car accidents. _

_Red thanked his lucky stars that both his girls are alive and he thanked Jackie for being such a good friend to Eric and talked about how much __his__ son talks about __her__._

Jackie blushed and suspected that Eric was a little sweet on her, but what guy wasn't? She promised to come by and visit Kitty after the holidays and Red invited her to Kitty's room at Serenity Palms, but Jackie smiled and explained she's mended fences with her dad and wanted to make sure he's not going to be alone,

Red comments that he can't help but notice how much the young lady she had grown up to be.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie pulled the gray leggings over her knees reexamined herself in the mirror. She recalled Eric's words from earlier, _"I made you a Christmas promise to talk to Laurie….well; if talking with my sister included being thwacked in the head…..I did it. But more importantly, you saved three lives Missy and that's big." _Yes, it was big and Jackie Burkhart did it.

This was the perfect time for some Chinese take-out, a bottle of wine and a bubble bath. That thought instantly put a smile back on her pretty face. Maybe she might even call in a sick day on Monday and get a manicure! Things weren't all that bad were they? Jackie hefted her handbag from the edge of the sink and over her shoulder and thought that Lydia hadn't picked such a bad outfit after all. Gray suited her mood pretty well! She waved at her reflection in the mirror and exited the ladies room.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red held on to the I.V. pole and rolled it down the hall to Eric's room. He just happened to arrive as Taylor was leaving. "Hey old man, how are you doing?" Taylor joked.

Red glared, "You know I hate it when you call me an old man."

Taylor put an arm around Red's shoulder, "Well, I don't have an _old man_ and you are old and like a dad to me so….just consider me another one of your _orphans_."

Red shrugged off the arm, "Taylor, do me a favor?"

"Sure Red, what's up?"

Red sighed, "Get the hell out of here so I can visit my son?"

Taylor laughed out loud and waved as he walked back towards the Nurse's Station. Red Forman was a hoot, but he was a family man and that was something the bachelor Parsons never had.

When that annoying kid finally left, Red pulled his I.V. pole with him into Eric's room. "Son…Eric, are you awake?"

"Dad?" was followed by a groan. Red grinned and pulled the privacy curtain aside. Sure enough there was a huge lump on Eric's forehead and some neat little stitches near his scalp. "Jackie told me what happened." He eased down into the plastic chair.

Eric smiled, "Yeah, she was great. Saved Kelso from near death."

"I'm not talking about that buffoon; I'm talking about your sister. How did she look? Did she say anything?"

Eric slowly shook his head no. He explained, "Jackie had told me that Laurie and Kelso were…um….hanging out together, but when I saw her…..it was like a shock. I mean, I hadn't seen her in so long and I really only recognized her eyes before she clocked me."

Red's lips curled in a smiled, "That's my girl. She was probably startled…." Red didn't know what else to say and uttered, "Damn it. If she was so close to Point Place, why the hell didn't she try to contact us?"

Eric shrugged. "Maybe she was embarrassed? I mean, Dad…she doesn't even know about mom."

Red huffed, "I know. They won't let me see her until I get this damn I.V. out of my arm. The officer said the needle could be used as a weapon. Does he really think my little girl…"

Eric interrupted, "Dad? We don't know this Laurie anymore. I mean, she knocked me out and I'm her brother."

"But I'm her father!" Red argued back and then seemed to just give up. "You are right. We don't know this girl but she's still my daughter and I'm going to help her any way I can. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright."

Eric smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. They're just keeping me overnight."

"Me too." Red hoisted himself to his feet, "Word to the wise….don't eat the yellow Jello, no matter what they say about it. Lemon flavored my ass!"

"Good night to you too dad."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	19. 19 - Bumbling & Stumbling Around

**Author Note**: _Explanations? Maybe. Drama? Definitely!_

* * *

**Chapter** 19 - Bumbling &amp; Stumbling Around

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Jackie hefted her handbag from the edge of the sink and over her shoulder and thought that Lydia hadn't picked such a bad outfit after all. Gray suited her mood pretty well! She waved at her reflection in the mirror and exited the ladies room._

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie stepped into the hallway and spied Lydia sitting in the waiting room, legs crossed and her foot twirling in a circle. She was scanning a tattered magazine and looked up as Jackie came into view. "You look so much healthier without the blood."

"Ha. Ha." Jackie smiled. "Now if you would be so kind as to take me home. I'm gonna need a favor."

Lydia stood up and pulled on her fur lined jacket. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to open the store tomorrow. I have to file a police report and get a rental car." Jackie replied.

Lydia's eyes got big, "Oh yeah! You are a victim in a stolen car case – how exciting!"

"Well, it would be more exciting if I didn't already know who took my Mustang." Jackie answered grimly. There was the sound of running feet in the background, but she ignored the racket and continued, "Yeah, I also want to find this Serenity Palms place and visit Mrs. Forman."

"Eric's mother, I presume." Lydia replied looking behind her friend to see a tall cloaked woman running towards them. "Look out; I think we're going to get trampled."

Jackie turned and her mouth fell open. "Donna?"

The tall woman brushed the hood from her blonde hair and replied breathless, "Jackie? How did you know?"

Delicate brows furrowed, "How did I know what? That it was you with your size 14 shoe slapping down the hall?"

Donna smiled and pretended to slug her small friend in the shoulder, "No you goon….How did you know they caught Kenosha's Bumbling Burglars?"

Jackie looked puzzled so Donna continued, "I was reading the news feed that comes in from all the local police departments and well, we called the duo, the _Bumbling Burglars_ because of how they committed their crimes."

Lydia was curious. "I think I heard about them on Channel Eight. Something about they break into houses and steal clothes and food and cash but leave the stereos, TV's and everything valuable behind. I mean, if I was going to do a little B &amp; E, I'd go for the stuff I could sell!"

Donna smiled and held out her hand, "Donna Pinciotti."

Lydia accepted the handshake, "I finally get to meet my boss's teenage friend. I'm Lydia Frazier….I work for Jackie."

Jackie frowned, "Now that you two know each other, how come I've never heard of the Kenosha Burgling Bumblers?"

Donna laughed, "Bumbling Burglars Jackie. They've been all over the news, people reported that all their spare change was stolen from their cars…well, if the dinks would remember to lock their car, they might still have their money, but also, lots of camping gear and Christmas decorations was stolen. The cops couldn't figure out what the pattern was because the thefts were so random and bizarre."

Jackie felt sick. She knew exactly where all the camping gear was. She had seen it. Breaking into someone's house for food? That's not theft – that's hunger and desperation. She put a hand on Donna's arm. "Please don't run this as a story."

Donna pulled her arm back, "Are you crazy? The BB fugitives get arrested and this is my chance to put something good on air and you don't want me to do it?"

A male voice from behind the three women interrupted, "Donna. Jackie's right. Your burglars are people you know." Donna whirled around to see Eric, with his bandaged head and hospital gown standing in the hallway. "Eric? What the hell happened to you?"

Jackie moved to stand beside Eric. "Your burglars are Michael Kelso and Laurie Forman."

Donna's eyes widened and she whispered, "Your sister?"

Eric nodded, "The infamous Laurie Forman. Donna, you run this story and it will kill my dad."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It was late. Red had watched the clock tick tick tick until the last night nurse came in to check on him. Finally, at 11:03, he pulled the I.V. from his hand, removed the horrid hospital gown and slid on his street clothes. It felt so much better to be in his regular pants and shirt that Red didn't' even feel guilty about creeping out of his room.

With the Nurses Station empty, Red Forman used all of the stealth and managed to locate Laurie's chart. She was on the third floor and _no_ _visitors_? Well, that was going to have to be fixed right away. Nothing was going to stop Red Forman from seeing his absent daughter.

The elevator ride was smooth and the door whooshed open with a quiet "ding". Red looked down the hallway to discover that an officer was sitting on a chair just outside of Laurie's room. Apparently, his daughter was in more trouble than Jackie revealed. Holding his breath, he watched as the uniformed man stood up, stretched and began walking towards the vending machine located at the end of the hall.

He ran. Red Forman never runs for anything but this time he ran for his little girl. He just barely slipped inside the door as the officer plucked his Three Musketeers from the vending machine tray and turned back. Breathing a sigh of relief, Red sagged against the heavy door.

Just a few feet away, behind a curtain was his first born child. What was this going to be like? Was she going to be frightened? Was she hurt badly in the accident? _Please don't let her be hurt as bad as her mother_, he prayed quietly.

She was pale. Her long blonde hair was matted up and sooty black. Someone had even attempted to clean her face. Within the realms of sleep, Laurie Forman's face lacked the irritability that one would use to describe her personality. Gone were the wrinkles from too many cigarettes and late nights.

She looked exactly like Red remembered and that was just fine. He patted his sternum and thanked God he was here on this day to finally see that his little girl was alive and obviously kicking! She sure did a number on her brother!

Red carefully reached out and touched the hand that was cuffed to the bed. Laurie stirred a little but he was mindful of the bandages and didn't want to wake her. She was going to need a lot of sleep to recover from her accident. Yet….part of him wanted to see those pretty blue eyes.

In the end, he leaned over the head of the bed and pressed the lightest of kisses on the dirty cheek. He murmured, "I love you Laurie" and quietly left the private room. Had he stayed just one second longer he would have heard a whispered, "I love you too Daddy."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"No….I don't think YOU know who you're talking to!." John Kelso stood his full six foot height and looked down at the shorter police officer. "My son is in that room and since he had Streptococcus Pneumonia, I REALLY don't think he's going anywhere soon. Do you? Now step aside or let me talk to your Watch Commander."

Red had just pushed the elevator button when he heard the commotion coming from an adjacent hallway. Curiosity got the better of him and Red walked down towards Kettle head's father. "John." He greeted the old acquaintance. John nodded and replied in kind, "Red." The years hadn't been kind to the father of all those Kelso's. John had quite possibly only three remaining hairs on his head and his eyes were so tired.

The police officer was flummoxed. Finally, he just threw up his hands and allowed the elder Kelso entrance to the hospital room. John indicated Red should follow. "I know your daughter is around here too."

Michael Kelso was also handcuffed to the bed rail, but John didn't seem to notice. The steady rise and fall of the breathing machine was the only noise in the room. The Kelso boy was pale and feverish and alarmingly thin. Red could remember the football player physique from years ago and that was not the same boy that lay in this hospital bed.

"Have they said anything about his recovery?" Red asked in a low voice.

John pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and held back a gasp. "Not, just that they need to get the infection under control or they would have to insert a tube to help him breathe." John turned to Red, "My wife is looking at a catalog of burial caskets…can you believe that?"

John turned back to his son and patted the filthy hand. "Get better Mikey….I'll….I'll come and see you when you are awake." John turned to Red and impulsively hugged him. "Children, I swear one day they are going to kill us."

Red shook his head sadly and agreed. "You got that right John. You got that right."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Donna sat on Jackie's sofa while Lydia made a cup of coffee. After physically pulling the behemoth reporter/friend out of the hospital, Lydia drove them all back to Jackie's apartment with the promise of telling the whole story.

"Wait a sec." Donna said leaning back against the sofa cushions. "So if Laurie has been in Kenosha all these years, why didn't she visit her parents? I mean Point Place is not that far away."

Lydia interjected, "She was hooking for a while….maybe she got pregnant?"

Jackie and Donna's heads whipped around so fast that Lydia jumped. "What?! I mean it's not totally improbable….think about it."

Donna and Jackie looked at each other and after a pause, each replied, "Nah. Never would happen."

Lydia poured two cups, "Okay, _maybe_ she had Herpes or something."

"First off, Ew! And second, Laurie always had some sexually transmitted disease. Still that doesn't explain why she wouldn't check in with her parents. Especially since her mom is in that resting home."

"I know." Donna said quietly. "Does Kitty know?"

Jackie frowned, "Wait. How did you know about Mrs. Forman?"

Donna shrugged. "Well, Eric called me when it happened – I mean it's not like we were dating or anything but my folks had been helping Red out at the house….until he had to move to Kenosha."

"You mean nobody lives in Point Place anymore?" Jackie was astonished. "Mr. Forman lives here too?"

Donna nodded and sipped the coffee that Lydia had placed on the coffee table. "He has an apartment across the street from Serenity Palms. I send her postcards sometimes because it's just sad and I don't want to go see her like that. I know that sounds stupid but I want to remember Kitty like I used to….not the way she is….if she doesn't get any better."

Jackie tugged on a lock of brunette hair. "Let me get this straight. You know about Kitty but Laurie doesn't. Mrs. Forman was in a horrible car accident that almost killed her and took away some of her memories but you send her postcards? Donna, hello? How is she going to _remember_ you if she doesn't _see_ you?"

The blonde shrugged. "I figured since I didn't marry her son….well, I don't feel that close to her. It's not like I'm not fond of her….okay, I hate hospitals okay? There, I said it. Just being in there gave me the willies."

Jackie grinned, "Good, thank you for being honest. So are you NOT going to write that story?"

Donna hemmed and hawed and finally replied, "I think I have to BUT I will not release their names so the Forman and Kelso families won't be embarrassed, but it's my duty as a newscaster to let the public know that the Bumbling Burglars have been arrested, are you happy now?"

Jackie clapped her hands and gave Donna a hug. "Now, I'm happy!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It was a big beautiful blue Thunderbird. Top of the line and best on the lot. Jackie looked at her rental car and sighed. It wasn't her Mustang, but she knew this car could be just as powerful and for the next couple of weeks – it was hers. Tossing her handbag onto the passenger seat, she was ready to pick up Eric from the hospital and demand he show her where his mom was living.

Jackie Burkhart was going to find out what Kitty needed (as a woman) and then she would go check on Michael and see if he was any better. _Probably not._ She slid into the driver's seat and the warm leather seat hugged her thighs. _I could get used to this_. She turned the key in the ignition and the eight cylinder engine roared to life. _Oh yeah, I could really get used to this!_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric slid on the clean denims that Taylor had brought from his apartment. Nice and snug. _Oh yeah!_ He pulled the blue sweatshirt over his head being extremely aware of the knot on his forehead and those tight stitches. His head popped out and he was nearly staggered.

Jackie Burkhart was standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. "Er….um…you weren't watching me get dressed….were you?"

She frowned, "What? No! I just got here and guess what?"

He only saw those expressive eyes and beautiful face. "I don't know, I don't care but whatever it is…it's yours."

She waved away the silliness. "You are taking me to see your mom before I take you home."

He gulped, "I am? That might not be the best thing for my mom."

She challenged him, "Are you her doctor? Everybody needs a little Jackie attention and I think your mom needs me more than you know."

Well, who could argue with logic like that? Eric shrugged and replied, "Well, I know I like attention…..but promise me that if she starts to go…." He twirled his index finger around his temple and continued, "…if she starts talking about stuff that doesn't make sense…you cut the visit short."

Jackie smiled, having won another victory. "Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as a lamb. So hurry up and finish dressing. I'm going to see Michael. We are going to have a wonderful day."

Eric could almost envision little blue birds and canaries flying in the air above her head tweeting and chirping with bliss. "Jackie? I like the way you think."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	20. 20 - Ahahahahaha

**Author Note**: _Who Wouldn't Want to Spend the Day with Kitty?_

* * *

**Chapter** 20 - Ahahahahaha

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_She waved away the silliness. "You are taking me to see your mom before I take you home."_

_He gulped, "I am? That might not be the best thing for my mom."  
_

_She challenged him, "Are you her doctor? Everybody needs a little Jackie attention and I think your mom needs me more than you know."_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Holy cow! Where did you get this boat?" Eric asked astonished, as he referred to the beautiful blue 1987 Ford Thunderbird.

Jackie frowned, "It's not a boat you Mazda loving….whatever…it's a brand new car and I like it so much, it might be the car your sister buys me…when she gets out of jail…":

"….gets a job and cleans up…" Eric added with a smile. He waited until he heard the *pop* of the door unlock and he lifted the handle on the passenger side. "You know, we could just walk."

"Are you crazy? It's snowing and I'm not ruining another outfit for you and your family." Jackie exclaimed. "If you're good, I'll tell you more about my run in with Donna last night."

That shocked the brown haired Forman. "Say what? Donna? You saw Donna _again_?"

Jackie slid into the driver's seat and smiled slyly, "Sure did and you are going to owe me big on this one."

Eric leaned his bandaged head against the leather headrest, "Didn't you once say that you own me? Now I owe you too? Jackie, when does it end?"

She laughed gaily, "Looks like it's going to be forever before you get out of my debt Eric Forman! "

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty was yawning. She wasn't tired. She was bored. She had already counted all the ceiling tiles. (120 maybe more if she counted the ones that went into the bathroom). The television antennae was bent out of shape and all she could see was a fuzzy Monty Hall. Breakfast was the same old cold oatmeal and dry toast.

She looked at her pictures that were tacked to her cork-board and smiled. Faded pictures smiled back at her. Steven's little Christmas tree was still sitting on her table but Kitty Forman knew this wasn't going to be like any other holiday. She wasn't at home preparing the meal. She couldn't even lift a 15 pound turkey without some kind of pain. Nobody was going to get her special gravy over their mashed potatoes.

Christmas was only four days away but it might as well be four days stuck in this bed. Fragile hands fisted the blankets as she blinked back the tears. The day nurse had come by earlier to let her know that Red would be released that afternoon. Kitty still didn't remember all of yesterday – only the commotion and how cute did Bob Pinciotti look in that Santa suit!

There was a knock on her door and Eric's head popped in. "Hey mom! Are you up for a couple of visitors?"

Instantly, Kitty's lips curled into a smile. "I could use some company!"

Eric opened the door and small woman was escorted into the room. The shiny brunette hair was familiar and the name was just on the tip of Kitty's tongue…..the name slipped her memory.

"Mrs. Forman….you have to remember me of all people….you taught me how to bake pies." Jackie hinted.

A series of memories came rushing back. Young Jackie and Steven sleeping on a cot in the basement, the stripper dancing at Donna's bridal shower….even a Home Economics lesson.

_Kitty had the notion to ask, "Now Jackie, have you ever made a pie before? " and a young Jackie replied, 'No, I don't really cook much. I just plan on getting by on my looks._

Much to Eric's astonishment, his mother smiled and asked, "Jackie dear….how are you?"

Jackie clapped her hands happily, "See? I told you she would remember me!"

Eric nudged Jackie further into the room and her petite nose wrinkled. "What is that smell?" Eric sniffed but all he could detect was the regular Pine-sol. "I don't smell anything, what do you smell?"

Jackie shrugged, 'Like they're trying to cover something gross with Lysol or a cleanser. Ugh." Still that didn't stop her from flopping down in the chair beside Kitty's bed. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a perfume bottle and gave the room a little spritz before setting a wicker basket on the edge of the bed., "I brought you some things."

Kitty's eyes were bright, "Presents?"

Jackie's head tilted just to the left, "Um….oh-kay….presents! And the very first one is the newest issue of Cosmos. They have perfume samples in the middle and they smell so good."

Eric watched as tubes of lotion were opened and applied, soft Kleenex tissue paper was unboxed and replaced the standard hospital variety, fuzzy socks with roly-poly eyeballs were pulled on to his mother's feet and lastly, a bright pink knitted cap was placed on her head. His mother was in feminine heaven.

"Eric, get my Polaroid and take a picture of us!" Jackie said excitedly.

Fortunately, the Polaroid camera was sitting on top of Jackie's oversize neon green tote bag. He put the viewfinder to his eye and was about to snap the picture when Jackie shouted, "Wait!"

Kitty frowned and watched as Jackie scrambled over and pulled a makeup bag from her purse. She selected three shades of lipstick and held each one up to Kitty's lips and finally picked the best hue of red. "Pucker up Mrs. Forman."

Jackie applied the lipsticks in seconds while Kitty touched her fingertips to her mouth. "There's nothing on my teeth right?"

Jackie gave her a critical once over and said, "Just one more minute." She looked at Eric with an apologetic expression, "You know, a girl has to look her best for the camera."

Unconsciously, Eric reached into his pocket and felt the edge of the plastic badge he kept there like it was a good luck talisman. He totally understood. Once his mother's little makeup session was done, Jackie fluffed her brunette locks and smiled. "We're ready, but you have to take at least three so we can pick the best one."

Click. Click. Click. Kitty and Jackie posed for the flash of the camera. Silly kissy faces and demure adult "come on big boy" expressions – the camera was spitting out the photos onto Kitty's bed.. Click. Click. Click. His mother was laughing gaily and Eric felt so happy so see her having a good time. Jackie grabbed two still developing pictures and had Kitty hold them by the white strips. "Wave them around but don't touch the film." Eric was instructed to do the same while Jackie danced in her chair waving her photos.

Five minutes later, Jackie had out her Red Sharpie Pen and was assigning little captions beneath the pictures. The kissy face was "Kitty Loves Red….Lipstick." The demure photos were classic Kitty Forman with the twinkle in her eye. Jackie merely titled that "Jackie &amp; Kitty". Eric noticed that with the exception of the _Kitty loves red lipstick _photo, Jackie had put her own name on every photo.

He looked at her with a lifted brow. Jackie said, "What? I just want your mom to remember me so next time I come over we can do this again." Jackie pinned the last photo to the wall, conveniently covering Donna's postcard. "It looks like we need some more tacks!"

Kitty smiled and touched her mouth. How long had it been since she had worn lipstick? It felt wonderful! And the perfume? Her room smelled like heaven. Red needed to bring some of her cologne from home.

_Home_. Kitty instantly felt sad. Would she ever see it again? Was this her last and final resting place? She looked up when a slim hand clutched her wrist. "Why do you look so bummed out?"

Kitty smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "You are such a dear and you made me so happy today but I might not remember it tomorrow."

For Jackie, that was an impossible possibility. "Pssshh – nonsense," Jackie argued. "How can you forget _me_? Now Eric? He's kind of boring…."

"Hey!" Eric snapped back into the present.

Jackie continued, "You have pictures on your wall and if you are ever feeling sad, just look at your happy face here and you'll remember me. Plus, if your thoughtless son had told me about your accident a long time ago, I would have come to see you then."

"Hey! Again hey! Cool it with burns Missy." He knew Jackie was teasing but he had to at least put up a good defense.

She crossed her legs, "Say…..don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

Eric frowned. "Where? I haven't been home yet….."

She allowed herself a triumphant giggle. Grinning, Jackie reminded him, "I think your dad needs someone to sign him out of the hospital…"

"Shit!" Total facepalm. "Ooops! Sorry mom, but I have to get dad. Are you going to be okay with Jackie?"

Kitty squeezed the small hand, "Girl talk. You just run along and get your father. We'll be fine." Eric looked skeptical. Kitty narrowed her eyes, "Eric, I said go."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red woke up after the best night's sleep he couldn't ever remember having. Did they put something in the I.V. last night? He was washing his face when an orderly wheeled in the meal cart. "Mr. Forman? I have your breakfast."

Red almost groaned out load. Dinner was crap and he couldn't even imagine what breakfast would be. "Yeah….um….set it on the tray okay?"

The orderly put the covered plate on the bedside tray and quietly exited the room. Red had to stop for a minute. Was that bacon? Did he really smell bacon? Daring to believe it could be true, he tip toed over and slowly lifted the lid. There it was like a fancy dessert on a golden tray. Two slices of low sodium bacon, scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and some orange juice.

This might not be such a pissy day after all!

All the while Eric walked through the snow from Serenity Palms to Kenosha General; he had anxiety about leaving Jackie alone with his mother. Would Jackie say something that would get his mom upset or worst….would his mom say something that would have Jackie storming out and leaving him with no ride home?

He walked through the glass doors, stomping the extra snow from his shoes and headed straight for the elevator. A tiny part of him wanted to stop and check on his sister but a bigger part of him wanted to get his dad out of here.

It must have been some kind of Forman radar but before Eric could even set a foot in the room, Red growled, "If you stop me from eating my bacon, I'll have a foot in your ass so fast…."

Eric barked out a laugh, "Dad? Bacon? Really? I'm just glad you're eating."

Red looked around his son's frame to make sure that orderly wasn't coming back, "Well yeah, my dinner wasn't that great and it turns out I have a low blood sugar problem. How's your mother?" Red asked as he licked the pad of his bacon flavored thumb.

"She's having a girl time with Jackie."

Red almost choked on his toast. "What? You left Jackie alone with your mother? Are you crazy?"

Eric laughed, "Dad – quit worrying. They were doing makeup and stuff. It was all good."

Red looked warily, "If anything happens…."

Holding up a palm, Eric replied, "Yeah, I get a loafer to the butt. I know. So, what do you say, after you eat, we get you out of here?"

Red nodded. "Before we leave, I want to see if your sister is awake."

"Dad….really? I mean, she's getting fixed up and she has a guard." Eric protested.

Red grinned, "Yeah, she has a guard that likes Three Musketeer bars!"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**AN:** _Okay, I overdid on the bacon but I had a BLT for lunch that was out of this world!_


	21. 21 - Tee'd Off for Two

**Author Note**: _The last chapter was all about Kitty and I had so much fun writing it!_

* * *

**Chapter** 21 - Tee'd Off for Two

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The hostility in the front seat of the Thunderbird was nearing epic proportions, Jackie was looking for leniency and Eric was waiting for an apology. Jackie glanced at Eric across the seat. "Cmon, you can't be mad for a little thing like that."

Eric's arms were crossed. "You did not say anything about taking my mom out of her room for a walk."

Jackie shrugged, "Seriously Eric, would you want to be cooped up in that little room all day long? She was bored! She needed to see people. The Kitty Forman I remember was the _hostess-with-the-mostess_ and besides that, she had a good time!"

Eric looked sideways, "Well, you didn't see Dad's face when he found out Mom was gone. Did you know he's still having problems with his heart?"

Jackie scoffed, "Don't try to make me feel bad because I was having fun with your mother. In fact, if you two men tried to get her out of there more often, she might get better sooner."

"Like you're a doctor." Eric replied acerbically.

"Do you want to walk home?" Jackie pulled her hair back into a ponytail and clipped it with a jeweled comb. "Because, I have no problem with just kicking you out of my car right now."

Eric sighed, "Look. I'm sorry. The last 24 hours has been horribly exhausting and I think I'm just tired. When my dad gets worried….I know you wouldn't do anything to my mom….I – I…."

Jackie forgot that even though his hair covered the goose eggs and stitches, Eric did have a crap day too. "Look, I'm starving, let's get something to eat and I'll drop you off at your apartment."

Eric smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Good, because you're buying," Jackie said with a smile as she pulled into traffic.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red was looking at all the Polaroid's tacked to Kitty's cork-board. "Looks like you were having fun sweetheart."

Kitty giggled, "It felt so good just talking to another woman. I think I know why Eric is so smitten with her."

Red turned and looked at her happy face, "You do"?"

Kitty nodded, "She's not the same young lady I remember. She's more…._mature_? Steven misses her but I think she's growing up."

Red recalled the candid and frank conversation from the earlier hospital conversation. Yes, she was more mature but there was something else there – something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Grown up is what I'd say. I'm glad you had a good time but honey, it scares the hell out of me when you leave your room with no note."

Kitty chastised lightly, "Why Red Forman….are you checking up on me? You think there's some handsome invalid down the hall that I'm having an affair with? Ahahaha….no dear, I was merely visiting and Jackie did all the pushing."

Red looked just a little skeptical but Kitty giggled, "I was wearing lipstick."

He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss against the corner of her mouth, "I could tell and it smells good in here."

She clasped her hands in her lap and smiled. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on with our daughter?"

Red blinked. _How did she know?_

Kitty Forman surprised him every day.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

One half of a turkey club was on the plate and a steaming bowl of thick creamy potato soup was just plain making him hungry. Eric looked at Jackie who had been touching up her lipstick. "What!"

He exhaled and laughed softly. "You make me crazy."

She closed her small compact mirror and tucked it back into her handbag. "I think you already had a start on the crazy part. I just have an…._effect_….on men." She reached across the table and brushed his hair from the bandage, 'Still hurt?"

He shook his head, "No, they gave me something for the headache but every time I frown, the stitches hurt like a bitch."

Jackie laughed, "That's funny. I mean it's not _funny_ that you have stitches, but that you finally got your sense of humor back."

Eric looked across the table at those shining eyes so focused on him and his heart fluttered. Jackie Burkhart did make him crazy and she had no idea of how much she affected him. He cleared his throat and tried to get those Jackie eyes out of his head. "You were going to tell me about your run in with Donna."

Jackie enjoyed watching Eric's face as he studied her. Mr. Forman had said, "…_thanks for being such a good friend to Eric and talked about how much __his__ son talks about __you…__." _And then Kitty said he was _smitten_. Jackie smiled, it felt kind of good to be someone that smites or smitters – was there a word for that?

"_You were going to tell me about your run in with Donna."_ Jackie woke herself back to the present. "Oh, yeah….have you heard about something called the Bumbling Burglars?"

Eric bit into his oh so delicious sandwich and nodded. He swallowed, "Sure, they are the worst Breaking &amp; Entering duo in town. But the most clever thing they've done was NOT leave any fingerprints. Why do you ask?"

Jackie sipped on her Diet Coke, "Because Donna came to the hospital last night to run a story on the pair. You came in later and told her not to but you didn't hear the whole story."

Eric frowned and immediately his hand went to the stitches, 'Yeow. I don't understand."

Jackie leaned forward so the crowd at the diner wouldn't overhear. Eric leaned forward, the fragrant steam from his soup warming his chin. Jackie said in a low voice, "All of those burglaries were your sister and Michael."

Eric blinked. He was stunned. Jackie sat back and watched the expression on his face as he tried to absorb the truth. Twice his hand pressed against the stitches as he frowned and stammered. He was a funny guy and Jackie was enjoying this more than she should.

She pressed her hand over his and felt that _Zing_ that happened more times lately than not. "Eric. The storage shed? Did you get a look inside?"

He shook his head, "I only remember Laurie's face."

She gently squeezed his hand, "It was full of stolen goods. Your sister is going to need an attorney. A really good attorney."

Eric was flabbergasted. He knew that Laurie would shoplift from time to time – lipstick from the drugstore, sunglasses from the rack at the gas station but this was serious. He licked his lips. "Does my dad know?"

"About the charges or that she is part of the burglaries." Jackie asked.

He exhaled, "The infamy I guess. I think I'm hoping that Donna can keep my family name out of the press."

"Already done." Jackie looked up at him with that killer smile of hers and he was totally mesmerized. He suddenly wasn't tired and certainly didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here and just talk to Jackie all day. Was that crazy?

Jackie took a bite of her sandwich which was starting to get cold. "Donna agreed to leave both family names out of the story but only report that the thieves had been caught. So the mystery remains…..why didn't Laurie contact her family in the last seven years?"

Now he was getting a headache. "Maybe she had already been in jail and was finally released."

"Lydia thinks she might have been pregnant."

Eric almost spewed soup on the table. "No way."

Jackie agreed, "I know! But she's not talking. Maybe I can find out more when Michael gets better. I mean I've seen Laurie here and there over the last four years but before that? Not a clue."

"That's just not right." Eric muttered. "She could have come home anytime and my parents would have just taken her in."

Jackie shrugged, "We just don't know. Say, are you done?"

Eric looked at his half eaten sandwich and cold soup. "Yeah…I'm not feeling so good anymore."

"Sure." Jackie signaled for the check and lifted his hair to look at the bump. "Maybe you need some more of that painkiller and a good nap."

Eric nodded. Thinking about his wayward sister totally ruined his lunch. He was having a good time and then bam! Laurie took all the fun out of it. Jackie paid the check and was already putting on her coat by the time Eric realized what happened. He stood up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

Jackie waved away his hand, "This one's on me. You can pay next time."

There were those butterflies again, "Next time? Like in a date…next time?" He asked hopefully.

Jackie snorted, "Seriously? You think you're only going to pay for a lunch? If you take me out, it's going to be food that's eaten with a knife and fork my friend.. Let's get you home before you faint."

Eric smiled but added, "Pass out. Fainting is for dumbasses."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	22. 22 – Christmas Eve

**Author Note**: _Longer chapter but I hope it's worth the wait!_

* * *

**Chapter** 22 – Christmas Eve

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_She clasped her hands in her lap and smiled. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on with our daughter?"_

_Red blinked. __How did she know?_

_Kitty Forman surprised him every day._

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red looked into that soft face he was so familiar with and just knew he couldn't lie but how could he tell Kitty the truth when it might break her heart? He rubbed his whiskered chin and opened his mouth to speak but just closed it again.

"What kind of trouble is she in?" Kitty asked expectantly.

Red blinked. "What do you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really, but knowing Laurie, she comes around when she's in trouble or about to be. We are her life preserver."

True. Red took a deep breath and exhaled. "Honey, it's a little more complicated than that. We are going to need to hire a lawyer."

Kitty lifted a brow. "And how do you expect us to pay for it? We are on a fixed income and before you even suggest it, we are NOT selling the house. That's for Eric and his future family." Then she muttered, "…if he ever gets around to having one."

He smiled at her moxie. "No, we're not selling the house honey. Laurie has been doing….well, let's say she's had….a lot of…_adventures_ lately and they weren't of the legal kind."

Kitties put a hand over her heart and in a feigned voice asked, "Well, are they ever?" She shook her head sadly. "What did she do?"

Red exhaled. "I think the part that worried me the most was she stole Jackie's Mustang and got into an accident. All I could think of was both of you injured in a car crash. There's a count for Grand Theft Auto and she's done some other things that will have her jailed or on probation for a very long time." Maybe he sugar coated it too much but he didn't want to worry Kitty more than necessary.

"Well, before she gets taken to jail, I want to see her." Kitty stated.

"Honey, she's still healing from the accident and there's an officer stationed outside her room."

"Red Forman. I don't ask for much, but I'm asking you now to make arrangements so I can see my daughter." There was a fiery passion in her eyes that Red hadn't seen in a long time. "Let me check with the hospital and see what I can do."

Kitty smiled and replied, "Good, now what are we having for lunch?"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The two days prior to Christmas Eve past quickly. Eric tried his hand at a little bit of holiday shopping and even managed to pry Taylor off of his new girlfriend long enough to have a drink at the Margarita Shack. That conversation was basically how wonderful Lydia was and only made Eric want to talk to Jackie even more.

"She calls me Tay-Tay." Taylor said in wonderment. "Do you know how awesome it is to have a nickname?"

Eric sipped his margarita and looked at the colored lights on the tree. He sighed. It was a long time that anyone called him anything but _dumbass_. His best friend was hopelessly, head over heels in love. Eric was having a bad case of the serious "likes". He _liked_ talking to Jackie and he _liked_ looking at her and he _liked_ that his mom liked her too. The question was, how did _like_ evolve to something else?

Taylor looked at his friend, "Dude, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. What did you get Jackie? And before you tell me you didn't get her anything, I'm gonna have to call you a liar because that girl is always on your mind." Taylor rubbed his chin. "Say, do you know how long it's been since you quit mooning over your ex-fiancé? Months! And I will say it's been quite refreshing."

Eric frowned. When did Taylor become such a mind reader? He had been struggling with a gift for Jackie. Anything expensive would seem like he was trying to buy her attention and something cheap would just be offensive. Besides, what did she even like these days? He looked at Taylor and told a hopefully not whopper of a lie, "I got her a cashmere scarf." _**Mental note**__: go out and find a cashmere scarf __tonight__! Wait! Where do I find cashmere?_

Taylor set back in his pub chair, "Whoa! Nice gift. Are you giving it to her tomorrow?"

Eric shrugged, "I think I have to. She's driving up to see her dad in prison for Christmas day. The only problem I really have is that I don't know where her apartment is. I have her phone number but I seem like a jerk, because I don't know where she lives."

Taylor laughed, "Too funny man. I'll get the address from Lydia and then you can show up and surprise her. Talk about a nice way of saying "You are the one."

"I'm not saying she's the one." Eric argued feebly.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Oh please. She is SO the one. I've seen you go jelly belly when you look at her and besides, I think she has a little something for you too."

He didn't want to appear too hopeful so he asked, "Like how do you mean? Did she say something to Lydia?"

Taylor was enjoying this way more than he should have. "She gives you a hard time. Not _hard_ in the way I usually mean," He laughed to himself and continued. "She challenges you and I must say it's quite funny to see you tie your tongue in knots."

Slightly irritated, Eric replied, "Jackie does not have that effect on me."

Taylor smirked, "Yeah, just keep telling yourself whatever it is you need to believe." He downed the rest of his drink. "I gotta go; Lydia is making Hungry Man dinners for us." Taylor shrugged on his jacket and threw a twenty on the table. "Have an extra drink on me. I think you need the courage to see your girlfriend tomorrow before she leaves town."

Eric looked alarm. Jackie was leaving town? Oh wait….she was going to see Jack Burkhart in prison…..that could be considered an out of town visit. "No worries my friend, my Christmas gift will be better than any gift you could give Lydia."

Taylor flexed a bicep, "What could possibly be better than me?" He winked. "Hey, see ya after Christmas okay?"

Eric grinned, "Of course. Enjoy your holiday." He watched his best friend walk away and suddenly felt very alone. His mom and dad were together. Kelso and Laurie were in the same hospital…and here he was in the Margarita Shack nursing a drink. There was no braless Cindy Betz to take his mind to other places.

Eric suddenly felt the need to go shopping.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Kitty tucked the blankets tighter around her hips and thighs. The cool evening breeze had a bit of a wind chill factor that she wasn't expecting. Red leaned over from behind the handles of the wheelchair. "You okay? Sure you want to do this?"

Kitty nodded. Of course she was! She pushed that baby out of her loins and nurtured the infant into the child woman that repeatedly got herself in trouble – it was time for Mom to step in. "I'll be fine Red. Let's just get there before she's transferred to the Police Station."

Laurie tugged her ankle a little harder and realized that it was indeed cuffed to the wheelchair. _Like she was actually going to run away with a broken leg and fractured elbow and broken wrist!_ It was hard enough to put on a new pair of hospital issued granny panties, much less wash her face in the tiny bathroom sink with one hand. Now she was relegated to sitting in this lousy metal go cart until officer Fuller came to get her.

There was a brief knock on the door and there was Officer Handsome poking his head in, "Miss Forman, I have some visitors….you can have five minutes to see them here or see them after we book you into County."

Laurie put on her most bored expression. She waved her good hand, "Whatever. If it's my brother…wait…..is it Kelso?" she asked hopefully.

EW Fuller opened the door wider and Laurie's stone of a heart dropped into her chest. Her father was pushing her mother in a wheelchair. God her parents were so old! Daddy had a little bit of fuzzy gray hair and was he sporting a beard? Right on daddy! But, mom! She looked terrible.

The silence in the room was nearly deafening. Officer Fuller coughed uncomfortably and uttered, "Five minutes." He slipped out of the private room quietly while Red put on Kitty's parking brake. He sighed loudly and pulled over a chair to sit across the dueling wheelchairs.

"Laurie." Kitty said hesitantly.

"Mother." Her bruised and beat up daughter answered in kind.

Red scrubbed his face. His elbows rested on his thighs and he looked at his daughter's hardened features. "Laurie, honey….what happened?"

Laurie looked at her father and could feel tears behind her eyes but she would not cry. "I was arrested."

Kitty pointed towards the handcuffed ankle, "Well we can see that Laurie!"

Laurie pointed at her mother's wheelchair, "What happened to you?"

Red sighed and gave his daughter a much abbreviated version of the story he told all who asked, "Over a year ago, some dumbass nearly killed your mother in a random accident. She practically broke all the bones in her body and is still recovering from a severe head injury." But here, Red's voice cracked, "She may never be able to go home."

Kitty's eyes met her husband's as they shared the grief of that horrific day so long ago. The look wasn't unnoticed by the younger Forman, but she chose to study the worn soles of her father's shoes.

"All this time you've been in Kenosha….so close and yet why? Why didn't you call us?" Kitty implored.

Laurie shrugged, "Dunno. Probably the drugs."

Red could feel his face get warm; "Don't say that."

Laurie glared at him, "Like you care. I call home and someone named Samantha answers. Did you replace me so easily? You have a new daughter and now I'm not needed anymore?"

Kitty blinked. _Samantha? Who was that?  
_

Red was perplexed. "You thought Steven's ex-wife replaced you? Honey, you're our daughter!"

Kitty was still trying to process the name Samantha when Red squeezed her hand," Las Vegas. The stripper…."

"Oh….OH! Ahahahahaha….now, I remember!" Kitty laughed.

It was odd, but in that moment Laurie realized she had missed that laugh. She wasn't ready to make nice, but for a tiny slice of time, it was like being young again. Too soon, the door opened and Officer Fuller came back. "Sorry folks, but I have to take Miss Forman to Kenosha County. You can see her there tomorrow while she waits to be formally charged.

Fuller turned the wheelchair around and smiled his sympathies. "Again, sorry we had to meet under these conditions."

Red and Kitty held hands until they could no longer see any sign of their daughter and her wheelchair.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The bubbles were popping and the radio was on an FM dial playing soft Christmas melodies. A satin pillow propped her brunette locks against the tiled wall. A bottle of better than average wine was resting on the floor as Jackie soaked in the warm silky water. This whole week had been so crazy and after all the chaos at the hospital, she still had New Year's Eve invitations to design and print, that medical conference at the Hilton wanted 300 journals collated and bound in some expensive jackets – it was exhausting!

The highlight of her day was when Angus Manning, the owner of Print Masters, dropped by to leave his Christmas Bonus checks. Lydia and Nadine were pleasantly surprised but poor Harold was left scratching his cheek. "That's it? Seriously?"

Jackie opened her own envelope when the shift ended and smiled broadly at the five figures followed by a decimal point. Yeah….life was good sometimes! She had closed up shop and watched her employees leave one by one. Nadine and Lydia were last, thinking they were coy, setting brightly wrapped gifts on her desk.

Jackie smiled and thought about how much they would enjoy Monday away from work with pay. That was her gift to the girls. She would just make Harold slog along with her during that busy Saturday. She hummed _Frosty the Snowman_ as she nestled deeper in the satiny waters.

One sleek arm reached down for the wine and she pulled out the cork and drank straight from the bottle – yum. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was totally relaxed. Wait, what was that background noise? Some kind of buzzing was ruining her solitude.

The doorbell.

Damn.

If Nadine had lost her key again…..Jackie reached up for a fluffy towel and slowly dried off. She got lost in the thick warm bathrobe and tied the belt around her waist. Snagging the wine from the floor, Jackie staggered into the living room. The lights were dim and her tiny Christmas tree blinked happily in the corner. Cinnamon and vanilla candles were lit on the coffee table and it smelled just like she had baked cookies.

Unlocking the door, Jackie opened it wide to find a huge wrapped present hiding Nadine's face. "Girl, if you lose your key again, I'm not replacing it."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It took four saleswomen and much more money than Eric intended to pay, but the cashmere scarf was beautiful. It was colored in soft purples, mint greens and pinks and Jackie was going to love it. Somehow, he had also been coerced into purchasing a matching set of mittens.

Getting Jackie's address from Lydia was like prying teeth. She wanted to know what, why, when and how AND he had to show the gift which she promptly rewrapped. "You want her to love the gift don't you? Of course you do!"

He watched Lydia's nimble fingers fold and tape and the colorful wrap on the box and then with a pair of scissors and trimming, she created this massive red bow with ringlets of ribbon. It was a creative treasure.

Now he stood in front of an apartment door adorned with a pine wreath and a huge package in his arms. He rang the doorbell. He rang it once again. There was no way he was going to just leave this present on her doorstep and walk away. Using his finger, he pushed the bell until his fingernail turned red.

Finally, the door opened with a whoosh of warmth and the scent of cinnamon glazed cookies and a well-timed, _"Girl, if you lose your key again, I'm not replacing it." _He smiled behind the gift.

"I'm not a girl and I don't have a key."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_I'm not a girl and I don't have a key." _The words were spoken by a smiling brown haired man in a nice black double-breasted pea coat. Long fingers curled around the edges of a big Christmas decorated box.

"Eric? Are you crazy? Do you know what time it is?" Jackie asked incredulously.

Eric couldn't exactly see his watch so he guessed, "After ten? I think the mall closed and then I had to endure Lydia rewrapping the present…." He could feel a hand closing over his forearm pulling him into the delightfully smelling apartment.

"I'm just going to set this down…." Before he could continue, the gift was ripped out of his hands. He hid a smile at Jackie's sound of glee. "We're going to put this right on the sofa." There was a small hiccup and she apologized, "Excuse me, but I've been spending the night with Pinot Noir so I'm a little bit wasted."

Jackie turned around and when Eric found she was only dressed in a bathrobe, he took a deep breath and blew out, his heart thudding in his chest. "Wasted. Okay!"

She held up the bottle, "Want a slug?"

Eric took the bottle from her delicate fingertips and put it to his lips. A nice swallow and he had to admit that the wine wasn't too bad. He was no connoisseur, but it was nice. Jackie in her bathrobe was nicer. _God, I'm such a perv! _

"You know, you didn't have to get me a present." Jackie said walking towards the kitchen. Eric sat down in a chair beside the sofa and looked around her well decorated apartment. A girl's apartment. He smiled. "Nice place."

Jackie came back from the kitchen with a long thin holiday paper wrapped box. "I got you something too."

_Now this was a surprise!_ "You didn't have to." He lied okay? He knew was it was a lie – he wanted _something_ – anything that meant he meant something to her. All these random events that kept throwing them together had to mean something….didn't it?

The slim box was wrapped perfectly and felt warm in his hand. Yet, when Jackie sat on the sofa in that soft fluffy robe, his heart felt warmer. _Maybe it was the wine_. It was like she caught him looking at her bare leg and quickly exclaimed she was cold and would be right back.

Yikes! Jackie came back with a collar-less sweatshirt and some kind of yoga pants that hugged every curve. Much sexier She had even donned a pair of silly socks like the kind she gave his mother. Flopping back on the couch, she crossed her legs and set the Christmas present in her lap. "You go first."

Eric looked at the box in his hands and then the clock on the wall, "Don't you want to wait a few minutes? It's almost Christmas."

Jackie looked at the wall clock, "Are you kidding? Wait another hour? Open up buddy boy or I'll take it back."

He smiled. Except for Taylor's book of _Jokes for the Bathroom_, this was his only real gift. Carefully, he untaped the side of the long slim box and nearly gasped. Real silk neckties! A navy blue with tiny white polka dots that would go perfectly with his best suit. A soft gold tie with a satiny sheen that bespoke of late nights and cocktails. Lastly, a light paisley patterned tie that seemed to match every shirt he owned. How did she know? Moreover, how much did she spend?!

Her smiled was wavering. "You hate them."

Eric picked up the gold tie, "No no – I love it! I've never owned a real silk tie. I usually just get the kind that clips under the color."

Jackie laughed. She had figured as much when she was walking through Dillard's looking for a prison-safe gift for her dad. She saw the set of mens ties and knew instantly it was something Eric would appreciate.

"Your turn." Eric grinned.

The package was annihilated in less than 15 seconds. Jackie's fingers delicately unfolded the tissue paper and she gasped. "Oh my!" The soft cashmere was pressed against her cheek. She looked at Eric with gratitude, "I love it! All my favorite colors….how did you know?"

Eric leaned forward and pushed away the shredded wrapping paper. "There's a part two."

Jackie had totally missed the mittens. "Oh my gosh, they are adorable!" She tugged one soft mitt onto her hand and pressed it to her face. "These are the sweetest gifts. Eric, you didn't have to do this."

"So you told me already." He teased.

Jackie started to stand up but the Pinot Noir insisted she sit back down. "Er head rush….I think."

Eric knew she was leaving early in the morning and didn't want to keep her. "Tell you what, how about I take these home and I can… _tie one on_….when I get home."

Jackie giggled, "Bad joke. Let me walk you to the door." She put the scarf over her shoulder as she tried getting the other mitten onto her bare hand. "Snuggly." Her voice had dropped in pitch and to Eric it sounded entirely too sensual for Christmas Eve.

"Uh….yeah, I think I got it." He said quickly.

Turning, he managed to scoop his tie trio and carefully put them back in the back but when he looked up, Jackie was already at the door trying to turn the knob. The soft knit fabric wouldn't grip the brass and it just slipped under her fingers.

Puzzled, she looked up, "You can't leave and I can't get out."

Eric wanted to laugh but having her so close where he could feel the warmth of her skin was playing havoc with his senses. "I'll turn the doorknob okay?"

She closed her eyes and thought about the last few Christmas Eves she had spent alone. This was not going to be like another one of those. "I have mistletoe taped above the door."

Eric looked up and for some weird reason, all he could think of was his mom's faded mistletoe keepsake that his dad had sent her and how much it meant. Eric easily drew Jackie into him and enveloped his arms around her waist. He reached down to one mittened hand and drew out her small fingers. Her eyes were closed and those long lashes rested on the dewy soft skin of her cheek.

For Jackie, just being held in an embrace, on Christmas Eve, under the mistletoe was romantic enough. The wine was an enhancement. She felt Eric's hand trail slowly up her arm and then he curled his fingers around her neck until she could almost feel his breath on her lips.

"Tell me to leave." He whispered.

Jackie shook her head in the negative and their lips brushed just a bit….just enough to bring back that familiar electric jolt touching Eric always gave her. Jackie's eyes opened and she found Eric's eyes were dark and staring at her mouth. She lifted her bare hand to touch his cheek and he kissed her.

Jackie felt every nerve in her body turn to flames and as he kissed her, he wrapped the cashmere scarf around her throat. The sensations were nearly overwhelming. She leaned into the kiss as the tender brushing of lips became a little more daring...a little more heated.

Her mittened hand went to his chest and he held it in place with his own so she could feel the thudding of his heart. "I have to go." He whispered.

Her head fell against his chest as she stood on wobbly legs. "I know."

Eric tilted her chin. "You enjoy the day tomorrow with your dad and tell him I said Merry Christmas."

Jackie couldn't seem to stop smiling. Her hand touched the scarf. "Thank you for the gift."

Eric had one foot out the door. "Thank you for the ties."

The second foot was out the door and it was snowing. Jackie stood on the threshold. "Thank you for the mittens."

Snowflakes pelted his back and arms, "Um….I forgot my coat…."

Jackie laughed gaily and stepped back into her apartment to retrieve Eric's jacket. While he was slipping his arms into the sleeves, Jackie took the initiative to plant a soft kiss against the side of his mouth. "Thank you for stopping by."

As she closed the door she whispered, "Merry Christmas Eric." The door shut and he put his palm against it. "Merry Christmas to you too…Jackie." Just on the other side of the door, Jackie leaned against the wood and hugged herself. This was the nicest holiday she could remember in a long time.

She touched her lips. _Yes, nicest holiday in a long time. _

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	23. 23 - Christmas

**Author Note**: _Seasons of Changes_

* * *

**Chapter** 23 - Christmas

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_Tell me to leave." He whispered._

_Jackie shook her head in the negative and their lips brushed just a bit….just enough to bring back that familiar electric jolt touching Eric always gave her. Jackie's eyes opened and she found Eric's eyes were dark and staring at her mouth. She lifted her bare hand to touch his cheek and he kissed her._

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric could not sleep. No, that wasn't exactly correct – he didn't want to sleep. If he fell asleep, the tingling on his lips would disappear and the sensation of holding Jackie in his arms would just be a faded memory.

Yet, he woke up in his armchair around nine. There was a crook in his neck but he was smiling. It wasn't a dream! Should he call her? Did that seem too desperate? _Was she thinking about the kiss?_ Shit, now Taylor was rubbing off on him! _Get it together Forman_! It's breakfast with the folks at Serenity Palms!

It was _breakfast_ with a paisley patterned tie. Eric smiled – his mom would love this!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie clutched the University of Wisconsin sweatshirt that she had slipped into a decorated bag. The colorful tissue had been wrinkled beyond repair since the guards had investigated the bag contents at least three times. It wasn't like she was smuggling in knives or anything!

Still, she sat on the cold metal picnic bench with the rest of the prisoner families waiting for visitation. Jackie smiled at her new mittens. It was so thoughtful of Eric to give her a new pair that matched the beautiful scarf she had draped over her shoulders. Better than the mittens was the kiss. She knew it wasn't the wine – it was that _Zing_! That jolt of electricity that she only felt around Eric. Was there something there worth pursuing?

Maybe! Maybe all those random meetings were leading to something after all? Jackie didn't have any more time to think about it as the gate buzzer went off and the visiting room was filled with prisoners bearing handcuffs and glad tidings.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"My my, you certainly look snazzy this morning!" Kitty greeted her son. Red looked up from the newspaper and nodded his head. Eric walked over and put a hand on his dad's shoulder before setting a gift wrapped box on the chair. "Merry Christmas dad."

Eric skirted around Red's legs and kissed his mother on the cheek and handed her a small decorated box. "Merry Christmas to you mom."

"Merry Christmas Eric." Kitty said happily. "Did you bring Jackie with you?"

"No, she's visiting her dad in prison. They are doing the holidays together." Eric replied. His mother was shaking the box and trying to guess the contents. "So we don't get to see her." Kitty concluded.

"Mom, you have me….isn't that enough?" Eric joked feebly.

Red lowered the rim of his reading glasses just enough to give his son a reminder glance that Laurie was still in the picture. Call it the "dumbass" glare of the year. Eric blanched and changed the subject. "So….presents! Open yours mom."

Kitty smiled like a young girl and plucked the bow from the box and carefully stuck the adhesive square to her small bedside table. She removed the wrapping paper and smiled at her son. "Oh honey, I love it. Look Red! Eric got me a photo album."

Red looked up, "Well, now we can finally take this conglomeration off the wall and put it somewhere sensible."

Kitty opened the empty book and touched the empty plastic covers. "This is going to become my memory book. I can put all my letters, postcards and photos in here to help me remember."

Eric didn't realize what a wonderful idea that was. He merely picked the album up because the orange, green and gold colors reminded him of home. That must have been along the lines of what his mother was thinking. Score for Eric! Two perfect Christmas gifts in 12 hours.

"Red honey, what did you get?" Kitty asked.

Eric watched his dad pick up the smaller package and fumble with the wrapping paper. He tossed the happy penguins with snow hats into the trash and said, "Hmmmm…..a new wallet? What was wrong with my old one?"

Eric bit back a smile as Red opened the compartments and found three crisp one hundred dollar bills tucked inside. He looked at his son with questioning eyes, but Eric only grinned, "Dad…sometimes a guy just gets lucky."

Red smiled one of those rare happy Red Forman smiles and replied, "You know son….maybe one of these days we should go out and get us a beer."

Eric sat down on the side of his mom's hospital. "I'd like that dad. I'd really like that."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"The whole business is a scam!" Jack Burkhart exclaimed adamantly. "I should know, I was involved in a bit of that myself."

Jackie frowned at her father. The University of Wisconsin shirt was layered over his prison jumpsuit and just looked tacky. This whole conversation about Kitty Forman being screwed over by the nursing home staff was tacky! Jackie fiddled with her mitten fingers and looked up at the dark hair of her still handsome father. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Jack scrubbed his face and pushed another "homemade cookie" at his daughter. "Look honey, all I'm saying is that unless she is on life support and can't tinkle on her own, there is no reason she needs to be in a nursing home prison. Those _so-called_ owners are fleecing the government by charging extra for every little pill. There is a requirement for each nurse to have five patients, but you know what? It's more like 10 to one."

"Dad, what do you want me to do?" Jackie asked exasperated.

"Break her out. Save Red some money." He explained. "Every day that Kitty Forman spends in that hell hole, and excuse me for calling it that, they are wasting money." Jack took a drink of his generic cola and continued. "Those nursing homes smell like piss because there's no one to clean up after the incontinent and the food is just enough calories to get them through the day. If I remember Kitty correctly, she's probably wasting away eating cafeteria food."

Jackie didn't want to admit that Mrs. Forman did look a little thinner than normal and her dad was right, there was a stink to that room. Jack took his daughter's hand. "Do this Christmas wish for me honey. All that woman needs is something to keep her busy, something to occupy her mind and to go to sleep in her own bed at night."

"But daddy….she has therapy and if she falls, she might break something." Jackie argued.

Jack brushed his dark hair from his forehead. "Day nurse. Red can hire a day nurse that insurance will cover, to help Kitty with all the lady delicate issues, a walk to the mail box and some non-slip shoes will help with those other concerns."

Jackie didn't want to argue because everything her dad said made sense. Kitty Forman was in a prison. Surely, she could have a wheelchair at home and a walker when she needed it. Red could get one of those elevator things for the staircase so she could sleep upstairs…..how was she going to convince the Forman family that Serenity Palms wasn't the place for someone as nice as Kitty? This was going to be interesting. "Okay daddy, I'll talk to the family and see what I can do."

Jack smiled, "Thanks now eat the rest of the cookies I made for you. I put extra sugar in your batch." He whispered the part about the sugar like it was something clandestine and shouldn't be shared with the other inmate's families.

Mr. Burkhart leaned back on the bench, crossed his arms and said. "Now….tell me all about your mother."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric walked with his dad back to the tiny apartment. "You want to give me your dirty clothes? I'm doing some laundry tonight since most of the tenants are gone."

Red bumped shoulders with his son, "You didn't have to go and do that for me son."

Eric put his cold hands in his pockets and glanced at this father, "Yeah….I know….I just wanted to. I mean I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you and mom."

Red stopped and looked at his worn shoes that barely kept his feet dry. "_Maybe now I can get some good leather shoes,"_ The thought ran through his head lightning fast. "Son, I think that is the smartest thing I've heard you say in a long time."

Father and son looked at each other and burst out laughing.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

It was after ten p.m. when Jackie opened the door to Serenity Palms. She stopped at the threshold and sniffed the air, just like her father recommended. Yep, there was an underlying odor that was probably masking someone's adult diaper. She looked around the entrance and found the visitor desk had an old man in a white smock snoozing in his chair.

Quietly, closing the door behind her, Jackie crept down the empty halls where she could hear muffled sobbing and someone else having a bad dream. Shivering, but not from the cold, Jackie looked around the corner to Mrs. Forman's room. There were only two nurses that she could see and one of them was reading a magazine while the other was chatting on the phone.

Keeping close to the wall, she waited until Miss Redbook turned the page then Jackie slipped around door the hallway to the private room. There was a dim light under her door, but no noise, so apparently Kitty was alone.

Kitty looked up from the muted television when she saw her door opening. _Did Steven get back from his trip early?_ Nope, this little brunette was too short to be her Steven. "Well….hello dear, what brings you by this late on Christmas?"

Jackie smiled, "I brought you some Christmas treats." She held out a small basket that held the remainder of her father's prison cookies. Kitty struggled to sit up in the bed but Jackie could see that the safety bars made it difficult for her to get leverage. The small woman walked around the side of the bed, turned on the lamp and helped Kitty to a sitting position.

Kitty looked at the basket of pathetic homemade cookies and looked at her wall noticing the Polaroid picture of herself and Jackie from days before. "How are you Jackie?"

Jackie grinned, she knew Kitty had forgotten her name, but hadn't forgotten who she was. "I'm good Mrs. Forman. I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Did you have a good day?"

Kitty smiled, "Oh yes. Eric and Red had a brunch with me and some carolers sang songs….they were terrible singers but it's the holiday….ahahahaha…." Kitty's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Jackie sat down and relayed everything she could remember from the conversation with her father. Kitty listened patiently, nodded when appropriate and smiled. She patted the small hand when the tête-à-tête was over. "Honey, although you make a strong argument. I can't just leave."

"But why not?" Jackie was confused. After what she had seen and knew to be true, the only logical recourse was to break Kitty Forman out of this room and take her back to Point Place where she belonged.

Kitty's voice was soft but wavered, "I can't leave…..because I'm too scared."

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**AN:** _Author is not an expert about nursing home practices but author has visited relatives in several and let's just say that prison might have been a step up!_


	24. 24 - What a Rush!

**Author Note**: _Seasons of Changes_

* * *

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

**Chapter** 24 - What a Rush!

Balloon arches of every color, cherubs in diapers with a bow and arrow adorned the arch. The Print Masters lobby displayed every conceivable decoration for a world class New Year's Eve party. Jackie's favorite printer was spewing out invitations to some parties for the upper crust and hotel conventions were creating banners for industry specific events. It was kind of a rush being privy to who was invited to what party – Jackie Burkhart had a personal invite to all of them.

Lydia sat on the edge of Jackie's desk swinging her long leg back and forth. "She said no? Seriously?"

Jackie leaned back in her office chair. "She didn't really say no…more like she was afraid."

"What could she possibly be afraid of?" Lydia asked.

Jackie shrugged, "Probably the fear of wide open spaces I guess. She's been confined to that bed and that room for so long; it's the only world she's known. I think that if she thinks she falls, no one is going to be there to help her."

"Day nurse." Lydia said simply.

Jackie's mouth fell open, 'That's what my dad said! He told me about all the things that could be done in her own home that would make it safe."

"We could teach her yoga." Lydia reached her long arms upward and then bent sideways wiggling her fingers. "Show her some simple stretching exercises to make her nimble and lithe – she'd be less likely to fall if she had some balancing workouts."

Jackie bit her thumbnail. "I wonder what she does at therapy."

Lydia frowned, "My aunt had some of those and you know what? They played _catch_ with a beach ball. The ass charged her 75 bucks an hour for that!" Lydia was clearly incensed at the topic, "I mean I would have played catch for one of her potato casseroles…..hey….what if we, you and me…..Jackie, we can do PT for your friend."

Jackie smiled at that thought. Getting Kitty Forman toned and flexible was part one of her three part plan. Part two was getting her used to being outside the room and part three was getting her back to Point Place. There was the sudden sound of snapping fingers in front of her face, "Earth to boss lady, I'm still talking." Lydia interrupted Jackie's musings.

"What?!"

Lydia smirked, "I asked you a question. _Why_ are you really interested in this old lady?"

Jackie frowned, "Because I like her and I've known her since I was a sophomore in high school you – why do you think?"

Lydia sing-songed, "Because she's Eric's mother….. ..la la la la la!"

Jackie pushed on her friends legs, "Off my desk and back to work you idiot. I have some calls to make."

Lydia grinned and laughed, "Jackie likes Eric…ha ha nonnie." The auburn head continued singing her little ditty all the way back to the customer counter, but Jackie smiled. So what if she liked Eric. She liked Red and Kitty. However, she did NOT like Laurie.

That girl owed her a new car!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The Kenosha County Correction officer was careful of the broken wrist when she fingerprinted Miss Laurie Forman. The blue long sleeve shirt was cut at the elbow to fit over Laurie's cast as was the cutoff that matched her broken leg. Still, the denim clothing was not flattering, nor was the mug shot.

After leaving the hospital, Laurie was escorted by Officer Handsome to the women's detention center while waiting for her appearance in front of the judge to plead her case. Officer Fuller was kind enough to give Red a heads up and not let his daughter know that family would be sitting behind the bar.

It was that Monday morning that Red got a phone call that the booking process had been completed and his daughter was waiting to be arraigned. The paperwork was expedited due to her injuries and her case was docketed for court the Wednesday prior to New Year's Eve. A Legal Aid was assigned to help Laurie move through the arraignment so bail could be set if she plead "not guilty" which was the anticipated conclusion.

Red listened closely as the district attorney read off a litany of charges against his daughter and he wanted desperately wanted to cover his ears and not believe his little girl could have done everything she was accused of.

Kitty could never know.

At the end of the judge's ruling, Laurie was remanded back into custody with no chance of bail, as she was considered a flight risk. Red could have told _that_ to the judge before he even started. Still, it was a horrible feeling to see your first born child, shackled and broken, shuffling through a doorway to a waiting bus.

It seemed as though there was a connection. Laurie stopped for a brief moment and turned her head. Red couldn't make eye contact but would swear to anyone that asked, he would swear that his daughter knew he was there.

Red Forman would always be there for Laurie.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie was proofing some baby shower invitations when a bright green envelope was dropped on her desk. Startled, she jumped in her chair and was just about to give the bearer of the envelope a piece of her mind, when she looked up she found a bouquet of bright orange poppies surrounded by lavender larkspur.

A brown head popped around the flowers and there was Eric. Her previous irritation vanished and she smiled. "What are you doing here? Slumming?" She joked.

Eric laid the gorgeous flowers along the edge of her desk. "Slumming? You work in a much better part of town than me so…..I'm hardly slumming. Go ahead, open it." He tilted his head towards the envelope.

Jackie pushed her hair over her shoulder and set down the monocle she was using for error proofing. "What's this?" She asked with a smile.

Eric sat back in the chair and fiddled with his new paisley tie. "I remember someone suggesting I throw a New Year's Eve party….in a bigger apartment."

Jackie thought back to his Christmas party.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Jackie smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you Doug. Maybe Eric here will throw a New Year's Eve party…." She looked back at Eric who quickly composed himself and leaned a hip against the kitchen counter. "Maybe we can have it in a bigger apartment." She was teasing but felt like Eric knew that._

_Doug smiled, "I'd like that and be sure to bring Miss Nadine, I'd like to take her out on a proper date." He shrugged into the other coat sleeve and nodded to Eric, "I"ll see you after the holiday man!"_

_Eric grinned; he loved Christmas vacation -two glorious weeks of no work, no worries and sleeping in. "We'll get together…." He smiled at Jackie as he said this, "….maybe New Year's Eve?"_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

She looked across the desk while sliding a lavender fingernail under the flap of the envelope. His smile was simple and unexpected. Jackie pulled out the festive card heavily decorated with glitter.

It was an invitation and not one that her store printed either.

* _Happy New Year *_

_* my new best friend*_

_*let's party together*_

_*'til this old year ends*_

There was a drawing of a champagne bottle with the corking popping out and Eric had handwritten in his ridiculous scrawl. _I made reservations at the Villa….will you eat a meal with a knife and fork with me?_

Jackie laughed. "You goon! Of course I will. You are aware that the Villa is THE most expensive restaurant on any holiday."

Eric grinned, "Of course. Did you think I'd take you to Fatso Burger?"

A peek around the corner was followed by a whistle., "Ooohhhh….someone got flowers!" Which was followed by Lydia's earlier sing-song ditty, "Jackie likes Eric….ha ha…nonnie!"

Eric lifted a brow, "She sings terrible. Should we be worried?"

Jackie laughed, "No, she tends to forget the lyrics about 30 seconds later." Did Eric hear that little piece of the song about _Jackie likes Eric_ – did he? Nah, he couldn't have. She set down the invitation and smiled, "What time are you going to pick me up?"

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. He did hear the little ditty about _Jackie likes Eric _and it took all of his reserve not to smile big. Instead, he tamped down the excitement (at least until he could be in his car and shout with happiness) and replied, "How about I pick you up around 6:30?

The Villa! No date had ever taken her to one of Kenosha's most exclusive restaurants! This was a first and who was the invite from? Eric Forman. That totally blew her mind! Jackie smiled demurely and replied, "I think that would be fine. Are we driving in your car?"

Eric frowned slightly and the tug of his stitches pulled, "Um….yes?" _How else she expect to get there? _

"Okay, I've never driven in a Mazda so I was going to offer…."

"You could _let_ me drive your Thunderbird….." he teased.

Jackie tucked the invitation back into the envelope, "My insurance won't cover you driving a rental car. Just to be sure, neither you nor you dad has crashed a car lately…have you?"

Eric sat back in the office chair, "Owww….first burn of the after-Christmas. No, Jackie…it's just the women in the family that do that."

Realizing what she said did indeed sound like a burn, Jackie quickly explained, "I mean it's been a long time since I've driven with anyone…usually I do the driving."

"Well, this is a _date_ Missy and traditionally, the dude drives the car so you can get over it." Eric said testily.

Her lips started to curl in a smile. The more confident Eric Forman was showing. "Relax….you're paying….you can drive."

Placated, Eric smiled, "Thanks. Why do you have to be so antagonistic?"

Jackie pushed her hair over her shoulder, "Why Eric, if you want to take a cupcake, you have that Cindy girl from your job….I'm just going to keep you on your toes – that's what I do."

He had to agree. Jackie Burkhart always kept him on his toes! He stood up and stuck out his hand, "It's a date then."

Jackie stood up and put her small hand in his larger one. "It's a date…..and don't you dare be late."

He smiled. "Time will be duly noted." _Where her eyes sparkling or what that just the lights? _ "I'll be at your apartment at 6:30 p.m."

Jackie smiled. _Was he wearing his new paisley tie?_ How sweet! "I'll be waiting."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red felt chilled to the bone. The cold metal chair that sat in front of the bulletproof glass window was warped and off balance. The telephone receiver that hung on the wall looked like it had seen better days. Why oh why did he have to talk to his daughter like this?

_Because she's a flight risk_ – that what the Judge determined So here Red Forman sat on the day before New Year's Eve, waiting to really talk to his daughter for the first time in years..

He scrubbed his whiskered chin. "God I feel old."

There was some commotion and suddenly there was his daughter being helped on to a chair across from him. He could see her bright blue eyes through the tempered glass. She picked up her telephone receiver and put it to her ear.

Red did the same. "Laurie?"

She smiled, "Hi daddy."

He reached out to the glass to touch her, but his fingers were stopped by the security glass. "How are you?" It felt awkward to speak through the phone when his daughter was just inches away.

Laurie shrugged. "Okay I guess. I have my trial next month. How's mom? She looked really bad."

Red smiled, "She's getting better. Sometimes she slips and can't remember yesterday but Eric and I like to think it's better."

Laurie frowned, "Oh yeah…how is my little brother? I nailed him pretty good." She turned her face away from the receiver and laughed. She came back on the phone, "The doctor said I have six weeks before the casts come off so I guess I wrecked myself when I hit that truck."

"Laurie…..you could have seriously been injured or even killed…how can you talk like it's such a joke?" Red gently admonished.

Laurie put on her pretend-to-care face and sighed. "Really daddy, if it hadn't been nosy Jackie's precious car, you wouldn't even know I was here so it really is just some….cosmic joke." She ran a hand thru her blonde ratted hair, "Fine." She said exasperatedly. "Maybe that was mean but Daddy, you could have found me if you really wanted to."

That was like an arrow to the heart. _If he really wanted to?_ Red exhaled softly and looked at the scratched metal tray that held his wallet. Slowly he looked up at his daughter and replied in kind, "Laurie, you could have come home any time….if you really wanted to."

Laurie's mouth fell open. A burn from her father? She was about to reply when Red said, "I'm sorry, I can't talk to you like this. I'll find out when your trial is and see you there." With that said, he hung up the phone receiver leaving his daughter to stare awkwardly at his retreating back.

"But daddy…." She cried into the phone. He couldn't hear her and he couldn't see her and Laurie Forman had no one else in the world that knew where she was.

She was alone.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	25. 25 - All Glitz and Glam

**Author Note**: _It's all J/E romance….but you were expecting that weren't you?_

* * *

**Chapter** 25 - All Glitz and Glam

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"No, you can't wear that! It screams_, I'm desperate and begging_." Lydia snatched the sapphire dress from Jackie's hands. The brunette frowned. "I'm not desperate and I'm not begging, jeez, get a job."

Lydia rolled off the sofa and walked to the fridge for a fresh Tab. "Okay Miss Thing, what did you wear for your last New Year's Eve?"

Jackie pressed her finger against her lips and tried to recall and then frowned. "Footie pajamas."

Lydia grinned, "And the year before that?"

Jackie threw the clothes hanger at her friends head. "I hate you."

Laughing, Lydia put the blue dress back on the clothes hanger, "I love you too. Seriously, it's been years since you went out on a big night like this. You have to look….glam and damn… and leave him wanting."

Jackie giggled, "I never heard that expression before." Lydia moved in front of the closet replying, "Because I just made it up. How about this dark green? It will match his eyes and it makes your tan look darker."

Jackie pulled the long evening gown from the closet and held it against her figure as she studied herself in front of the full length mirror. Lydia might have something here. Some chandelier earrings and black heels and Oh!...her new scarf would make an excellent accessory.

Eric Forman was going to have his socks knocked off when he saw her.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric changed his suit three times. He wanted to wear the gold Christmas tie to give him a little flash, but none of his suits and shirt combinations seemed to match. After giving it more thought, he selected his darkest black suit, a basic white shirt and some gold cufflinks to match the tie.

He liked the image in the mirror. Dashing but not in your face chic. Jackie would approve.

He hoped!

A beautiful corsage was in a plastic container in the refrigerator and he checked three times to make sure his reservations were still at The Villa – they were. Damn, he was more nervous than he could remember. His gut told him this was a big date and don't screw up!

Just a little spit shine on his leather shoes and he was ready.

Or was he _really_ ready?

Only time would tell!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

**TEN**!

Jackie was smiling and laughing and the sparkle in her shining eyes was contagious. Eric grinned back in kind and toasted his bubbly champagne flute against hers. The Villa was alive with this undeniable energy and Jackie was in love with the shimmery glitz. The twinkling crystal stars that hung from the rafters reflected back dazzling colors that glittered joy.

Eric picked her up promptly at 6:30 and he looked like a prince. His black suit was a perfect complement to her dark green gown. He presented his elbow and she felt like a princess on the way to the ball.

Dinner was delicious and Jackie felt like she was cocooned in this wonderful bubble of warmth, bliss and happiness. So much had happened over the course of the last few weeks that this festive respite was so very welcome.

Eric felt like he had captured the brass ring of the carnival. He had the prettiest girl at the ball on his elbow and the whispered admiration of his peers. Jackie was stunning tonight (was this night any different somehow?). He flourished in her attention and felt almost like a movie star. He felt as bright as the stars that hung from the rafters.

**NINE!**

Eric's steak was the most delicious piece of beef he had ever tasted. Jackie's perfume was the sweetest flower he could imagine. They chatted. They conversed. They spoke without words. It was magic.

Jackie's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Dick Clark had started the countdown and she could hear the cheers from the television that was hiding somewhere near the bar. It was so shocking to believe that eight years ago was the last time she spent a New Year's Eve with Eric Forman. He was so the distinguished gentleman tonight.

She looked at her wrist corsage which was such a surprise. After Eric knocked on her door, he pulled this clear plastic box from the inside of his suit and presented her with the most perfect spray she could remember since High School. Swoon!

**EIGHT**! Their seats on the mezzanine overlooked the dance floor. Couples were dancing to Bruce Springsteen's "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" while keeping an eye on the television for the ball to drop in Times Square. Soapy bubbles issued from a corner of the restaurant and the floating drops were dazzling popping spontaneously, creating a great delight for Jackie as Eric would try to catch them on the palm of his hand. The pair laughed and stood up with the other customers – the New Year was almost here.

**SEVEN**! Jackie could feel the buzz in the air. Eric snagged a couple of fresh flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and took Jackie's half full glass and replaced it with new. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and adjusted the silly party hat on his head. In turn, Eric grinned and straightened her rhinestone plastic tiara. "You look like a princess." He said kindly. She looked up at him, "I feel like a princess." "You want to dance again?" He hoped she would say yes. Jackie did want to dance all night long but her tiny feet were killing her. Eric was a great dance partner and surprised her with some of his moves – they weren't a bit lame at all! "Maybe later?" He grinned, "I'm counting on it!"

**SIX**! Eric put an arm around Jackie's slim shoulders as they both shouted out the countdown with the restaurant crowd. Jackie felt like she was soaring on her very own magic carpet and Eric was Aladdin.

**FIVE**! He had to catch his breath. The lights that shimmered and glimmered cast his date in an ethereal sheen. Eric was stunned by Jackie's beauty and he was equally stunned that she was standing with him in the last seconds of 1987. He was a lucky guy.

**FOUR**! Jackie was buzzing with adrenaline. She couldn't remember feeling this excited since high school prom and at that time didn't really recognize what she was feeling. Now, Jackie could appreciate these emotions since they were so vibrant and thrilling.

**THREE**! Eric tossed back the remainder of his champagne and set the delicate glass on the small table they shared. He weaved his fingers with Jackie's smaller ones. She grinned at him and squeezed back. It was almost here. A brand new year. A brand new start on life.

**TWO**! She took a deep breath and watched the crowd as they put metallic party horns and foil blow outs between their lips. The cone shaped hats were moving with the music and excitement was almost infectious. Eric and Jackie turned to each other and simultaneously shouted, "**ONE**!" The famed ball dropped in Time's Square and strains of Auld Lang Syne were beginning to be sung.

Balloons and confetti rained from the rafters as couples cheered and kissed good wishes for the brand new year. "_HAPPY NEW YEAR"_

She smiled.

He smiled back.

Jackie set her champagne flute down on the table as two warm hands cupped her face. Jackie's little heart started banging in her breast. Suddenly she felt like a young girl again, only she wasn't some-teen-year old, but a mature woman who was secure in herself and if Eric Forman didn't kiss her right now, then he was going home alone with a badly bruised shin!

Eric looked at the luminous eyes that had darkened as he touched her face. _God she was so amazing. _ He bent his head to hers. This wasn't going to be some social kiss. No good bye kiss. This was a date kiss and it was all his. Jackie was only going to think about him, Eric Forman, date _extraordinaire_.

She saw the kiss coming and smiled and suddenly, Eric was kissing her, not on her cheek but with his fingers framing her face and his thumb brushing her jaw. Her head fell back and his kiss burned along the column of her throat only to encompass her mouth again as his tongue swept against her lips.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders as her hands slipped over his suit, the wool fabric soft under her fingers. This was not a Steven Hyde kiss. No kiss could be like Steven's, but this was definitely a 10 ½ on the kiss-o-meter scale.

Jackie hadn't expected to like kissing Eric as much as she did, so she and kissed him back which probably shocked him down to his toes. His lips were parted when she warmly returned the New Year's Eve kiss. _Auld Lang Syne_ was still being sung in the background and he was the recipient of a firm and warm and welcoming smooch.

Stopping for a much needed breath, Eric looked at Jackie and grinned. He was awake to everything. The noisemakers and swirling smells of Jackie's perfume.…the champagne that lingered on his lips from her kiss to the sensations of the universe that unfolded in front of him.

He was alive…more alive than he could remember. Eric didn't want this first moment of the new year to end. It was a fresh beginning that gave him hope. Kissing Jackie Burkhart in the mezzanine of The Villa restaurant was the most symbolic gesture Karma could give him.

He finally had hope for the future - Eric Forman actually had a future! Hot damn!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _Okay okay….so this chapter was totally self-indulgent and I had a great time writing it and I'll admit it was short. Keep your panties on, the next chapter is longer _


	26. 26 - Brand New Everything

**Author Note**: _I had to keep looking at the calendar for December 1987 so I wouldn't mix up my days of the week – how crazy is that?_

* * *

**Chapter** 26 - Brand New Everything

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_He was alive…more alive than he could remember. Eric didn't want this first moment of the New Year to end. It was a fresh beginning that gave him hope. Kissing Jackie Burkhart in the mezzanine of The Villa restaurant was the most symbolic gesture Karma could give him. _

_He finally had hope for the future - Eric Forman actually had a future! Hot damn!_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

1988 was here at last and flew in on the wings of an unforgettable kiss. Eric and Jackie stayed at The Villa drinking coffee as New Year's arrived in Colorado and then again in California. They drank and talked about nothing – nothing that only prolonged ending the wonderful evening and it was more memorable than any holiday Jackie could remember.

He was such the gentleman, walking her up the stairs in the wee hours of the morning. A light dusting of snow covered the walkway and Eric's arm around her waist was more of a poetic gesture than for her safety. Once at her apartment door, Jackie stopped and looked at him with glowing eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked shyly.

Eric smiled and pulled on her hands bringing her towards him but he kept his arms straight. Their clasped hands were low, keeping them apart yet tenderly intimate. "I would love to come in…but I won't."

Jackie blinked. Eric smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "This has been the best Thursday of my life and while I don't want it to end….it has to at some point, only so I can go home and call you and tell you just how great it was. How great you are."

Her lips curled in a smile. _What a corny yet romantic compliment that was!_ She squeezed his fingers. "You know, we've been through a lot this last year….and most of it was your fault."

He laughed softly, "I know." "I lost my car, my best friend and ended up with you." She teased.

Eric sighed happily, "I lost _my_ best friend to your wicked one, found my sister and now I'm hopelessly infatuated with you."

"I know. Shut up and kiss me goodnight." Jackie ordered. Eric wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her dark hair. That electric _zing!_ coursed through his body and when his head dipped for a goodnight kiss, Jackie's fingers slid through his hair and held the back of his head as she returned the kiss.

He managed to breathe a staggered breath. "Uh….er…..I really have to go….now….getting late…" He backed away, but still held her hand.

Jackie laughed, "You are so crazy! Go….go so you can call me."

Eric ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. _Did he make the wrong decision?_ "You sure?" His heart was pounding, waiting for her answer, He decided, "_If she asks me to stay, I'll say yes. Definitely yes yes yes!"_

Jackie laughed quietly, "No, I'm not sure and I think I'm still a little bit drunk. Go home safely and we'll talk."

Eric nodded. She was right, they were both still riding the high of the party evening and anything following such an event would have been a disaster. Well, not for him, because he was a guy, and pretty much anything would have been welcomed….it wasn't right because he cared about Jackie Burkhart.

"Good night Eric." She slid her key into the lock and opened her door. "Thank you for the wonderful party."

He waited until she closed the door and he heard the lock tumblers click into place. "Good night Jackie."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Michael Kelso sat at the windowed partition and held the cold receiver to his ear. The infection had cleared up and all the antibiotics pretty much cured his pneumonia. All he had left was this residual cough and a jail cell bunk. On the other side of the window was his dad.

"Mikey, your mom….your mom didn't want to see you like this." John Kelso sighed into the phone. "Casey said he'll come see you later, but I wanted to deliver this to you."

Kelso looked at his father. _Man, when did his dad start looking like Homer Simpson?_ He looked old! John Kelso was unfolding a piece of paper and then he pressed it to the scratched plexi-glass so his son could see. It was a child's picture of a house and a dog and two stick figures wearing dresses.

Kelso smiled at the scrawled "Betsy" at the bottom of the page and then he looked at the top once more and found that written above the clouds, eight year old Betsy had written, _I miss you daddy_.

Kelso could feel his throat get tight and he didn't want to cry because that you just don't cry in prison. He swallowed hard and spoke into the receiver, "Looks like my daughter is going to be a great artist."

John smiled and refolded the paper picture and put it back in its envelope. "Son, I wanted to tell you that Brooke is getting married in June. She found a fine fellow, a banker, and he treats Betsy real nice."

Kelso blinked. What?! His brain went into overload, "Married? I don't want some other guy being my kid's dad. That's not how it was supposed to happen!"

John had anticipated this outburst. "Son, I spoke to Brooke and she agreed that if you do your sentence as ordered and attend some program to stay off drugs….she will give you visitation."

Michael Kelso could feel a flicker of anger in his chest that sparked into a flame. "I don't want some strange dude taking care of my kid. That's my job."

John set back in his chair. "Mikey….look son. Look around you – you're in jail. How are you supposed to take care of your daughter from here? And when you get out, how is Brooke supposed to know that you won't start doing drugs again? She's afraid for Betsy's safety and she had every right to be."

Kelso closed his eyes and exhaled. He knew that everything his dad said was right and he really couldn't take care of his little girl from in this place and that really made him sad. Kelso looked up at his father, "I get it. Brooke wants to move on, but dad….I don't want Betsy to call this new guy _daddy_. I'm her daddy. She can call him anything but daddy. Can you tell that to Brooke? And when I get out of here, I'm taking care of my daughter."

John Kelso felt a measure of pride in his son for the first time in years. Mikey's fighting spirit was coming back. "Sure Mike…oh and I got a telephone call from that island friend of yours….Jez…..Mez….Fez…..whatever, he said that when he flies into Wisconsin, he's coming to see you….so, you better add him to your visitor list."

Kelso smiled. _Fez? God, he hadn't seen his buddy in year!_ That was great news. "I'll do that dad….and dad? Thanks for coming down to see me."

John put a hand to the glass and Kelso pressed his palm to the other side. The two hands mirrored each other. "Miss you son."

"Miss you too dad!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie rolled over at the sound of the telephone ringing. She looked the clock and it was just minutes after six. Why was Eric calling so early? She brushed the sleep from her eyes and picked up the receiver, "We just got done talking!" she exclaimed drowsily,  
"Don't you ever go to sleep?"

"It's Nadine and oh Jackie, can I come over?"

Jackie pushed herself to a sitting position. "Nadine? What's wrong?"

Nadine sobbed on the phone, "My landlord. The bastard locked me out! He said I broke the rules of the apartment complex. Jackie….I didn't even know they had rules!"

Jackie smiled at her dim friend's predicament. "It's gonna be okay. Bring yourself over here and we'll work this out later. You have your key right?"

"Yeah…I got my key."" Nadine confirmed. Jackie hung up the phone and threw the covers off her legs. She stretched and smiled – last night had been like a dream. That old Beauty and the Beast dream of Fez? Pfffft! Back when….. Cinderella's prince had been wearing tacky striped Polo's and driving a Vista Cruiser…..oh how times have changed!

With a smile on her face, she got up and went straight to the coffee maker. Straighten things up with Nadine and then visit Dad in Prison. It was going to be a busy day!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Ahahahahahaha!" Kitty couldn't stop giggling at the gift in her hand. "It's a snow globe of Buckingham Palace! Look at the little guards wearing their poofy hats! Oh Steven, this is adorable. Lean down and let me kiss your fuzzy cheek."

Hyde rubbed self-consciously at the stubble on his face. The plane had landed early this morning and he didn't have time to clean up. Figures, that out of everyone in the world, Mom would notice the beard. He laughed, "Got me. I was thinking of growing my porn 'stache just for you too!" He kissed the soft cheek that was offered to him before sitting down in the visitor chair.

"….so how was _your_ Christmas?" Kitty shook the snow globe one last time and watched the flakes settle on the castle's courtyard. "It was nice."

She looked at Steven with a twinkle in her eyes and added, "Jackie has been by to visit me."

Hyde fought the urge to laugh. Kitty was baiting him so he allowed her lure him in. "Oh really?"

Kitty nodded and reached for her picture album. "Eric gave me this for Christmas. Look at the photo's…..we posed together."

Hyde picked up the book and it naturally opened to the last page that had been populated with photos. There she was in all her brunette glory….kissy faced with Kitty Forman." His fingers itched to take the picture out of the album because it really was a great photo of both women who held a special place in his heart. "You look gorgeous." Hyde admitted.

Kitty smiled. "I know…. Ahahahahaha….. but Jackie looks great too!"

Hyde looked at a couple of pictures and agreed. "You both look happy."

Kitty sighed, "Well, I'm as happy as I can be." She put her wrinkled hand over Steven's, "Can you stay for breakfast? Red will be here and Eric's coming over later."

Hyde gently pulled his hand back. "Yeah….uh….I still need to book a room and take a shower….jet lag….how about I come back for your dinner?"

Kitty looked at her second son with warm eyes, "I think I would like that very much."

Hyde closed the photo album and kissed Kitty on the cheek. "Mom….." He was trying not to yawn, "I promise to bring the dessert."

Kitty smiled. "Well, you know where I'll be!"

Steven Hyde did know where his adopted mother would be and he hated that she had to stay in this place. But, what could he do about it?

It was a brand new everything.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	27. 27 - A New Year, A New Day

Author Note: _Dang, so busy with a new job and rehabbing my home, I didn't have time for writing – my muse is going in the wrong direction!_

* * *

**Chapter** 27 - A New Year, A New Day

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_Kitty smiled. "Well, you know where I'll be!"_

_Steven Hyde __did__ know where his adopted mother would be and he hated that she had to stay in this place. But, what could he do about it? _

_It was a brand new everything._

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The Kenosha version of the Radisson left a lot to be desired. Steven Hyde sighed. After visiting so many cities and countries in his business with W.B., he had gotten used to the "better" things in life. Much like Jackie introduced him to the pleasure of wearing a new pair of boots. There was nothing wrong with the ordinary, but if you could have a little of the *extra* ordinary….well, that was better. Wasn't it?

Steven Hyde had long since given up sleeping in sleazy motels (which reminded him of Edna), insisting on saving W.B. some bucks, while his birth father and sister were enjoying clean sheets and a nice smelling room. Did this make him a corporate tool?

Nah, he just liked sleeping in a clean bed. Much the way it was either Bud's apartment or the basement of the Forman's house. He preferred the comfort and safety. Which brought him back around to Kitty and that stink ass nursing home but what could he do about it?

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jack Burkhart looked across the table at his daughter. He noticed she looked radiant and didn't know the reason, but he asked the question she wasn't expecting. "Did you get Kitty Forman out of that nursing home?

Jackie was startled. This was not what she wanted to talk to her father about. She drove to the prison to tell her father about the romantic dinner and the starlight dancing and a wonderful New Year's kiss. "I'm fine dad, how are you?"

Jack laughed and leaned back on his bench. "Honey, I can see that you are well and bubbling over with something to tell me….maybe you got some new boots or found a good mascara…." He reached over and touched her hand. "….just understand that I'm sitting in here day after day with nothing to do but think. And….while I'm thinking, I am realizing that I need to make good on people I've hurt….folks that I've ruined in my path of self-destruction to become wealthy."

He knocked his knuckles on the metal table top. "Honey, sorry to cut this visit short but you have something to take care of and I need to write some apology letters." He smiled at his daughter. "Come see me when you have news?"

Jackie grinned – her dad, the daddy she remembered, was back. "I will. I promise."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Steven Hyde was taking the longest hot shower he could ever remember, trying to wash the road and travel from his weary bones. He turned on the knobs to the hottest setting and let the water cascade over his tired body. The spray was like hot needles pricking his skin but it was a pain he could live with.

Sliding into his boxers as he towel dried his hair, Hyde turned at the covers on his hotel bed. He slid in between the sheets and closed his eyes. The soft warm linens kissed his angles and planes like an old lover as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, across town, Eric Forman was mentally pacing the floor ofo his small apartment.. Why hadn't Jackie returned his phone calls? Last night, which acutally was mere hours ago, they had made a promise.

_Jackie laughed, "You are so crazy! Go….go so you can call me."_

_Eric ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. Did he make the wrong decision? "You sure?" His heart was pounding, waiting for her answer, he decided, "If she asks me to stay, I'll say yes. Definitely yes yes yes!"_

Yet now, when he dialed her number, a cranky Nadine answered and knew nothing. "I've been locked out of my apartment, I'm hungover and if you keep calling….I'll never get any sleep and I won't give Jackie your message." Nadine hung up in his ear for the fourth time.

Man….what changed? Last night he had the time of his life and God, Jackie was so beautiful and perfect and the best friend he could ask for and now….she was unavailable? Did she change her mind about him? It was terrible not knowing. Throwing the blankets from the bed, Eric's legs hung over the edge as he reached for the telephone once more.. He needed to find out what his dad had planned for New Year's Day with his mom.

He would positively meet up with Jackie later.

At least he hoped so!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The late afternoon luncheon was perfect. Red had wore his best suit and Eric dressed in some dark denim pants with a sports coat. Kitty thought her two "men" were dressing for a family photo and she had fussed because she was wearing a nightgown which wasn't classy enough. Red kissed her temple, "Kitty….we dressed up for you…it's New Year's Day so let's start the new year with something new."

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, like Dad actually putting on a suit…didn't he wear that at…..whose funeral was it Dad? I can't remember the last time you dressed up."

Eric was rewarded with a sneer, "Don't be an ass son, I've worn this old monkey suit…many times!"

Laughing Eric replied, "Yeah…monkey suit. I like that."

Kitty's face brightened. "Guess who came to visit me this morning?" She reached over to her night table and held up the snow globe. "Steven! His plane came in early and I was his first stop….isn't that just the sweetest thing?"

Red sat on the edge of his wife's bed and took the globe from her delicate fingers. "Buckingham Palace? Couldn't he have brought you back one of the Queen's tiaras?" he was joking and Kitty knew he was joking but Eric didn't.

"Dad! They just don't give those away as souvenirs you know!"

Kitty laughed, "Oh sweetie, we know that! It was just thoughtful that Steven remembered and more importantly gave it to me. Now, what shall we have for lunch today? My nurse said the holiday meal was pork tenderloin and spinach."

Eric had fought back the gag but Red looked like he was going to lose his breakfast – why did this combination sound so nasty? Yeah, Eric would wuss out but for some reason, Kitty was looking forward to the spinach. "Er….sounds great honey. Why don't I send Eric out for some 7-Up? It could be our "champagne" of the day."

Kitty smiled prettily and patted her loose curls, "Why Red Forman, I think you are trying to seduce me."

Eric bit his knuckles and quietly uttered, "Ew." Which of course reminded him of a dark haired beauty with a snarky mouth. He would positively meet up with Jackie later.

At least he hoped so!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

While Jackie was fighting holiday traffic to get back to Kenosha, Steven Hyde and the Forman's were finishing off a wonderful peach cobbler. "Its nothing like you'd bake mom." Eric said between mouthfuls. Hyde nodded his head in agreement.

"Blueberry…..that's my favorite." Hyde swallowed his last bite and instantly regretted his words when he saw the sad expression on Kitty's face. He knew she could never bake another homemade pie while bedridden as she was. "Kitty….I mean…._your_ blueberry pies are my favorite."

Kitty sniffled, "I know…..I miss cooking and especially baking….it's okay to talk about it Steven. I'm not the same gal I used to be."

Red put his large hand over his wife's smaller one. "Don't worry sweetheart…maybe one day the chef in the kitchen will let you take over the menu and then the other patients can _finally_ get a home cooked meal."

Kitty laughed sadly, "I know…I miss pot roast and my special meatloaf." Red nodded his head because he missed them too!

Eric sensed this was a good time to exit. School started tomorrow and he really wanted to see if Jackie was home and his mother looked like she was getting ready for another nap. He stretched his arms and yawned over exaggeratedly. "Well mom…..I gotta go…..my vacation is over…."

Red caught a cue from his son, "Me too dear. I promised Bob I'd take him car shopping tomorrow since Midge is having trouble with their old car."

Hyde knew exactly what the Forman men were doing. This _visiting_ was emotionally draining them. Red was trying to have some kind of a life outside of the nursing home and yet the love of his life was permanently living here. That random car accident hurt more than just Kitty – it hurt the entire Forman family.

"Hey….you guys don't mind if I just hang out a bit do you?" Steven asked. "I mean I don't have to go home until tomorrow and I'd like to visit mom a little longer."

Red looked relieved and guilty at the same time. "Eh…sure son, you can stay with Kitty…after all you had a long flight and she loves your company…."

Eric felt a tinge of jealously because he wanted to cut out and yet Hyde wanted to stay. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "You want to catch a beer later or something dude?"

Hyde waved his hand in Eric's general direction, "Nah man….me and Kitty? It's good. You guys go home and we'll catch up later."

Kitty dispensed kissed and hugs as her two men leaned over the bed rails. "Drive safe okay?" she reminded her husband…of course she didn't know he only lived blocks away. Eric smiled, "I'll com see you on Wednesday mom…you can call me whenever you want…my number is on your bulletin board."

Hyde watched as the Forman's backed out of the room and it was finally quiet and peaceful and just him and his adopted mother. He squeezed her hand, "I love you too."

She smiled. "I know."

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie's car screamed into the Serenity Palms parking lot as she skidded into the last opening parking space. If she was lucky, she would have five minutes left before visiting hours were over! Collecting her handbag and jacket, she slipped and slid on the icy pavement in her haste to rush into the nursing home. The door banged loudly behind her and a steely eyed nurse held a finger up to her lips and whispered, "Shhh!"

Jackie almost shushed her back but ignored the warning and continued onto Mrs. Forman's room. She swung open the wide door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Steven?"

The soft curly haired Steven Hyde turned and smiled at her. "Ahh….the infamous _Jackie_ of the photo album. I saw the pictures." He deadpanned.

Kitty was beaming. "Oh look at the two of you – both visiting at the same time!"

Jackie walked further into the room and saw remnants of peach cobbler and her stomach growled loudly reminder her that she didn't eat lunch or dinner! "Mrs. Forman…..how are you?"

"Just wonderful! Red and Eric left a few minutes ago so me and Pete….John….I'm sorry." She shook her head as the name was on the tip of her tongue. Hyde squeezed her fingers, "Steven, but you can call me anything you want."

Jackie was concerned. She knew that Red was worried about Kitty's memory lapses but perhaps this was just a tiny one! "Steven Hyde." She exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

The remaining five minutes of visiting hour were spent making Kitty Forman happy.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric waited until his dad and unlocked the door to his tiny apartment before he got ready to go. "Dad." he said softly. "You realize it's almost been two years?"

Red closed his eyes, "I'm painfully aware son, but what can we do about it? I would give anything to trade places with your mother."

Eric shrugged. "She seems happy….I guess."

Red really didn't want to dwell longer on his wife's handicapped situation so he laid on hand on his son's shoulder, "Eric….go home, get a good night's sleep and don't worry so much about your mom. That's my job."

"Sure dad." Eric said unconvinced. He reached into his pockets for his car keys and couldn't find them. He patted his jacket – no keys. Did he lock them in the Mazda? No, he had to take them out of the ignition to open the back….shit….he left them at Serenity Palms. "Dad, I gotta run. Literally! I'm locked out of my car."

Red laughed. Of course, Eric would do a dumbass thing like forget his keys on the first day of a new year – at least some things never change!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Outside Kitty's room, Jackie and Steven waited until they were sure Kitty wouldn't overhear their conversation. She animatedly relayed the conversation she had with her father at the morning visit.

"So maybe we both have the same idea and can work this out." Hyde begins.

Jackie wanted to snarl, "It's about time we agreed on something, don't you think?" Then she gentled her tone, and admitted, "I adore the Forman's and what is happening in this place to Kitty is…criminal."

Steven rubbed the worry line between his brows," So she won't leave because she thinks it's a death sentence."

Jackie replied, "Red's savings are being sucked dry keeping her here and renting an apartment…"

Hyde suggested, "Couldn't he room with Eric?"

A bubble of laughter burst from her throat, "Eric's apartment?" Jackie giggled, "Have you seen the size of his place?"

With the play of a smile on his lips, Hyde "…and you have?"

Jackie smiled slightly, "…_maybe_ we are…exploring… the idea of…._dating_?" She pushed at his leather jacketed shoulder, "Not that you would be interested."

Hyde rested the sole of his boot against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Tell me more." He reached out and tousled her hair. "It figures that Forman would fall for you."

Arching her delicate eyebrow, Jackie queried, "Why would you say that?"

His blue eyes twinkled as he teased his former girlfriend, "Well…you are like Donna and Kitty all rolled up with a little bit of Red Forman."

"What!?"

Hyde laughed and gave her a quick hug before setting her back on her feet. "Think about it. Donna's forceful presence and Kitty's mothering turned Eric into the man he is now. I mean he really had me worried before he went to Africa."

Jackie wanted to argue, but this grown up Eric was far different than the meek man that crossed continents years ago. She conceded, "When you're right…..you're right."

Mentally, Hyde's fist punched the air because it wasn't often that Jackie admitted she might have been wrong. He laughed and pushed off the wall with his foot. "So tell me again what your father had to say about this situation."

As Eric rounded the corner of the nursing room corridor he saw the hug and heard the laughter and felt his stomach drop. Jackie and Hyde were….back together? Getting along? Shutting Eric Forman out of existence?

He stepped into the hallway and barked out a laugh, "Hey…ho…..so what's going on here?"

With a semi-guilty expression on his face, Hyde suggested, "Maybe I'm trying to pick up on your girlfriend?"

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

A/N: _My quotation key is sticking so please excuse that little typo!_


	28. 28 – Us

**Author Note:** _Fixing the roof and air conditioning and new windows – what a commotion! Yet, I found some quiet time for updating this next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter** 28 – Us

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

_As Eric rounded the corner of the nursing room corridor he saw the hug and heard the laughter and felt his stomach drop. Jackie and Hyde were….back together? Getting along? Shutting Eric Forman out existence?_

_He stepped into the hallway and barked out a laugh, "Hey…ho…..so what's going on here?"_

_With a semi-guilty expression on his face, Hyde suggested, "Maybe I'm trying to pick up on your girlfriend?"_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Jackie and Eric's mouths fell open in astonishment. This was the _first_ public acknowledgement that they were in fact, practically dating, without admitting it to each other and the fact that Hyde said it first was sort of well, embarrassing.

Eric's lips flapped and Jackie just blinked. Hyde smirked, "Well, I have to say that seeing the both of you speechless is quite the burn. Just wish Kelso was here to witness this."

Jackie stammered, "Michael's…..he's not….Michael is….."

Hyde smiled and waved his hand, "Don't try to explain….I know where both jailbirds are."

It was Eric's turn to be astonished. "You know?"

Hyde loved this! He nodded his curly head. "You two think I don't know what's going on with my Point Place drifters? Fez is easy to track and while he was having that spicy Latino three-way, I think he's _rethinking_ his career. Kelso? He will follow Laurie to the ends of the earth and back and I have a feeling that he's regretting some of that."

Hyde looked at Eric. "Your sister? She is really twisted. I know she's been *working* under the radar, but getting caught up in the drugs? Tsk tsk." _ Hyde made a mental note to visit Laurie before he left Kenosha._

Jackie was amazed that Steven seemed to have a better handle on all Point Place and ex-Point Place residents. Did W.B. put little spies around town to keep Steven informed? Still that didn't stop Eric from resorting to dork material a moment ago! They needed to talk about this. Seriously.

"What's going on here?" her dark eyes narrowed as she glared at Eric's green orbs. "I'm in a nursing home talking to an old friend and you have to ask _what's going on here_?"

Hyde leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms and watched this little spat while biting back a chuckle. Eric swayed on his feet and exhaled. "It looked like…I mean it's _you_ and _Hyde_ and well….I left my keys!"

An eyebrow arched, "Oh really? I thought you trusted me Eric Forman. After all the crap we've been through together you think you see something and automatically assume the worse? You disappoint me."

Frantically, Eric looked at his old friend for some guidance but Hyde only laughed, "Dude….I can't help you here. You are on your own…so….why don't I go and get a cup of coffee or whatever crap that vending machine serves AND don't the two of you wake up Kitty." Hyde looked pointedly at both Jackie and Eric with his last statement.

Jackie watched Steven leave and turned back to Eric. Her finger poised to chastise him when he blurted out, "Why didn't you answer your phone this morning?"

"What?" _Was he daft?_

"Remember last night… _you_ asked me to call you…today…and when I did, Nadine answered."

"Ugh," she said weakly. "Don't _you_ remember me telling you that on holidays I go visit my dad? You know…the guy in the _other_ prison?"

Eric's shoulders sagged with relief. He exhaled and smiled, "I'm sorry. I did assume the worst and I apologize."

Jackie felt bad for ruining his New Year's Day – she did have a wonderful evening and there wasn't any time to share it with Nadine or Lydia. She really wanted to tell Lydia about the midnight countdown and the glitz.

Eric stepped forward and tugged on a curly lock of hair. He spoke in low voice, "So….I was thinking about…..you…or maybe I should say I was thinking about _us_."

Jackie asked curious. "There's an _us_?"

He nodded his brown head and looked at her with those warm brown eyes. "Uh-yeah….don't you want there to be an _us_?"

Jackie put her hand over the fingers that were fiddling with her hair. She sounded skeptical. "I like the idea of an us but..." she slapped his hand away. "Wait a minute. Are you talking about this because you saw me talking to Steven?"

Near panic, Eric exclaimed, "What? No! I was only thinking about how much I missed talking to you this morning and how I want to talk to you all the time and if there was an _us_….I wouldn't be looking at other girls to talk to… and you wouldn't be looking….. can I at least try to persuade you?"

Jackie put her warm hand on his forearm and looked at him with a wistful smile, "Maybe….maybe you can try….but I have to be convinced. I'm hot in the single market you know." She teased lightly.

Grinning, Eric relied, "You are and I'm a lucky guy that you would even consider an _us_….with me."

A light cough interrupted the conversation as Hyde stepped forward and mimicked sticking his finger down his throat. "Gag me already. So can we go somewhere and talk now that Forman no longer has his panties in a twist?"

Eric laughed, "Let me get my keys and we can meet at that diner and get some good coffee before you leave."

Jackie watched as Eric disappeared into his mother's room then she whirled around on her toes. Smiling, she looked up at Steven's face and whispered, "I'm seriously happy and while I don't need your blessing…I'd like to know its okay because well…..Eric is one of your best friends."

Hyde smiled, gave the brunette a light hug and warned casually, "Just don't break his heart okay?"

.•* .•* *•. ℒℴѵℯ.•* .•* *•.

Fez's plane landed without incident and he slid into his oversize sunglasses. He had no plans of an entourage bombarding him as he walked across the snowy tarmac to baggage claims. The Buenos Aires aero port was hell! Old senoritas recognized him and called him the Spanish equivalent of a home wrecker for breaking both the hearts or Senor Maldanado and his beautiful mistress Senora Alyssa. That episode was up for some kind of award.

His snakeskin booted feet shuffled through the snow as Fez realized that no one in Kenosha recognized him. Also, how could he forget how freezing cold it was? "Aiiyyy…." He muttered sadly. First order of business was checking into a hotel and getting two days sleep and then a trip to the candy store for all the favorites he missed.

It was kind of good to be home again!

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Eric was intrigued, but he knew his mother better than anyone. He stirred his coffee and exhaled. "She thinks that this is the end. You'll never get her out of there."

Hyde weighed his words carefully, he didn't want to come off as some medical expert because he wasn't, he just had good resources. After swallowing the last bite of his cheeseburger, he said. "I just think it's in everyone's interest to get a second opinion."

Eric shrugged, "Mom doctor has been with her since the accident and I mean he knows everything and she trusts him."

Hyde looked at Jackie. "If you heard something wrong with your car engine, what would you do?"

She laughed, "I'd take it to the shop of course_." What was Steven getting at?_

Hyde looked at Eric, "What about you?"

Eric shrugged, "I'd have my dad look at it and then take it to Danny's Auto." The old Point Place mechanic was almost an institution in the Forman family of auto care.

Hyde held out a hand, "Both of you….if your shop or mechanic fixed it and you drive off and there is still something wrong…are you going to go back to the same guy that fixed your car? No, you are going to get a second opinion. C'mon Eric, Danny's great but is he current with all the new models and technology? Can he work on your Mazda or does he have to call for advice?"

Jackie had an "aha" moment. "Kitty is like a car – she just needs to be seen by someone with more experience."

Eric was finally getting the gist of what Hyde was trying to say, "You're not replacing Dr. Gilmore, you're just making sure he's not missing something."

Hyde felt like throwing his hands in the air. "Yes! We are just going to get a second opinion. W.B has some medical people that owe him a few favors and honestly, the smell of that nursing home gives me the dry heaves."

Jackie laughed, "My dad was right. It's all about the money. The more old people they can get in there the less quality care the patients get. Eric," she nudged his shoulder, "I tried to tell you that."

Eric felt like he was waking up. He could vividly recall a conversation with his dad from a few months ago when his mom was having a better day.

_The elder Forman smiled, "She had a real good day. Lots of memories and I think she made some new ones. I talked to the doctor and he said something about Synapses in her brain reconnecting and it helps her memory. Don't know what a Synapse is or care, but if it helps Kitty, I'll buy a boatload."_

"Hyde…if you can help my mom…whatever you need….I'll convince my dad. Let's get her out of that place.

Jackie smiled and put her hand over Eric's, "She's still got a lot of years left if you can get break her out."

Hyde leaned forward, "It's not me that's going to get her out of there…it's us."

Eric Forman's New Year's Day just got a whole lot better as Jackie smiled while she whispered in Eric's ear, her breath giving him goosebumps.

She promised, "And I really want to be an _us_."

.•* .•* *•. ℒℴѵℯ.•* .•* *•.

**A/N**: _This chapter was totally inspired by lyrics from an old 80's song called ''__How Bout Us__" by Champaign. Just lovely and the lyrics are great. I don't own the song…just like singing it. _


	29. 29 – Reconnections

Author Note: _I seem to be on a roll these days….hmmmm…_

* * *

**Chapter** 29 – Reconnections

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"_Aiiyyy…." He muttered sadly. First order of business was checking into a hotel and getting two days sleep and then a trip to the candy store for all the favorites he missed._

_It was kind of good to be home again!_

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Fez stood in the lobby looking at the Almond Joy and the Snickers and the mocking way the M&amp;M's candies googled him from behind the glass of the candy vending machine. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of change, muttering, "Snickers….it's time you went into my mouth." He pushed the coins through the tiny slot only to have them fall into the bucket below.

Pesos. The damn machine did not take pesos!

Fez turned around and spied the reception counter. He slid his coins out of the return bucket and marched over to the night clerk. "I demand my candy bar. Your machine is defective." The coins were slapped on the counter top.

The polite clerk with the side-parted hair replied, "Sir. Our machines only accept American coins. Do you have a dollar and I can make change?"

Frustrated that he wasn't recognized for the international star that he was, Fez stomped his foot. "No, I just flew in from Buenos Aires and they didn't have a bank open on New Year's Day. How am I supposed to get candy if I can't exchange my money?"

A soft hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, to see a tall blonde haired vision. She spoke, "I waited at the airport for an hour for you. What happened you dink?"

Fez grinned and jumped up to hug Donna. "Oh Donna! My big beautiful….oh...how Fez missed you! We had some bad weather and my flight was delayed but you're here and I'm here and if you want to show me how much you missed me….I wouldn't mind."

A poke in the shoulder was a definite NO. Fez was not going to get any special attention from the lovely Miss Pinciotti. In fact, she looked more like business than friend. "Donna? Is everything fine?"

She exhaled, "Well, when you consider that I had to WORK on New Year's Eve _instead_ of going out to party with the execs because I had to HOST a pottery show since the sycophant that was in charge ate too many rum balls and passed out in the bathroom and then I get a call that YOUR flight was scheduled for New Year's Day and I haven't had any sleep and god…."

Donna scrubbed her palm over her face, "I think I'm working myself to death." She leaned against the check in counter. "It is nice to see you Fez, really. I'm sorry I came off as such a hard ass."

With a wicked smile, Fez looked at Donna's perfect pants-clad backside and replied, "I've always liked your ass."

Donna laughed and frogged the adult foreigner in the arm adding, "Let's go to your hotel room so we can talk."

"Aaaiiiyyyy!" Fez exclaimed, "This night just keeps getting better!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Being a good guy, Eric had followed Jackie back to her apartment and after she parked, she ran across the lawn and climbed into his passenger seat. "God it is freezing out there!"

He smiled that she had inconvenienced herself for him. "Well, I mean you have Nadine up there so we really can't talk…"

Jackie pushed her hair from her face, "I know! AND I still have to deal with her at work tomorrow. There is no mercy in the stationery business." She turned sideways in the passenger seat to see Eric smiling at her. A warm bubble of happiness thumped at her heart_. Why did he have that effect on her now?_

Shaking away the distraction she began, "Now I know your parents are living on a tight budget and my dad says that places like Serenity Palms are bloodsuckers. Here is what I plan on doing to help."

Eric watched as Jackie animatedly explained how she would have a stair elevator installed in the old Point Place home so his mom didn't have to climb to the second floor. In the back of his head, Eric could imagine Kelso standing on his head on such a thing just for the fun of it.

"Wait, what? How much does something like that cost?" Eric suddenly realized he was _hearing_ but not really _listening_. What Jackie was describing had to be freaking expensive.

Jackie smiled, "Don't worry about it. I got a huge Christmas bonus and well….this is something I'd like to do for your parents…I mean I spent more time at your house than I did mine. It's like pay it forward or something like that."

Eric frowned, "Pay it forward? What's that supposed to mean?"

Jackie explained, "A while ago, Lydia gave me this book…._In the Garden of Delight_, to read a while back… by some old lady named Lilly Hardy Hammond _and_ this ancient book was written in 1916, what I remember most from it was this line…"You don't pay love back; you pay it forward."

Eric was slightly puzzled, "You love my parents?"

She laughed gaily, "Eric, _everybody_ loves your parents. I have more in common with your dad than your mom, but they have both been there for me in my tender years. I never really thanked them and this could be my chance."

He reached out and caught her hand, pressing it against his cheek. "I am so touched that you want to do this for my parents but Jackie…."

She looked him dead in the eyes and said with a warning tone, "Don't you even try to take this gift and turn it into something about money. It's just money and it's mine and I'm spending it on an elevator thingy and if you can't deal with that…."

Eric sat back shocked. That's not what he meant to say but it sounded like some kind of word vomit he surely would have spewed. "I….uh…..thank you!"

Placated, Jackie set back against the seat. "Steven's hiring a day nurse so…what is your contribution?"

Actually, he felt a bit like a fish out of water. The whole getting Kitty out of the nursing home idea was so fresh and new that Eric hadn't thought about the ramifications of what still needed to be done. "Well, I guess I could hire a service to give the old house a really good cleaning."

Jackie patted his cheek. "See? That's a start! We can talk to Bob and Midge about grocery shopping and getting food in the house. Eric, you already have so many people that want to help….don't be the bump in the road okay?"

He nodded and then was surprised when Jackie smacked a loud kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get Nadine taken care of."

As she opened the door, Eric kind of waved and smiled, "Looking forward to Monday!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Steven slid the large key into his hotel door room and could hear the tumblers turning. The idea of another great shower and good night's sleep sounded exactly perfect. His visit with Red and Kitty was like homecoming but the confrontation between Eric and Jackie was the icing on the cake. He was still chuckling as he tossed his rental keys on the dresser and flopped down on the soft hotel mattress.

He closed his eyes as the soft nick sound of the heater clicked on and then he heard a loud "NO!" followed a heavy thump against the wall that adjoined his suite with 6B. His eyes flew open. "What the hell?"

He jumped out of his chair and strode over to the door and opened it just bit to only to see a sheet clad body stumbling out into the hallway as a woman shouted, "Pervert!" The suite door slammed shut and linen clad man slid down the wall in a sobbing heap.

Frowning, Hyde grabbed his room key and opened the door. "Hey dude…" he called out to the crying hotel resident. "What's your problem?"

Black hair and dark brown eyes peered at him from the sheets. "Oh my sweet candy heaven…..Hyde!" The man stood up and flung the sheets from his naked form and launched into a full body hug that Steven Hyde couldn't avoid and could only utter, "Yuck. Yeah, I missed you too Fez."

He set his old friend on the floor, averted his eyes while snagging the sheet. "Cover that up would you?"

Fez wiped his eyes but the smile was wide. "You're here and I'm here! It must be fate!" Meanwhile, Hyde took Fez by the shoulders and turned him towards the door of the accompanying suite. "Man, go fix your girl problems because I need some sleep."

Sheepishly, Fez hung his head, "It's not my girl….problem. It's Donna. She is so beautiful and curvy and I only wanted to touch…."

Hyde frogged his foreign friend in the arm, "Dammit man….you tried to cop a feel from Pinciotti? No wonder she kicked your ass out in the hallway. Wait a minute….what is Donna doing in your room?" Kenosha's Radisson hotel drama just took a weird detour.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Instead of leaving right away, Eric walked Jackie to her door and was amazed that holding her hand felt just like the first time. Every time. She smile and knocked, "Nadine, let me in."

There was some commotion from behind the door and a holler of "Just a sec!" Then a red-faced flustered Nadine opened the door just a tiny bit. Jackie frowned, "What's going on in here?" She pushed on the door and Eric got a glimpse of the head of his school custodian. Still, for Doug's sake, he said nothing.

Nadine wrapped her arms around Jackie's neck, "I'm so glad you're back!" she said over excitedly.

Jackie stood in the doorway and sniffed the air. "You have a guy in here. _Where_ is he and _who_ is he?"

Nadine looked all shades of guilty. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Eric could see Doug peering out from the bathroom door. He bit his lip, "Hey Jackie….I'm gonna go see about those cleaning services." A small tan hand reached out and pulled his arm, "You are not going anywhere. There is a guy in here and you are going to find him. It can't be that hard, it's a small apartment."

Nadine was waving her arms trying to distract Eric, but this was not the time to listen to his gut. He liked Jackie. He really liked her (he liked "us") and if there was a guy – namely Doug – in her apartment then it was his responsibility to oust the uninvited guest.

Jackie stood with her arms folded across her chest and she glared at Nadine. "You are just lucky that I consider you a friend."

Nadine looked about to cry. "I'm sorry….don't hurt him."

An accusing finger pointed at Nadine. "Aha! You admit it!"

Meanwhile, Eric was pulling Doug from the bathroom. "Hey man, don't you have a job to go to in the morning?" As Eric escorted his friend to the front door, Doug was blowing kisses to Nadine. "I'll call you!"

Nadine cried, "You don't have my number!"

As Doug was shoved unceremoniously out the door he hollered, "I'll find you!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Donna smirked before enveloping Steven Hyde in a big hug. "When did you get back?"

Hyde pushed the sheet dressed Fez towards the bathroom with the words, "Get some pants on man." He turned to his old friend and smiled, "Yesterday. I was visiting the Forman's."

Donna settled into a chair by the window and indicated Hyde should do the same. He grinned, "So what did our brown lover boy do that got him kicked out of his own suite?"

She shuttered, "He was all….handsy! Grab my ass…okay, but don't go for the _girls_ – damn, he wouldn't give up so I had to get brutal."

Hyde laughed, "He was crying like a chick out there."

Donna snorted back a laugh, "I know….I heard. But then you came to his rescue. What are you? A freaking knight in shining armor?"

He shrugged, "Seems to be my calling these days. So, why are you and Fez in the same hotel room on New Year's Day?"

While Fez was dressing and fixing his wounded pride, Donna explained about the cable station venture into Telenovelas "…..it's a Spanish language channel that reaches a broader audience and has more opportunities for growth and….well, it's my chance to get promoted, " Donna added, " and since Fez is such an international star…well, we have a new show called "_El Diablo Ama Damas_."

Hyde frowned, "Say again?"

Fez emerged from the bathroom with leather pants and a silk shirt, "_The devil loves ladies_ and I am the devil." Fez was embarrassed but he still missed his old friends. "I'm not here just because of the job. Kelso needs me."

Donna snickered, "So does Laurie."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Fez….They both need help, but I don't think they need the kind of help you could provide."

Fez huffed, "They need friendship. Kelso needs someone on his side and he's my friend so I'm here. If you were a better friend you would know that."

Hyde stood up and stretched deciding to let the little barb slide. "Maybe I'll go check on the two jailbirds before I leave tomorrow. This has been an interesting day…to say the least."

Donna reached for her coat and glared at Fez. "I'm going too and next time you come to the studio to talk – no more hotel meetings you perv."

He hung his head, "Oh Donna, I'm sorry but you are so…voluptuous."

She smiled, 'Of course I am, but hands off the merchandise!"

Hyde strode to the door and held it open while Donna walked through. "Fez, I expect good things of you and leave Donna's ass out of it"

Fez pressed a hand to his forehead, "Aaaaiiyyyy! America – I forgot what it was like." He moaned softly.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _I don't own the phrase "Pay it forward" I borrowed it from __….In the Garden of Delight, written by Lilly Hardy Hammond in 1916. Thank you Lilly_


	30. 30 – The Hard Work Begins

Author Note: _….in the South….could someone turn off the heat until Summer….please?_

* * *

**Chapter** 30 – The Hard Work Begins

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

She looked haggard. Her blonde hair was dirty and oily and the bags under those pretty blue eyes made her look so much older. Harder. The cast on her arm was tagged with vulgarity and had been broken near the thumb.

She held the telephone between her shoulder and her ear and sighed heavily. "So what do you want? Are you here to gloat? _Orphan_?"

Hyde smiled through the thick Plexiglas window. "No, I'm actually here to see if it's really you…_slut_ in the flesh."

Laurie rolled her eyes in an over dramatically fashion and held up her good arm. "It's really me you dork. What brings your ass to Kenosha?"

Grinning, Hyde replied, "Just a stopover from in my travels….heard a rumor that you and Kelso had finally been caught….what are they calling you? The….Bungling Burglars….oops, sorry I mean Bumbling Burglars, who had everyone _finally_ locking their cars up at Christmas time."

Laurie snorted, "I am not nor have I EVER been a bumbling burglar." She shined her fingernails against her jailhouse issued blouse and proudly boasted, "Bumbling burglars get caught. I only got Grand Theft."

His laughter was booming, "Oh yeah….stealing Jackie's car….Laurie…that is low – even for you!" He leaned closer to the window. "Say, are you still turning tricks for coke?"

Laurie huffed and replied. "I never even _liked_ cocaine…." She sneered through the window, "…I only _like_ the way it _smells_…."

Nonetheless, Hyde lifted a brow, "Bet you wish you could _smell_ some now…but seriously jail bait, what are your plans for when you get out of here?"

That query caused Laurie to sit back in here chair and really think. Who did Hyde think he was to ask her a question like that?! She glared, "What business is it of yours anyways?"

Hyde smiled as she squirmed in her chair. "Well you see it's like this….we're gonna bust your mom out of that nursing home before they kill her."

The blonde feigned interest in her mother. "So….why is she in a nursing home anyways…I mean I heard she was in a car accident but big effing deal – I was in a car accident."

Hyde held the telephone receiver closer to his ear as he leaned towards the window, "Your mother nearly broke every bone in her body and she can't remember shit sometimes and lying in a bed in that home is not where your family wants her to die okay? The _people_ that really care about her are going to get her out of there and back in Point Place so the remainder of her maybe short life can be a happy one."

Hyde felt a measure of pleasure at the blanched expression on Laurie's face as she swallowed hard. "So – so my mom is….she's really sick?"

He nodded. "And if you had bothered to check in with your family once in a while you might have found out about this earlier but noooo….you have to get arrested with Kelso and your mom gets to see her baby girl in the hospital under house arrest. I sincerely hope she doesn't remember _that_."

_Was that a tear forming in hose blue eyes?_ Hyde wasn't sure and he didn't care. "I'm leaving and I suggest you treat your dad really well…he and your brother may be the only family you have left" Hyde hoped that his warning wouldn't come true but he felt like he really needed to get into that blonde head and shake her up a bit.

Hyde stood up and left the receiver on the steel table top, waved his fingers in a "Toodles" fashion and walked out of the jail, promising himself that the next time he saw Laurie Forman it would be when she apologized to her family.

Such a waste of a life

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

January of 1988 was busy. School was back in session full swing, as senior students realized that this was their last few months of education confinement or a time to kick ass and get their grades up in hopes of graduating. Eric's schedule was crazy with scholarship requests and making sure some of his favorite students got that extra "push" they needed.

The stationary business was exploding with hotel conferences and upcoming Valentine's Day printing. Nadine and Doug had moved in together solving Jackie's problem about what to do with her errant employee. Taylor and Lydia were practically joined at the hip which made girls night out at the Margarita Shack a quick drink and it was off to Taylor's apartment.

Jackie was on the phone lamenting to Eric about losing her best girlfriend, while Eric was feeling the exact same about Taylor spending so much time with Lydia. "I mean a girl needs someone who understands her and Lydia was so good at that."

Eric replied in kind, "Taylor was like that….now I feel…."

"….abandoned?" Jackie finished for him. "I mean I'm _glad_ they are so happy but it's because of us."

Eric chuckled, 'Us. I love that you used _Us_. So why are we talking on the phone? We should be drinking coffee together or something."

Jackie laughed lightly as she sat back against the fluffy pillowed couch cushions. "Something? It's still winter and until the sun comes out we are kind of limited…"

Eric's voice had a smile, "Ice skating. I'll whirl you around in circles at that frozen pond over on Delaware."

_Ice skating_? The little girl in Jackie sat up and took notice. She hadn't been winter skating in years. "Don't you be playing Eric Forman!"

He laughed into the receiver, "I'll pick you up in an hour." Jackie hung up the phone with a big grin on her face. This was like the best Christmas present and birthday gift all rolled into one. She was going skating in the moonlight. She sighed. _Eric Forman_ _was the best boyfriend_. Wait…what? Eric Forman is _my_ boyfriend!

Her world was evolving into one she had never conceived. One that included Eric Forman.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

January was filled with excitement. Red would walk into his wife's room and seemingly, every other day, Steven was sending in a team of specialists. Poor doctor Gilmore protested weekly, but as one neurologist was conferring with an orthopedic surgeon, Gilmore recognized that he was out of their league. He put a hand on Red's shoulder, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Red smiled, "No, but my son seems to think he does."

Kitty waved as she was whisked off for another battery of tests. Meanwhile, Red was signing consent forms and wondering where Steven was going with all this. He opened the front page of the newspaper and sipped his coffee. Life was getting interesting – that was all he could say – very interesting.

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

The handyman looked proud as he set his electric drill on the bottom step. He looked at Jackie who frowned and then at Eric who looked puzzled. Jackie pointed at the piece of plastic that jutted out at a right angle. "She's supposed to sit on that and feel secure?"

Eric shook his head. "Doesn't look safe. I don't want my mom half way up the stairs and falling off that little perch thing."

Nick, the all-around handyman of Point Place, sighed, "Look. It's like an elevator. She's not going to be sitting on it for hours. It's just to get her up the stairs. All thirteen of them."

Eric slid an arm around Jackie's waist and was heartened to see her smile. "I know you think it's just steps, but if you know Kitty Forman…."

Nick blinked. He had forgotten this was the Forman house and Red Forman was a man that would inspect the craftsmanship with a magnifying glass. The dark haired girl spoke again, "I think that the seat should be padded...and with a safety belt or something."

Eric nodded. "Why don't you demonstrate how it works Mr. Benedetto?"

Nick grimaced. Now that they mentioned it, that little seat seemed much tinier than when he first installed the damn thing! Sighing, he sat on the plastic seat that made a cracking sound as his weight settled. The expression on that couples face already told him that there was still much work that needed to be done on this in-home stair mobile elevator.

Jackie watched with a critical eye as the lift slowly moved along the wall from the living room steps to the second floor of the Forman house. It took maybe 3 to 5 minutes but it was much better than trying to make Kitty walk up the stairs with a crutch. She looked at Eric, "It will do, but I want a better and bigger seat and it can't make those cracking noises. Your mom will freak out."

Eric agreed and was buzzed with a kiss on the cheek. "I have to get back to work, we're doing inventory tonight but you make sure he fixes those things okay?" She smiled at him and reached for her handbag. "Oh, and you'll need to get that cleaning lady out here again, these stairs are a mess!"

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

In Milwaukee, Hyde was interviewing day nurses for the full time position at Red Forman's house. He had been receiving the medical reports and sharing them with W.B. who said it was looking good that Kitty could be released from the nursing home. Steven Hyde had made it his personal business to only hire the most qualified, skilled and _ordinary looking_ day nurse he could find. He did not want Kitty to worry about Red ogling the _help_ or think she had competition in the "looks" department. Nope, this nurse needed to be competent in her job and able to help Kitty in the kitchen.

Red marveled at the cleanliness of his home for all those years. He hadn't been back at 316 Marie Drive in months….maybe it had been even a year! It just didn't seem right to come here without his wife. He was duly impressed that his son had hired a cleaning service to remove the dust of 16 months of emptiness. He walked around his bed and could smell clean linen and even the windows had been scrubbed. Kitty would appreciate that. _Kitty would have appreciated doing it herself_! Red's shoulders sagged – what if this little plan of Steven's didn't work?

Red sat on the edge of the bed and felt the months of stress weighing on him. It had been exhausting and his heart wasn't all that much better. Now with Laurie in jail, at least he knew she was being taken care of. Eric seemed happier these days with Jackie….Donna seemed to be a faded memory.

Red lay back against the coverlet. If he could just lie in this bed for one night with his wife….it had been ages since they shared that intimate closeness and dammit, he missed Kitty. He missed Kitty Forman and her laugh. That sweet smile that crinkled her eyes.

He missed his wife.

Like crazy.


	31. 31 – Vague Memory

**Author Note**: _thanks for hanging in there my lovely readers!_

* * *

**Chapter** 31 – Vague Memory

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_Red marveled at the cleanliness of his home for all those years. He hadn't been back at 316 Marie Drive in months….maybe it had been even a year! It just didn't seem right to come here without his wife._

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

It was more than a luncheon. It was a gathering of friends and "family" that met at O'Malley's for food and information that bright sunny March afternoon. W.B. headed one end of the restaurant table while Red Forman sat at the other. Mixed in between were Jackie, Eric and Hyde on one side; Midge and Bob Pinciotti with Donna across from them. Fez had been exiled to a side table because he wouldn't stop ogling Midge.

Red held the 3 inch medical report in his hand and scanned through some of the technical narrative only to toss it to Steven. "Just tell me what it says."

W.B. cleared his throat and waited until Red looked over at him. "Red….if you like or don't like what you hear….it's on me. I insisted Steven use the medical resources I had _available_….you could say I pulled in a few _favors_."

Red Forman didn't really want to know what these doctors did that put them in W.B.'s debt but it must have cost a pretty penny. "Sure….I understand. Can we get to the point?"

W.B. smiled his confident businessman's smile. "You know how you plant a rosebush and then it blooms. but then no one comes back to tend to the thorns or water the flowers? Well, that it what was happening to your wife."

Red looked confused. _His wife was no damn rose bush!_ "Just say it in English." He said irritably.

William Barnett was patient. "Red, your wife isn't going to get any better or worse in Serenity Palms. The medical staff she has access to is limited and her attending physician is not up to date on all the technologies available to us. Granted, he probably helped her with pain therapy at the beginning of her accident, but like that damn rosebush, she is being neglected."

Steven spoke up, "If we don't get her out of the nursing home, she is going to die."

Jackie interrupted, "She needs to be home where her memories are. She's lonely and has nothing to distract her. That's why she can't remember anything."

It was Eric's turn to speak up, "They have her so afraid that if she leaves….she's not gonna make it. That place is not where she belongs, dad. So while you've been visiting mom….we've been busy making the house…accessible for her. She can get around without much difficulty – I mean you've see the upgrades and its hospital clean from attic to basement."

Red's cheeks were tinged pink. He did not like feeling that he wasn't able to help more. He didn't like feeling obligated. Red could have cleaned the basement or sorted through the attic – but the God's honest truth was, he _had_ been preparing for the worst. Not the possibility of something better.

He looked at W.B. "How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me man? Are you out of your mind?" William Barnett was *this close* to being insulted. "Red, dude….we are like….family. If Steve thinks your wife needs help, I have deep pockets. My own mother was in a resting home….for lack of a better word, and I would never want to see anybody's wife or mother waste away like that again. There is no charge. You cannot pay me back. As little Miss Burkhart explained the other day; you can only pay it forward."

Jackie's smiled beamed like a pair of headlights. "We love you and Mrs. Forman and we want her back in her own house. We want Point Place to be your home again."

Midge decided to put in her two cents worth, "Yeah Red, I miss my neighbor and Bob is good company but he's not a girl. I miss Kitty."

Bob looked like he was about to start bawling. "I even got you a months' worth of groceries just so I could taste one Kitty Forman brownie again. Red….I miss my brownies," the overweight neighbor sobbed.

Red could feel the tickle of tears pooling in the back of his eyes but dammit, he was NOT going to cry in front of these caring dumbasses. He was stronger than that! His throat was hoarse and it didn't help to realize that all these people actually cared about him and Kitty so much. He looked at Eric who only nodded in encouragement. "I…I don't know exactly what to say but…well….I want to move home too." He turned to Hyde and W.B, and added, "Whatever you have to do….you have my blessing."

Red turned towards Eric and Jackie, "Thank you for the staircase …ride …mobile or whatever the hell you call it. That is really going to help Kitty get around easier than that damn wheelchair they have her in."

Jackie smiled and replied, "You are welcome."

Eric grinned, "I found a really good housekeeper that says she can come once a week to take care of the laundry and heavy chores." Before Red could refute, Donna held up her hand. "Don't worry about the cost; I'm helping Eric with the cost. It's my treat."

Red scrubbed his face with his palms. It was completely astounding how all these young people got together just to make his wife's life a little bit better. This little promise of a possible future with Kitty was more than he dared hope for – everyday she forgot a name or a memory…but the Burkhart girl was correct, _Kitty needed to be home because that's where all her memories were_.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Red had left after awkward hugs were administered and accepted. The proud Forman was stunned and amazed at the outpouring of donations that were made in the name of Kitty Forman. As the rest of the group sat to finish the remainder of their lunch, Fez moved to the main table and pouted, "I don't see why you didn't let me help."

Midge smiled and replied with her whisper thick voice, "Oh honey…it's because you're foreign."

Hyde sniggered, "Yeah Fez…in Kenosha you aren't the big Latin star you think you are….you need to remember that we are putting Mrs. Forman back in her home in Point Place where she belongs."

Fez sniffed, "Well, I have a bank full of pesos at my disposal that I can spend." Then in a whiny little boy voice, he begged, "Let me help too! I love Miss Kitty….I mean I was her son-in-law for a couple of weeks."

Eric looked at Jackie and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. Hyde looked over to see her nodding her head in agreement. She folded her hands on the table and put forth a most unexpected proposal. "Eric thinks….and… I agree….Red needs some assistance with a little problem and you…Fez…are the perfect person to take on this challenge."

Eric grinned, "You are the perfect person."

Fez was practically jumping in his seat. "Does it involve candy? Oooh…I'm so excited. Tell me!"

Now Hyde was really interested and Donna was leaning forward to find out what _puppy-love_ couple had planned for their friend. Eric spoke in near whisper, "Dad would love it if you could… help out Laurie… with an attorney."

Fez was puzzled. Why did Laurie need an attorney and also, why wasn't she here? He looked around the restaurant to see if she too had been exiled to a separate table but that was not the case. He opened his lips to speak but Donna pressed her palm against his mouth. "Long story, I'll tell you on the drive back to the studio and the only words out of your mouth should be… I'd be happy to Mr. Forman."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Lydia and Taylor were smooching in a booth at the Margarita Shack when Jackie and Eric slid into the booth effectively trapping them together. Jackie looked at her friend, "Seriously….get a room."

Taylor looked up and grinned, "Did that but we got hungry."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Do you ever come up for air?"

Lydia smiled and patted Taylor on the cheek before turning to her best friend, "So…how did it go? Is Mr. Forman agreeing to your escape plan?"

Jackie settled back against the faux leather seat and nodded, "He's actually going to surprise his wife. There are still a few things left to wrap up at the house, but in a couple of weeks that old nursing home will be, hopefully, a vague memory.

Eric smiled, "You made a funny. If she has to forget a memory….let it be the one of _that place_." Eric shuddered when he thought about all the consequences that could happen if he left his mother to die at Serenity Palms.

Lydia sipped on the Strawberry Margarita she shared with Taylor. "Well, I'm still committed in my promise to teach Mrs. Forman some basic yoga. The more flexible she gets….the less her joints will ache."

Jackie grinned, "And the more new memories we help her make will hopefully trigger some of those she lost."

Eric sighed quietly and wished that the entire car accident was wiped clean from his mother's memory. It was just too horrible to revisit that day and maybe will all these new adventures and being back in her home, Kitty Forman could restart her new life. It was worth trying if anything!

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´


	32. 32 - More Than a Feeling

**Author Note**: _thanks for hanging in there my lovely readers!_

* * *

**Chapter** 32 – More Than a Feeling

.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

Red was laying on his sofa bed with his arms folded behind his head. It was still unbelievable that all of those kids screwing around in his basement, well – they turned out to be such well-rounded and caring adults. Eric was actually thinking about doing something good for a change, although Jackie probably had a big a hand in the planning.

Now the hard part was how was he going to convince Kitty to leave, when she was so positive that leaving Serenity Palms was a death sentence?

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Jackie set a cup of coffee on the table in front of Eric. He looked up and asked, "So what happens next?"

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? Your dad rips your mom out of that home and I report to my dad that the mission is accomplished."

Now Eric looked puzzled. "Is that what this is to you? A mission?"

Jackie scoffed. "No, of course not. However, Easter is coming up and I have to tell him something! Wait, you don't think I have some secret agenda do you? If you think anything like that, I will kick you so hard…"

Eric held up his hand. "No! I mean when I ask _what happens next_, I meant….us. Are we moving forward as in dating? Do we get to plan a future, like weekends away or vacations?"

Jackie couldn't recall anyone ever asking her a question like that, so she replied as honestly as she could. "This isn't about sex….is it?"

Eric blushed. "Well, I mean – I'm a guy so kinda….but it in the big picture, no….I was thinking after Mom gets settled, we could go somewhere for a weekend trip….than kind of stuff."

Jackie smiled, "Of course we can go on a trip….the sex part will be up to me….I just want you to realize that I like being …_courted_. If you can't handle that…."

"I can. It's just that I got burned before…._my_ dreams didn't match _her_ dreams and I don't want to go _there_ again. I guess I needed to know where you are thinking this relationship is going." _The whole promise ring fiasco with Donna flashed through his mind._

She sipped her coffee knowing exactly what Eric was thinking and did he know she could read him like a book? "I think we are moving forward in this relationship and it's just the right pace. I mean look at Lydia and Taylor – they are going to crash and burn if they don't slow down…"

Eric could only think about the fact that Taylor was getting "it" on a regular basis and his best friend was a very lucky guy. On the other hand, Jackie was the real deal and this friendship was based on something deeper than physical contact. To be honest, he did like the whole courtship aspect as well. It was old school and all those zings and butterflies were strangely fulfilling.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Red was sitting on a bench in the park across the street from Serenity Palms. His arms were loosely hanging down between his knees as his mind raced. There was so much to consider in this move. Was Kitty going to thrive like the kids and doc thought she would? Or would she just crawl back into the dark hole of depression like when she landed in the nursing home those many months ago.

_ When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away _

Red looked up to see where the music was coming from only to find it was some teenagers sitting next to a big ass radio. The melody was nice but those haunting words cut too close to the heart."… _I closed my eyes and she slipped away…" _ How many times had he lain in bed at night trying to conceive of a world without his wife? "…_And dream of a girl I used to know…" _then there was the slow decline of her personality – those little glimpses of what she could become – a mere shadow of Kitty Forman.

Red glared at the group of teens sitting on the brick wall and shouted, "Hey dumbasses – turn that crap off or I'll put my foot….." He never got to finish his sentence as a hand on his shoulder broke his empty threat. "Dad…it's time."

The click click click of Jackie's high heels approached from the other side. "Hi Mr. Forman….are you ready for the big day?"

Red looked at her happy face and didn't want Jackie or Eric to know that this whole move scared the hell out of him. _Why fix something that wasn't broken?._ Wait, that was not exactly true. Kitty had been broken….now she was just healing….crooked.

With a staggered breath, Red sighed, "Let's get this over with. Rosa is already making lunch."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

She was not exactly overweight….perhaps pleasantly plump, but very good at her job. Out of all of the day nurses Steven Hyde interviewed, this one did not give him the slightest inkling of a woody. Not a tiny twitch of the chub or anything else. That was a good sign.

Rosa Zakaryan was proud Armenian woman who could most likely throw Kitty over her shoulder and run down the stairs in an emergency. She could definitely bench press Red Forman if she desired and she played a mean game of Gin Rummy. The only thing that was disconcerting was the single curly black whisker that grew under her chin.

"…_.fine, but what do I do while she's taking care of Kitty?" Red asked on the verge of frustration. Hyde grinned, "Go to a ball game. Clean your garage. Take your life back."_

_Red glared, "When did you get so smart?"_

_Hyde threw an arm around his other father's shoulders and replied, "I learned from the master."_

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Kitty smiled at the sight of three guests all at the same time. "Red!" She exclaimed, "Where did you find these two?"

Red leaned over the bed rails and kissed his wife on the cheek. "They are like gum on the bottom of my shoe….just can't get rid of them." He was joking, but at the same time he was glad for their support. Eric sat in the chair opposite his dad while Jackie stood beside him.

No one spoke.

No one knew exactly how to start the "moving" discussion.

Red cleared his throat.

Eric decided to take it upon himself to begin this awkward conversation. "So mom, we have a big surprise for you today."

Jackie looked at Eric with a puzzling expression on her face. _Is this how he was going to break the news? As a surprise? Don't be a dork! _ She gave him an elbow to the shoulder and just took over as she was apt to do.

"Mrs. Forman, today we are taking you home. It's not meant to be a surprise and you may remember we have all talked about it. I know you are scared and this is big. Really BIG, but you really need to be home. Your house needs you."

It was Red's turn to look puzzled. _Your house needs you?_ That was silly. No, that was something he would have said. He took Kitty's hand, "Honey. It's time to go home."

Kitty looked at the love in all those precious faces and simply said, "Okay. I'm ready."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Paula and Marty were still bickering like an old married couple when Jackie's Thunderbird pulled into the driveway. Kitty was in the backseat with Red, surrounded by at least 25 pillows (which Jackie insisted would make the drive more comfortable). The ride was smooth, but her muscles ached from sitting belted in the car for such a long drive. (Well, it wasn't long, but she hadn't been out of Kenosha since forever.)

Kitty's face brightened when she found her sister opening the car door. "Kitty! Welcome home darling!" Paula leaned over to unlatch the seat belt. "Uh…Red….Marty asked if you can meet him in the garage for a minute."

Red groaned. He didn't want to have one of _those_ talks with his brother right now. He just wanted to get Kitty inside the house. He looked out the window to find Marty standing in the shadows holding up two cans of beer. _Well, maybe it was going to be a good __talk__ after all!_ Red leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Let me see what my brother wants and I'll meet you inside."

Paula put her sister's slender arm around her neck as Kitty eased out of the pillow filled seat. Jackie and Eric had emerged from the front of the car to help. Kitty was finally standing on her own two feet in the driveway of her beloved home for first the first time since she could remember.

Tears fell.

Happy memories came flooding back and she just smiled. The old homestead was exactly like she remembered and Red had tended to all the plants even going as far as making sure the gutters were clean. _How did he have time to do this and be with her at Serenity Palms?_ She would have to ask him later.

Her reverie was interrupted by a bulky shaped woman in a nurse's uniform. She was pushing a wheelchair and spoke in a low even toned voice. "Hello Mrs. Forman. I am Rosa. I will be your daytime nurse." She held out a rather masculine hand for a shake and Kitty was confused. "Red?"

Red looked back and muttered, "Crap." He had forgotten to tell Kitty that Rosa would be at the house when they arrived. He rubbed his whiskered chin and hurried over to the nurse. "Hey….Kitty…I think I forgot to introduce you to Rosa. Rosa, this is my wife….Kitty…Rosa will be here to help you during the day with anything you need. She is a fully licensed nurse."

Kitty's eyes narrowed, "An LVN?"

Rosa stood tall in her white rubber soled nurses shoes and replied, "Yes I am. I have good references."

Paula didn't like the hostility that was budding between the two nurses so she laughed, "I'm starving! Rosa, Marty said you had made some sandwiches for lunch…."

Rosa looked at Paula all made up with her clown face colored cosmetics. "The food is in the kitchen. I am here to tend to Mrs. Forman. You may serve yourself."

Eric's eyes widened at the boldness. This was like seeing Red Forman as a woman/nurse. He whispered to Jackie, "Does Hyde know who he hired? This could be dangerous."

Jackie whispered back, "Or exciting! Let's go see what's for lunch." She tugged on Eric's hand pulling him towards the sliding glass doors so Rosa could do her job.

Kitty still wasn't keen on a personal companion, but a licensed vocational nurse surely knew what to do and she was getting weary from sitting in the car. She nodded and allowed Rosa to help her into the wheelchair. The big woman was swift and efficient - more so than any nurse at Serenity Palms. Kitty was impressed, but wanted to keep her comments to herself for a while.

Paula was still looking in her compact mirror to make sure her makeup was perfect as her big sister was wheeled back into her kitchen.

Red breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his cold beer and his brother. It almost seemed like old times.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** _I borrowed a couple of lines from the Boston song "More Than a Feeling" – it just felt right and how I thought Red would have been feeling._


	33. 33 – Telemetry

Author Note: _thanks for hanging in there my lovely readers!_

* * *

**Chapter** 33 – Telemetry

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_Telemetry_ is the measurement of data at a remote source and transmission of the data to a monitoring station.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Eric jumped over the back of the old yellow sofa and grimaced when a spring protested against his ass. The furniture wasn't as comfortable as he remembered. Jackie merely smiled and sat on the arm. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been in this basement?"

Eric looked around to see the washer/dryer were still in the same place but the old popsicle freezer was unplugged and had some boxes stacked on top, but other than that, it was still the basement. The room that held the bones of how he grew up – the memories were deeply embedded in every nook and cranny. He smiled. It was good to be home.

"Yeah, it's been a trip having everyone helping out to get my mom out of that nursing home. I mean even Fez? It would sure seem like old times if someone could help Kelso." Eric ruminated how terrible Kelso looked that last time he'd seen the lanky friend.

Jackie chewed on the edge of her fingernail. "I know his dad has been visiting. Betsy's been drawing him pictures but Eric…he's not in a good place right now."

Eric shrugged, "Maybe with Fez back…."

Jackie slid off the arm of the sofa and into his lap. She smiled, "Hey, it's only _us_ down here….if you're lucky, I might let you get to second base."

He grinned. Why was he thinking melancholy thoughts when he had a hot girlfriend sitting right next to him? He wasn't totally an idiot – was he? Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and smiled, "Second base? I like the way you think."

She smiled alike and whispered, "Yeah? Well, keep it down, your mother's in the kitchen….I don't want her to worry about what we're doing down here."

Eric pressed his forehead against Jackie's and smiled into those beautiful eyes, "She won't worry." He said in a low timber that gave her shivers. "I promise to be quiet. Really quiet."

Anything Jackie might have said was silenced by a breathtaking kiss. Her little heart sang with the sweetness of the moment.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Rosa put the brake on the wheelchair and stood by as Kitty eased herself onto the green kitchen chair. It was a little scary as the dining chair did not have handles. Still, she was in her kitchen and it was clean and she was home. Red looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Red honey? I don't think I'm going to break. Please sit down before you have a stroke."

Red nodded and that gave Paula the okay to sit down as well. Marty was still drinking beer in the garage and Red would address that potential problem later. Rosa removed the wheelchair as Kitty settled back against the old familiar comfort of her dinette set. She traced an imaginary flower on the Formica table top and murmured, "I missed this house."

She looked over at her sister, "I never thought I'd see this kitchen again."

Paula covered the frail hand with her own warm one. "Me too honey. Me too!"

Red cleared his throat, "Uh….can we not start crying? I'm starving and I know there are some sandwiches here."

A tray of assorted sandwiches were set on the table as Rosa looked at Kitty, "What would you like to drink?"

Kitty wasn't used to someone asking her what she wanted – the nursing home just gave her what they had. She licked her lips, "Seven-up? Do we have any of that?"

Rosa held up a finger, "I'll check."

Paula smiled, "Red, if you want me to spend the night just say so."

"No."

Paula frowned, "What do you mean no? This is my big sister and I want to take care of her."

Red was determined not to be swayed by his over protective sister-in-law. "You can stay at a hotel if you want, but I need Rosa and Kitty to work together and they can't do that if you are always butting in." Red held up his hand palm first and continued, "…and before you start arguing, remember that you can always go home, but this is Kitty's house and she has to get used to it again."

Kitty laughed uncomfortably. "Ahahahaha….isn't this just a pickle. Oohh…pickles sound good. " She looked over at Rosa who was still digging in the refrigerator. "Rosa? Do we have pickles for the sandwiches?"

Paula looked a little put out, but Red's argument was sound. Kitty couldn't progress, if her family was constantly in the way. _But she looked so fragile!_ "Alright Red, you win this round. I'll book at room at that hotel downtown, but I plan on being here for at least a week!"

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

He could hear the sports announcer in his head. "_Eric Forman has rounded first base with a potential home run hit and… now he's sliding into second…_" The remainder of the speech was interrupted by an angry Armenian cough. "There will be no Hanky-Spanky in this basement."

Eric broke his lip lock with Jackie while she discreetly smoothed out her blouse. The nurse seemed to loom over the lovely pair and all Jackie could see was that wiry chin hair – she had to suppress the "ew" that was threatening to burst out.

Eric sat up and brushed at his hair. "Rosa…heh heh..Hi, I'm Kitty's son and this is…."

"I don't care." Rosa dismissed any chance of an excuse. "I suggest you go visit with your mother before she takes her afternoon rest." The older woman pivoted on her feet and headed back up the stairs. When the sound of the basement door shut, Eric muttered, "What a bitch."

Jackie grinned, "Just like your dad in a dress."

He laughed, "Red in a dress….haha….I think she must wear army boots at home. Hyde picked a good one, didn't he?"

Jackie agreed and stood up, "Let's go say goodbye to your mom and I'll let you take me out to a movie."

Eric agreed to the suggestion and wrapped his arms around the small woman, "No hanky-spanky in the popcorn bucket okay?"

Jackie giggled, "That was so lame."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

The day had seemed longer than normal, but as Red lay in bed with his wife of a hundred years tucked carefully in his embrace, he couldn't have been happier. Kitty insisted that Red use one of the spare bedrooms but he only shook his head in the negative. "I'm sleeping with my wife. It's been almost two years since I heard you snore."

He was rewarded with a giggle, "I missed you too." Kitty cuddled up against his chest as Red's strong arms wrapped around her. He tucked his chin against the top of her head and lulled her to sleep with reasons why doctors can be such dumbasses. The smile stayed on her face as she began to snore softly.

It was only then that Red Forman allowed himself the first good night's sleep he had since the random accident that turned his world upside down and sideways.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

April was marked with tiny bunny hops. Rosa was instrumental in getting Kitty up and moving. Red had held his breath and his tongue more times than he wished to count, but the results were positive. Rosa would follow Kitty outside as she did simple chores like taking out the trash (in very light bags) using the walker, vacuum the carpet, wash dishes; every tiny chore was instrumental in moving muscles that were on the verge of atrophy. Kitty would complain, but Rosa took it in stride.

At the end of the first week home, Paula helped her sister bake snickerdoodles using the Grandmother Sigurdson secret family recipe. The two sisters wrote thank you letters to the special nurses at the hospital and a couple from the nursing home. When Kitty would get tired, Rosa was always in the background to aid in getting her upstairs to rest. Paula eventually got used to the Armenian nurse and even surreptitiously slipped Rosa a $50 bill as she kissed her sister goodbye.

Other bunny hops included Fez's weekly visits to both Laurie and Kelso. Donna's influence at the cable network gave the new rising "Spanish" novella star access to money that enabled him to get a good lawyer for his ex-wife while at the same time get Michael Kelso situated into a hospital that helped him to detox.

Kelso was rewarded with a surprise visit from Brooke and Betsy.

Laurie was rewarded with a surprise visit from her dad.

Steven Hyde followed through on his pledge to keep medical assistance ready and waiting. After the first ten days home, a doctor stopped by to examine the patient. Kitty couldn't stop giggling. "Really, doctors _do not_ make house calls anymore." She insisted.

Dr. Rivera only smiled as he took her blood pressure. Notes were scratched onto a chart and he charmed Kitty Forman in the way that only good looking doctors could. Rosa conferred with Dr. Rivera and the results were telephoned into some medical center that Kitty had never heard of. Some of her prescriptions were changed and some were discontinued entirely.

Red took that as a good sign and excused himself to make an appointment with his heart doctor – it looked like his future….had a future!

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Taylor was half sitting on the edge of Eric's desk. "So I guess your earlier yearnings for a date with Daphne have all but disappeared."

Eric looked at the framed picture of Jackie that sat under a small Bonsai Tree and smiled replying, "Yes, I had my movie date with the French teacher when this mini tornado blew into my life and turned it upside down." He looked at Taylor and raised a brow, "I think my _random_ fender bender with Jackie was good for you too?"

Taylor grinned. "Yeah…I'm gonna ask Lydia to move in with me."

Eric pretended to gasp, "Living together in sin?"

Taylor reached out and punched his friend on the shoulder, "You did it, so don't play like I'm doing something terrible."

Eric had practically forgotten that he and Donna did live together. It seemed that when Jackie Burkhart re-entered his life, it was as if his life had begun anew. He spent so many months trying to avoid her only to find that she was a best friend and his girlfriend and if he had his way….maybe something more. "Taylor, I only wish you the best."

"Thanks man, now that you have a girlfriend, maybe Cindy will quit trying to show you her nipples."

Eric almost choked before laughing. "That was _**the**_ night. If all it took was Cindy trying to impress me, I would have asked her to braless a long time ago!"

Taylor grinned, "So what are you doing tonight? Feel like double-dating? I got tickets to '_Beetlejuice'_, that new Michael Keaton movie. Has some thrills and some comedy."

"Let me check with Jackie, if I make plans without her I'm going to have kick marks on my shins." He was only joking but really did like it when she fussed a bit. "Dad's having a barbecue this weekend; do you feel up to visiting the old folks?" Eric loved having his mother finally back at home. This Saturday was a big event for his dad – cooking steaks on the grill and drinking beer. How long had it been since the Forman family did something as normal as that?

Taylor shrugged, "Can I flirt with your mom?"

"She would be insulted if you didn't." Eric replied.

The gym teacher stretched his arms in the air, "Well, I gotta get…I'm making the entire basketball team do laps next period. It's my way of protesting the ugly shorts I have to wear this season."

Eric raised a brow, "So wear your warm up suit."

"Can't, Lydia borrowed it for her yoga class….that girl is so…..bendy."

Eric laughed, "Get out of here you idiot. Just be at my folk's house Saturday at noon or my dad will have his foot in both our asses."

Taylor grinned, "Sure glad your father finally got his ass kicking boots back on. Sounds fun and remember to ask your girlfriend about movie."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

W.B. and Steven Hyde were both looking at the medical report. Kitty Forman's prognosis was optimistically wonderful. She was healing and many of the powerful pain killers she needed in the past were being discarded.

Rosa, the nurse, would dutifully call in at the end of each day with details of exercises performed and calories eaten. The service that recorded the calls would in turn forward the information to the medical center to be evaluated by the attending physician. Dr. Rivera lived in Kenosha so he was the perfect doctor to tend to Kitty Forman.

The telemetry of tracking Kitty's health was exactly what W.B. had been suggesting all along. She didn't need to be cooped up in that nursing home. Steven adored the cookies she mailed him – his mom was getting back some of her spunk. Rosa had indicated there were still some occasions of forgetfulness but overall she wasn't worried. That rested well with Steven.

He smiled at the results of the report and W.B. grinned. Both men loved it when they were right. It must be something in the family genes!

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

**A/N:** _Kind of a moving along chapter_


	34. 34 – BBQ and All the Fix Ins'

**Author Note: **_Aren't you glad I didn't kill off any characters yet? hahaha_

* * *

**Chapter** 34 – BBQ and All the Fix ins'

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_April_

Red Forman's April barbecue was such a success that he decided every month which had a Saturday in it should be a day they grilled dinner. Fortunately for Red, that was at least four times a month! Taylor and Lydia dropped by for burgers while Jackie and Eric helped clean up the mess. Steven sent a case of cold beer (by courier) and Bob cheered the absent partyer.

Kitty had declared her husband's char burnt steak was the best meal she ate since she could remember. Rosa had to cut the over cooked meat in tiny pieces but Kitty ate every bite. Red smiled as he recalled all the previous barbecues that had his wife all frantic on what side dishes to make and should they use paper plates or real cutlery. This time, he made it easy (with Rosa's assistance). Kitty's potato salad with the special secret ingredient, was just as good as he remembered. After the kids had left, it was just him and his wife watching television together.

Like old times.

Rosa was optimistic about Kitty Forman's recovery, so much so that she no longer spent the night and only came in early mornings to assist with bathing and dressing and to make sure the elder woman didn't try any heavy lifting. The daily jaunts to the mailbox and back had strengthened those delicate Forman calves. Washing dishes toned the pale arms. Dusting and vacuuming were the best stretches. Then of course that little brunette woman and her friend would attempt to teach yoga and Rosa just had to leave the room during those interludes.

Kitty Forman had a bright future ahead of her.

She was making new memories to replace those that she lost.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_May_

Eric was leaning against the Print Master's counter and looked at Nadine. "You're kidding."

She smiled, "Nope. It was a last minute decision by dear old Angus Manning. He's the BIG boss and she had to go. I'm sure Jackie will call you later."

Eric frowned, he had a special surprise date all set up and now Jackie was in Boise checking on a potential store for her boss. He sighed inwardly. Who did he think he was to believe she would just drop everything just because he showed up at her job? _Well, he did!_ But that was the old Eric.

"So….how long will she be gone?"

Nadine pressed the tip of her finger to her chin. "She flew out this morning and I think….she might be back next Saturday…unless of course Mr. Manning decides to expand into Idaho. Let Jackie call you tonight. She can give you more info."

To Eric's delight, Lydia came out of a side door, "Walter!" she joked, using his old nickname. "Jackie's not here."

Eric grinned, "I know. Nadine just told me."

The long legged yoga instructor jumped up until she was perched on the countertop. "You could always fly to Idaho and surprise her. " Lydia suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Eric agreed.

Nadine shook her head, "If Jackie's working….I don't think it's a good idea – she's pretty serious about her job and if you go and start distracting her…."

Lydia was quick to agree, "Yeah….that's not the best idea. Hey, I have the hotel she's staying at….send her a balloon bouquet or something like that."

Eric could totally understand how Lydia charmed her way into his best friend's life – she was priceless. "Lydia, you are adorable. Give me that address and I'll let Taylor know that he owes you something extra special."

She smiled, "Why thank you Walter." She pushed an index card across the counter, "Now go make something beautiful happen."

Eric Forman had a bright future ahead of him.

He was going to make new memories to replace those that made Jackie sad.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Jackie pressed her tiny nose into the floral bouquet of colored roses and the accompanying balloons. _Such a sweet perfume._ How in the world did Eric know where she was? She smiled and set the vase on the hotel desk. It was just beautiful and reminded her how thoughtful her boyfriend could be. _Boyfriend_. How the Burkhart/Forman feud of last year evolved to a relationship was just crazy and yet Jackie couldn't imagine a time when Eric and his family wasn't in her life.

Ever since the Forman's caught her sleeping in the basement with Steven, that _shabby hotel_ had begun to feel like a home. At least more like a home than the garish castle she lived in with her parents. Yes, she did spend time at Donna's, but the lower level of Eric's house was where she grew up and learned some of life's most valuable lessons.

Jackie sat on the bed and leaned back against the carved headboard. Work materials lie to her right but the telephone was on her left. Should she call? Should she wait and let Eric call her? Wait a tick….Jackie Burkhart wasn't going to wait on a guy to make decisions for her; she was a big girl now with a big career. She was practically unstoppable!

The telephone rang four times on the other end and just as Jackie waited for the answering machine to click over, she was surprised by an out of breath Eric Forman. "Jackie?"

She blinked. He knew it was her? That's cool. Pretending nonchalance, she replied, "Hello Eric. How are you?"

Eric answered, "Fine. Eh…..uh….how are you?"

She smiled into the telephone receiver, "Having a very productive day. My boss is thinking of opening up several more stores here in Boise….but I think you know that already."

His voice was hesitant, "You're not….I mean you don't have to….are you coming back?"

She laughed, "Of course I'm coming back. I mean who wants to live in Idaho?"

"Not me!" Eric answered.

She grinned, "I didn't ask if _you_ wanted to live here…why... are you thinking of moving somewhere?"

"Well, not without you." Oops! The cat was out of the bag now. He tried to recover, "I mean my mom kind of needs me around until she's better so I really can't go anywhere."

Jackie closed her eyes and remembered that wonderful New Year's Eve when everything sparkled and the energy she felt…the butterflies were coming back. "So….what are you _really_ saying?"

There was a moment of silence before Eric replied in a serious tone, "I dreamt about you last night."

"Of course you would." Jackie teased with a light voice.

He continued, "I read somewhere that most of our dreams are in color and there are some people who only dream in black and white and I thought that I fell into that black and white group, but when I'm dreaming about you…..it's always in color."

Jackie pressed her hand against her beating heart. "Color?"

"Always. " Eric confirmed. "I don't remember dreaming about Donna the way I dream about you."

She inhaled, waiting for him to continue.

Eric twirled the receiver coil around his finger as he stared at the ceiling of his Wisconsin apartment. He could almost imagine he was in Boise and not Kenosha. Jackie hadn't replied so he continued talking. "I like to think about _some day_."

Her voice was sort of breathy – dreamy as she replied over the landline. "_Some day_? What is that?"

Eric felt emboldened. Perhaps it was because Jackie was so far away or because he missed her so much but he felt like confession was a good thing. "Some day is when we live together – married or not. Some day is when we have a daughter that looks just like you. Some day is when we can ask my mom to babysit and she can rock her grandchild in her arms with no pain. That is my _some day_."

Back in Boise, Eric missed the most brilliant smile Jackie Burkhart had ever smiled. Maybe his words reeked of nostalgic romanticism, but she loved it. No, she adored them. He said things that touched her heart and shattered it into a prism of blindingly happy pieces. There were no exact promises made but what Eric implied gave her hope.

Jackie Burkhart had a bright future ahead of her.

She was going to make new memories to replace those that made her sad.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_June_

Rosa's visits were now chiseled down to a three times a week schedule. Kitty had learned that her maximum weight limit for lifting was an eight pound baking hen. Anything heavier than eight pounds brought back the pain. Kitty learned she could live with the pain. Since weaning off the medications, her brain felt clearer and she had lost some of the fog she was encompassed in.

Red challenged her by purchasing crossword puzzle books and every Tuesday night they would play _Scrabble_. Bob and Midge would come by on Thursday to play Gin and remnants of the old Kitty were emerging and combining with the new confident card game queen.

It was right after breakfast on a bright June morning that Kitty declared she wanted to go visit Laurie. It was understood, but never spoken, that Laurie's attorney fees and rehab visits were paid in full. The most important point was that the wayward Forman daughter was finally getting the help she needed.

Kitty only required her wheelchair if she had to walk great distances, other than that, she had a cane that got her around just fine and it was with her walking cane that she navigated the picnic benches that were bolted to the cement floor. Red felt awkward bringing Kitty to such a dismal place as the Kenosha jailhouse but Kitty was insistent on visiting.

The two women sat across from each other – each healing in a way that was unique to their own special circumstances. Laurie was fighting the underlying want for cocaine while Kitty was embracing life as she no longer needed medication to help her survive through the hours of a day. Red scrubbed his face, "Can someone say something?"

He had been watching his daughter size up his wife as was Kitty doing with their daughter. It was like a bull fight and the matador was waiting for dance. So, with no apology, Red began the conversation. "Laurie….I've heard that you have a new hobby."

Kitty looked at her husband and wondered how he knew this. "You have a real hobby?"

Laurie let her head fall just a bit, "Yes mother, I have a non-destructive hobby."

Red's voice was soft but stern. "Laurie….can you tell us what it is?"

There was a slight sparkle in the younger girl's eye. "I knit. Oh, and I take care of dogs."

Kitty struggled to think how knitting and dogs went together, but at least Laurie wasn't hurting herself or anyone else. "Knitting. Ahahahaha….Potholders?"

Laurie wanted to glare but it was almost too much of an effort. "I knit caps for preemies at the hospital. They said if the head stays warm the babies have a better chance of surviving."

Kitty's throat felt tight with pride. "Oh! That's great honey. Isn't that wonderful Red?"

Red smiled and leaned across the table to put his big warm hand over Laurie's small shackled hand. "I'm proud of you Laurie."

Laurie smiled back and even went so far as to compliment her mother. "Gosh mom….last time I saw you we were both pretty banged up. You don't look as….pained."

Kitty smiled, "Well, I'm just going to have to smuggle you in some cookies for that! It's amazing how being at home can heal a person. Rosa says I've been the best patient."

Laurie looked at her father for clarification. Red replied, "Rosa was your mom's live in nurse."

"Huh. A nurse taking care of a nurse. Who would've thunk." Laurie marveled.

Kitty leaned forward, "What do you do with dogs?"

The subject of dogs brought a happy smile to the Forman daughter's face. "The shelter brings in abused animals and my…._group_….we work with the dogs to make them adoptable….so they can go to good homes."

Red felt a measure of pride in his daughter. Her broken bones had healed, her bruises had vanished along with most of her her sarcasm and she was finally doing something legal he could be proud of. But then she asked the question he had been most dreading.

"How is Kelso?"

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´


	35. 35 – Close to the Edge

**Author Note**: _Oh Kitty…. _

**Chapter** 35 – Close to the Edge

* * *

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_Red felt a measure of pride in his daughter. Her broken bones had healed, her bruises had vanished along with her sarcasm and she was finally doing something legal he could be proud of. But then she asked the question he had been most dreading._

"_How is Kelso?"_

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Michael Kelso just finished his fifth lap around the track. The sweat and the aching muscles made him feel better. Alive. Rehab was over and that living hell was not something he would ever want to repeat. Still, he had to thank Fez for pushing him and also attending the group meetings which Fez totally did not have to go to. Yet, it was nice to have a friend.

Due the fact that said friend had hired an excellent attorney, Kelso didn't have to serve any jail time. His sentence was changed to five years' probation and a weekly meeting with his probie officer. He lived in a group home and every other weekend, Brooke allowed him a supervised visit with his daughter at the local YMCA.

The six months since he had been sick and nearly died in a storage locker, had been an uphill climb physically and mentally. His lungs had been damaged and only through exhaustive therapy and pushing past the pain, did Michael Kelso feel like a human again. The visits with his daughter made him more determined to become a man Betsy could be proud of.

Yet, through all of those months, he never wondered once how Laurie Forman was doing.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Kitty went all out to cook the most perfect meal since her recovery. There were Red's favorite peas with baby onions and pot roast accompanying homemade biscuits. Every time he opened the oven door, his mouth watered with anticipation. Steven and W.B. were coming for dinner.

This special meal was to be served in the lesser used dining room. Of course Midge came over to help set the table which meant that Bob would be there, but at least Red was guaranteed a delicious meal.

Kitty wore her best red skirt and a colorful blouse and when she stood up at the bottom of the stair elevator, it almost took away Red's breath. _She was beautiful_. Not that she wasn't already stunning, but this dress brought out the pinks in her skin and complemented the red on her lips. She styled her hair differently – if it wasn't for those pesky guests, Red might have picked her up in his arms and taken back to the bedroom and showed her again, how much he loved her!

Her eyes were sparkling and she laughed, "Ahahaha!" She held up a bottle of sparkling water that was adorned with a bright pink ribbon. "Look at this….fake champagne from Midge."

Red rolled his eyes. Figured Bob wouldn't put out for the good stuff! "Well, I guess real alcohol wouldn't be too good with your medicines…"

She scolded him lightly, "Red Forman. It's not the booze…it's the thought that counts. I'll just pretend its real and get drunk on happiness."

Beyond the kitchen doors, Red and Kitty heard a familiar voice. "I hear someone having too much fun." The door swung open and Steven walked through carrying a giant plant. "I have a little something that needs tender loving care."

Kitty was nearly bouncing. "Steven!" She looked back, "Look Red, its Steven."

Red sighed, "I can see that." He quickly grabbed the plant as Kitty stepped towards the curly headed "son" intending on administering a big hug. "Oh!" she said into Hyde's shoulder, "I've missed you so much!"

Hyde gave her a gentle squeeze. He also missed this woman a great deal. There was some commotion from the kitchen as W.B. tried to push a heavy box across the floor. Red lifted a brow. "Need help?"

William Barnett looked up, "Yes please. For some reason, Steven thought Kitty might _need_ a new remote control television and VCR. Apparently, getting up and off the sofa is not really therapy."

Red laughed at the sarcasm in Barnett's voice but secretly he was thrilled with the idea of watching the football season on a new color TV. "Let me get that for you. Dinner is in the dining room."

Both older men watched as Hyde crooked his elbow while Kitty drew her arm through as he escorted his mother to the dining room. W.B. signed softly. "He was really worried about her."

Red nodded. "We all were. She was so close to the edge of never coming back."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Jackie and Eric stood in the doorway of Taylor and Lydia's new apartment and just stared. One half of the room was filled with posters of sports figures while the other half was loud bold colors that reeked of Lydia's eclectic flair. Simply put, the two styles did not match in any way shape or form. Added to the decorating disaster from hell, the two friends weren't speaking to each other.

Jackie looked at Eric, "I'll talk to Lydia." She added in a quiet voice," Maybe you can talk Taylor into going to the market for some….pretzels or something?"

Eric squeezed her hand. "We'll be right back."

Jackie smiled and walked into the bright living room. "Lydia…why don't we…let's make some….can I have a sandwich?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"…and she says it's all MY fault." Taylor said angrily. Eric still didn't know what his friend was talking about so he just listened.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"…and Taylor says it's all MY fault." Lydia dashed away the angry tears. "It takes two to tango you know!" Jackie didn't quite understand so she just let her best friend rant.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Taylor looked at his best friend. "Lydia got pregnant."

Lydia looked at her best friend, "Taylor got me pregnant."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric's Mazda left tire marks as they sped out of the apartment parking lot. Jackie felt sick to her stomach, "That is so NOT happening to us."

Gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles hurt; Eric admitted he was angry with Taylor's denial. "We would have handled it better."

Jackie nodded, "Don't they know that their _protection_ is only 99 percent effective? It says so on the box and on the prescription."

Eric pulled his car over next to the curb and shut off the engine. He turned in his seat and looked at the lovely face stating, "I would never do that to you."

Jackie bit her lip and tried not to chuckle at his ignorance, "Eric, it's a possibility _every_ time. It's that one percent that couples have to look out for."

_Oo-ohh!_ He looked at her lips and thought about kissing them. He looked at her eyes and replied with a twinkle in his own, "Will I get a chance at the one percent? Soon?"

She giggled, "Sooner than you think." _There better not be a one percent!_

Eric nearly danced in the driver's seat and replied happily, "YES!"

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_July 1988_

Rosa's visits were now chiseled down to once a week. The doctors were amazed at Kitty Forman's progress. While she still had pain once in a while, she was nearly free of all medications. There was still some forgetfulness but Rosa had encouraged her to keep a journal. A wise decision that Red Forman would eventually detest – his wife would never forget anything now!

The annual Forman 4th of July feast was back in swing. His barbecue skills had been honed to perfection in the weeks earlier and now Red Forman could just sit back and enjoy some quality time with his wife. There were no kids in the basement and Kitty was nearly back to her old self. Midge and the other girls made sure she laughed more than usual and new memories were filling the empty places.

Life was good. No, life was better and his wrinkles could now crinkle into a smile.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Lydia held tightly to her best friends hand and on the other side Taylor sat in amazement as sound of the

Parson's baby's heartbeat filled the room. The sonogram attendant wiped the gel from Lydia's belly and announced, "Looks like you may have a tiny Christmas present this year."

Jackie squeezed her friend's fingers, "I think you and _daddy_ should talk. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

She was glad that Taylor and Lydia put the blame game behind them. Once they got through condemning one another for the _accident_, the couple agreed to kiss and make up. The after work visits to the Margarita Shack were now strictly for food and _virgin_ drinks. Nadine was wishing she was pregnant because the attention was so magnificent. Jackie was happy for her friends and glad that her stable relationship with Eric afforded her the freedom of pursuing her career while enjoying the luxury of being _wooed_.

This was what she had been missing in her earlier years. She was being courted. It was better than going steady. This had a future and there was no rush to get to the alter.

This time.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_August 1988_

_Red would forever remember how it felt like his world came to a screeching halt and tipped on its axis. The love of his life was relying on the hands of skilled surgeons to save her and the drunken dumbass that nearly took her life could never explain why he ran the stop sign. _

_Never explain why Kitty's left turn became her last._

_Nothing could ever be explained again._

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Red Forman sat in his car across from the intersection where his life had changed. Kitty sat calmly in the passenger seat looking at the elementary school children crossing the road. Red could only look at that damned left turn lane where two years prior a drunk crashed into his wife's car and changed their life dramatically.

Kitty could only see the happy smiles of children. She turned to Red, "Did you know that Eric's friend is going to be a father?"

Red blinked. _Where did that comment come from?_ "Taylor?"

She picked at some imaginary lint on the sleeve of her blouse. "Yes, and I want to know why we aren't having any grandchildren yet."

Red smirked. "Honey….Eric is being cautious. Laurie is being….well; she's being a good girl and doing something with her life. Let Eric and Jackie take their time. I mean I'm not in any hurry for dirty diapers and bottles."

Kitty looked up, "Maybe I am Red Forman. I didn't leave that nursing home just to watch Donahue all day. You better talk to Eric."

She turned her head to look out the passenger window and never realized that the intersection of her life sat just outside the windshield. Red bit his lip and tried not to chuckle. A little bit of the old stubborn Kitty Forman was emerging and it was good. "I'll talk to our son honey, but I don't know what he's going to do about it."

Kitty looked at her husband, "I will talk to Jackie….I want a grandbaby by next summer."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	36. 36 – Traditions

Author Note: _A happy Kitty is a happy everybody!_

* * *

**Chapter** 36 – Traditions

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_August 1988_

Eric was sitting alone in the Margarita Shack. The normality of the day was disturbing – this was the official last week of summer vacation and he didn't care. All he could think about was his family and how it just seemed like yesterday, but it was really two years ago that his mom had the _accident_.

✿◠‿◠)

_It was an ordinary day. Kitty was getting ready for her part time stint at the hospital and Red was going to play cards at the VFW hall. She was dressed in her pink nurse's uniform and white cap and those thick rubber soled shoes. Red kissed her cheek goodbye as she wiggled her fingers and he promised to take them both out to dinner when her shift was through. "I'll hold you to that Red Forman." She smiled. _

_That was the last time Eric could recall his mom really smiling. It was to be his last favorite memory of her. When he remembered the old woman who had been sitting in the wheelchair wrapped in a robe, it was unconceivable that it was his mother. His mom had vitality and sweetness and a big heart. __That__ woman was crippled and a mere shadow of the Kitty Forman he used to know._

✿◠‿◠)

He swallowed the remainder of his drink and motioned for the bartender to bring him his tab. A gentle tap on his shoulder broke his sad reverie. A soft form scooted up onto the barstool beside him and chided tenderly. "Why are you drinking alone?"

Eric looked over to see a bleary Jackie. _She looked so pretty in his rose colored glasses_. "Memories," he replied scrubbing his face. "Mom had her accident two years ago on this date. I guess I was remembering how awful it was."

Jackie signaled for the bartender. "Hi. A cup of coffee for my inebriated friend and a diet Coke for me please." She turned and took one of Eric's big hands into her small one and with the other tipped his chin. "Don't think about your mom like she was. Think of how much she's improved."

Eric nodded. "Well, thanks mostly to you and your father."

Jackie shrugged. "Well, it had to start in the emergency room. I understand it was pretty awful for you and your dad in the beginning. I mean, I didn't butt in until last September….hey, it's almost been a year since I backed into your car."

Eric chuckled softly, "I remember and then we practiced avoiding each other for months."

She smiled, "I wanted to put out a restraining order on you."

"Then you found my sister and Kelso."

Jackie shook her head sadly, "What a nightmare that turned out to be."

The bartender set the hot coffee in front of Eric and slid Jackie's beverage on a napkin. "On the house." the barkeep smiled.

Eric picked up his cracked ceramic cup, "Hey….free drinks." Jackie sipped her diet drink and looked at her boyfriend who seemed a little frayed around the edges. "Say….what do you think about coming to my place and I'll make you some dinner?"

Eric blinked. "You cook? I mean in all this time we've known each other, I've never seen you in the kitchen."

She laughed, "Maybe it's the first time I have invited you over for _Hungry Man_ dinners."

"This may be the only time I ever say yes to a _Hungry Man_ dinner." Eric smiled as he replied. Since his mom started cooking again, he had become spoiled by frozen leftovers. He loved that she was getting better, but a part of him, some nugget of despair, kept him from truly enjoying her recovery. Eric felt like this was just a glimpse of his future. It seemed like his mom was here for today only and then would be snatched back to that shrunken old lady that lay in a nursing home.

Wiping watery eyes, he turned to Jackie. "I think I'm feeling sorry for myself. Can you drive?"

She leaned over and hugged him, "Yes, my lonely drunken friend. Let's get you something to eat."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Dinner and Friday night television was painstakingly sobering. Yet, Eric thoroughly enjoyed sitting with his girlfriend on her futon as they watched another episode of "Mr. Belvedere". The commercials were spent sitting close, fingers touching hair and soft unplanned kisses. The show ended and the nightly news came on. Eric yawned theatrically and Jackie smiled. "I know you aren't tired."

He took his time standing up while tucking in his shirt, "Well you know it's been a _long day_ of drinking my misery and making out with my girlfriend."

Jackie reached out and grabbed a handful of cotton shirt. "Well, it's has been a _long day_ of working and rescuing my boyfriend from a drunken revelry."

His arms were warm as they wrapped around her small waist. He pulled her close. "Have I told you how adorable you are?"

Jackie felt shy (again) and those damn butterflies were dancing (_did they ever quit?)_ and she whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled, "I actually thought you were going to say something snarky."

She looked up at him through those thick dark lashes and answered, "Nothing came to mind. Kiss me now so you can go home."

He smirked, "I'll kiss you all night long Missy…but, you have to drive me home. I – no – have – car…."

Jackie's brows furrowed until she remembered she was the designated driver. "Ah hell, why don't you just spend the night and I'll take you home tomorrow."

Eric laughed loudly and vivaciously. "I like the way you think!"

She pushed at his shoulder, "Don't go getting any ideas." It was a warning. _Wasn't it?_

He held up his palms and warned innocently, "If you jump my bones in the middle of the night….I promise…not to stop you."

Jackie laughed, "Pig."

He smiled and replied, "Pig-let."

She tenderly touched his cheek and smiled. "We are so damned good together. Eric pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face in her curly brown hair. "You are like premium ba-con to me."

She giggled and kissed his lips. "Oink."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_September 1988_

School was back in session and his students still didn't know what to do after graduation and Cindy Betz was still going braless at work. Daphne Dubois put in a request to transfer to Milwaukee and Eric didn't care one whit. He only had one person on his mind and was planning the next steps to his life which included taking Greenspan's job away from the tiresome Principal.

When he said the words aloud, Principal Forman just had a nice ring to it. Oh, and a Principal had a nice pay raise as well!

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Print Masters was busy with fall wedding announcements. Lydia was bemoaning her pregnant condition and Nadine was lamenting the fact that Doug was not interested in children. She pouted, "Can you believe he said that babies were a sexual turn off?"

Lydia smiled, "Well, maybe he's just not a fatherly type. Are you seriously in love with him or just desperate to not be alone this year?"

Nadine sipped on her soda and pondered the question. "You think I should take out an advertisement for a guy that wants kids? I would so love to be a mom."

Jackie came out of her office and heard the last part of the conversation. "Nadine…seriously, if you want kids so bad, why don't you just adopt? You can be a single mom – you have a job….no place to live, but I'm sure you can remedy that….why do you need Doug?"

Nadine looked at the floor, "I want to experience being pregnant….like Lydia."

Sensibly, Jackie responded, "Why don't you be someone's surrogate? You get to be pregnant and then give the baby to the natural parents."

Nadine's eyes lit up, "Yeah! It's all the fun of having a baby but none of the responsibility."

Lydia promptly threw up in the nearest trash bin. "Yeah…..right." She commiserated sarcastically, "All the fun my ass."

Jackie smiled and remembered her Boise phone call with Eric_. __"Some day is when we live together – married or not. Some day is when we have a __daughter that looks just like you__. Some day is when we can ask my mom to babysit and she can rock her grandchild in her arms with no pain. That is my some day." _That child was bound to have dark hair and probably green eyes and of course would be freaking adorable! Now Lydia's predicament was getting Jackie's baby genes going into overdrive!

"Okay ladies, back to work. We still have three weddings and a birthday to print for!" She clapped her hands and walked back to her office. Meanwhile, Lydia looked at Nadine who smirked, "I bet she gets pregnant by next September."

Lydia grinned, "It's a bet girlfriend.!"

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_October 1988_

Jackie looked at all the boxes of summer clothes folded neatly into colored shaded piles. Beautiful hues of reds and azures and in the back of the closet were the warm colors of autumn/winter. No more tank tops and shorts – her tan legs would now be covered up in warm stockings and fleece type materials. Too bad, she had a really great summer this year.

All her musings about heat related activities were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. She tossed her bikini into a box with others and reached for the phone. "Hello? This better be good because I was trying on swimwear."

There was a pause. A gulp. Finally a voice, "Hey…eh….hi."

She bit her lip and smiled, "What do you want Eric?"

"Er….I….hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Jackie pursed her lips. What was she doing? "Nothing I can think of….why?"

The warm tones of his voice vibrated over the phone, "Would you like to be a chaperone at a crummy high school dance with me?"

This time she laughed, "You mean I'm finally old enough to chaperone some high school kids?"

He chuckled and replied, "Well, it's a two-fer thing. If the right people see I have this attractive woman as my date, it might bode well for the promotion I'm trying for."

"Really?" she answered a hint of amusement in her voice. "What promotion are you trying for?"

With confidence in his voice, Eric replied, "I've set my sights on taking Greenspan's position." He paused for effect and added, "It pays way more than a counsellor does."

"Well, I do like a confident man…." Jackie let the sentence run on. "So….what do you have planned for all that big money you anticipate earning?"

She was rewarded with a special sincere reply, "I plan on spending it all on my girlfriend."

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_November 1988_

Eric had just wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin when his mother asked, "What's the hurry Eric?" Red and Hyde looked up from the Thanksgiving dinner table. He looked a bit contrite as he admitted, "I promised Jackie I would go with her to visit her dad."

Red's brow lifted, "The dignified jailbird?"

Eric replied self-assuredly. "I mean it's not like _we_ don't already have one in our family dad."

Hyde smirked, "Good burn Eric." He looked at Red, "Say….how is _Laurie_ doing these days?"

Kitty could feel some tension and let out her familiar laugh, "Ahahaha….she's doing fine Steven…just knitting blankets and taking care of stray dogs."

Eric couldn't help it….he looked at Hyde and replied, "Speaking of strays….."

Red threw his napkin onto his plate. "Would you two stop? All this bickering….asinine….nonsense…." Then Red Forman sat back and realized what it really was.

In a softer tone he commented, "Doesn't this sound like….old times?"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…it does. Mom cooking a big meal – me and Eric burning each other about Laurie….yeah, this feels good."

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh boys….get me my camera. I need to start taking new pictures!"

Red rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean the _really_ old times!"

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

The prison dining room was cold. The metal picnic tables on concrete floor just added to the gray gloominess Eric was feeling. Earlier in the afternoon he had a wonderful dinner with his family and now he was sitting across from Mr. Jack Burkhart who was cross examining him like a lawyer.

"…..my intentions for your daughter…sir?" Eric gulped.

Jack gestured towards Jackie, "Yes boy. My _daugh_-ter. Why, of all the men in the world, should she be with you?"

Jackie lifted a brow as she waited for Eric's answer. He certainly looked nervous enough and she almost told her father to ease up on the questioning but still, it was a good question.

"Yeah Eric, I'd like to hear the answer too." She replied with sparkling eyes.

Eric's mouth was dry and his heart was pounding. This had to be the hardest question he ever answered. He closed his eyes and spoke as truthfully and as carefully has he could. "Sir. At some point this year….I'm going to ask your daughter to become a part of my family. Since I haven't _actually_ asked her yet….I would ask you first for your blessing. Mr. Burkhart, I'm not a rich man and I'm certainly not a rocket scientist but…"

Jack Burkhart held up a beefy hand and laughed, "Son….I don't care what you aren't….but if my daughter loves you and you treat her right…..you'll get my blessing."

Jackie was clapping her hands and nearly jumped across the picnic table to hug her father. "Thank you daddy!" she said excitedly. "….and he treats me like a princess."

Jack smiled at his daughter and the nervous young man sitting beside her. Yes, he could forgive the teenaged Forman and his little nude "streaking" adventure and a host of all other adolescent escapades because the father could see this boy was in love with his little girl.

Jackie's eyes were beaming and he couldn't remember seeing her that happy since….well maybe at lease since that time she had the pony at her birthday party. The latter years of her life, Jack Burkhart had been a terrible father. With love and patience, Eric Forman could keep that beautiful smile on her face.

The plus side would be that Jack Burkhart could possibly get a grandson out of this!

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

_December 1988_

Laurie blew a tuft of hair from her face, "No mom, it's not that." She tried to explain. Kitty looked down at the cage of colorful barking dogs and smiled, "Okay honey….what is it then?"

The elder Forman daughter reached into the cage and pulled out a fluffy ball of black, gray, white and tan with mysteriously blue eyes. She petted the door on the head and commanded the dog to sit. "Mom…I'd like you to meet Skipper. Your new companion dog."

Red clapped a palm to his face and muttered, "Not another animal."

Kitty delighted in the ball of fur that was furiously lapping at her hand. "How adorable." She exclaimed. "What does he do?"

Laurie looked proud as she commanded Skipper to sit, roll over and fetch. "He's been trained to pick up things you drop, bark if he smells smoke and is a great watch dog. Laurie decided to demonstrate. "Mom, grab that spoon on the table and push it off onto the floor."

The steel spoon fell and clattered noisily while Skipper looked at the item curiously, his head swiveling from master to object. Kitty said, "…oops!" Skipper tread over on stealthy paws and picked up the spoon between his teeth and handed it back to the older woman.

Kitty smiled, "Isn't he just so clever?"

Red groaned, "Sure, but you won't be picking up the yard dear."

Laurie laughed, "He is trained to only _go_ in one area and he sleeps in a crate at night."

Kitty couldn't believe that Laurie was giving her a puppy….much less a Christmas present! The dog was so precious and adorable that Kitty kept dropping things just to watch Skipper pick it back up. Red grunted, "Not my keys again! There is only so much dog spit a man can take!"

She laughed a happy laugh and came around the table to hug her daughter, "Laurie, honey…this is the nicest thing you have ever done for me."

Laurie smiled sheepishly before exclaiming, "Oh! I have something for daddy too!"

Red's head did a 360 at hearing he had a Christmas present also. "I hope it's not an animal or something living."

Laurie smiled and slid a brown paper wrapped gift across the table. "I made it."

The father untied the twine that bound the gift his daughter made for him. Surprisingly, it was a beautiful colored wool scarf that matched his winter coat. The tiny knitted stitches were all even and it looked like it had come from some weavers loom. He cleared his throat, "Well thank you Laurie, I will always wear it."

The visit was nice. There was a new calm about Laurie Forman. A fresh maturity. Red didn't want to admit that maybe jail was a good thing for his daughter but this was… refreshing! Laurie didn't whine or cry when visiting hours were over, instead she said, "Come back in two weeks and I get to show you around!"

They hugged and wished "Merry Christmas" and a leashed Skipper walked alongside his new master as they left the jailhouse.

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Eric handed Jackie a mug of hot cocoa and was rewarded with a soft hand pulling his head down for a kiss. He smiled against her lips, "So…you like Christmas, eh?"

She laughed softly, "I love Christmas." She really did and the Forman's house was the stereotypical interpretation of a Christmas done up well by Norman Rockwell. The oven issued smells of a large turkey slowly baking for the midday dinner to come. Mistletoe hung over every threshold and garland decorated every banister and bookcase available.

A drunken Bob Pinciotti was still snoring on the couch, hungover from last night's revelries. Kitty whipped up a wicked batch of eggnog and it just splayed Bob out before the Christmas Eve gifts were distributed. His wig askew and one hairy arm was hanging over the cushion still holding his empty mug while Skipper was licking the face of this rotund stranger. "Ohhhh…. Joanne….Bob loooves the way you kiss." He uttered in his drunken slumber.

Jackie held a hand over her mouth as she squelched back giggle, "He was so wasted last night."

Eric nodded his head in agreement. "I think Bob spends too much time alone….that juggling act last night wasn't pretty."

She smiled again. "So…what did you get me for Christmas?"

Eric wagged his finger. "Uh uh uh…." He sing-songed, "Not until after dinner. You just have to wait. It's a tradition in this house."

Jackie nodded knowingly, "Yeah…just like the mistletoe story your mom told last night."

Eric grinned. "All true. In fact, last year she sent me to the attic to find that piece of mistletoe."

(✿◠‿◠)

_Giggling, Kitty tugged the top of the shoe box to reveal pair of silk slippers with floral embroidery and a brilliant white fur trim sitting in a nest of yellow tissue paper. The slippers were exquisite and obviously cost Red Forman a pretty penny, but what really caught Kitty's eye was the little spray of mistletoe neatly wrapped in a red ribbon. Bright plastic holly berries were glued to the spray and a little slip of paper read, "Merry Christmas Kitty"_

_She smiled a secret smile. It seemed that even if Red Forman was thousands of miles away from her – at this moment, this very moment he was here. In her heart and in her house and her fingers were touching something that only his hands had held before._

_This sprig of mistletoe was a kiss – a promise and when they got married and they would get married – the holly berries would be the first ornament on their first Christmas tree._

(✿◠‿◠)

Jackie smiled, "Very romantic story. So when you get my holly berries….they better not be dead." She winked and Eric laughed. "You know, I think it's time to help out in the kitchen."

Jackie struggled to her feet, "Lydia better get her big prego belly over here if she wants to eat good before baby Parsons arrives."

"Taylor is a nervous wreck." Eric exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen. "He can't fathom the whole breast feeding thing."

Red looked up, "Please don't talk about food and boobs in the same room. I'm getting ready to feast."

Laughing, Jackie bestowed a kiss on the elder Forman's forehead. "I adore you sir but we need to serve lunch so I can find out what Eric got me for Christmas!"

Red smiled. This was his first real Christmas dinner in years. Kitty went all out and Midge helped with the heavy lifting. It was fine that Bob was passed out on the couch because when no one was looking, Red Forman had tasted a little bit of everything. So much sampling, in fact, he had to loosen the button on his pants. Of course he wasn't going to tell his wife!

Skipper's nose appeared through the swinging door as the Aussie Shepard was looking for his mistress. He caught her scent and bounded away on puppy legs and a friendly bark towards Midge. "Oh Kitty!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you got another doggie."

"He was a gift from Laurie. Ahahaha…..a gift…..miracles do happen." Kitty laughed. Midge didn't know why, but she was laughing too.

Eric's wry smile started Jackie giggling and even Red joined in the laughter.

It was a wonderful Christmas day in the Forman house for a change.

It was also going to get much better!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:** Wow….this was extraordinarily long wasn't it?


	37. 37 - Some Day

**Chapter** 37 – Some Day

* * *

`'•.¸* (✿◠‿◠) *¸.•'´

Red Forman felt fat and happy as he kicked his feet up on the footstool. The volume had been turned down but a football game was playing on the new television and Kitty was snuggled on the edge of the sofa talking softly with a very pregnant Lydia. Taylor and Eric were standing by the piano gesturing animatedly and their mouths were possibly issuing sound, but Red didn't care.

This was his Norman Rockwell Christmas.

Jackie and Lydia were washing dinner dishes in the kitchen discussing babies and men when the patio door slid open. A shorter curly-headed Steven Hyde poked his face through the door, "Hey, did I miss lunch?"

Jackie smiled wryly, "Why yes you did and it was fan-TAS-tic." She wiped her soap damp hands on a dish cloth. "Come in out of the cold and we can feed you warm leftovers."

Lydia leaned a heavy hip against sink. _This was the Steven that Jackie had pined for last year?_ Sure he looked corporate smooth but was certainly no heart-breaker, at least in her opinion….Now Eric Forman…..Lydia smiled at the cute picture that Jackie and Eric made as a couple. She sighed as the baby twisted around low in her belly. To be as crazy about someone as Jackie was about Eric made Lydia just a bit wistful. Not that Taylor was lacking…he was just freaked out about being a father!

Hyde sat at the familiar kitchen table savoring the long missed flavor of sweet potatoes with cinnamon and marshmallows. The homemade cranberry sauce was just as he remembered. The melt-in-his-mouth turkey breast was the best he had ever tasted. This was coming home.

Steven Hyde _was_ home. It felt good and liberating to say that. Having Kitty back in the Forman house and making her tasty meals was one of the good things he would always remember about his teen years – the nurturers who replaced Bud and Edna – he _grew up_ in a good environment and could never thank the Forman's enough for what they did.

Jackie stopped by the kitchen table and dropped a kiss on the top of Steven's head. Startled, he looked up, "What was that for?"

She smiled, "Because of what you and I had and didn't have….I now have something great and can appreciate it so….thank you."

Hyde wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that information so he replied, "You're welcome?"

She smiled, "C'mon, we're unwrapping presents in the living room."

(✿◠‿◠) *

Kitty was almost overwhelmed to see her Steven in her house on Christmas day. She had her son, Skipper, the canine gift from her daughter, Jackie and Lydia were taking care of the dinner dishes and Midge was poking Bob awake. This was heaven and she smiled wide as Red winked at her. "So….look what the storm blew in."

Hyde squeezed Red's shoulder as he walked around the green chair to sit next to Kitty on the sofa. "Hi mom," he said in a soft voice.

Kitty turned her cheek for a kiss and patted his hand as her second son sat next to her. "How ya doing Red?"

Jackie was practically dancing in her chair, "Okay already, everybody's here…let's do presents!"

Eric had been standing by the Christmas tree and reached down finding a box for his dad. He tossed the wrapped box over the sofa and Red caught it easily. He looked at the gift tag and smiled, "Honey, when did you have time to go shopping for me?"

Kitty beamed, "I have a lot of little helpers."

Eric continued dispensing gifts until the bottom of the tree was bare. Jackie could feel her heart dropping. Sure, she got some nice gifts from Eric and his family, but she didn't get THE GIFT. Even after the mistletoe story and everything, she got a pair of leather gloves, albeit nice expensive leather gloves. Perfectly fitting and gorgeously soft gloves….they weren't what she was hoping for.

Eric leaned over the sofa, "Hey Jackie."

Trying to keep the look of disappointment off her face, she smiled and answered, "Did you forget something?"

Eric looked his dad and winked without Jackie catching the exchange, "Yeah, I sort of did. I have one last present in the trunk, I was wondering if you would come help me finish wrapping it….you know, for my mom."

Her heart fell again. "Sure." She would do most anything for Kitty Forman, even if that meant suffering through a holiday so Eric's mom would have a blessed day. Jackie pushed off the couch and walked to the staircase where she grabbed her coat. She didn't see Kitty and Red exchange knowing glances as Kitty said, "Honey, when you come back can you make a new pot of coffee?"

Eric snagged her hand as she wistfully replied, "Sure. Coffee. Will do."

(✿◠‿◠) *

The snow was softly falling. Fat flakes landing in her curly brunette hair and on her shoulders. Jackie stood by the trunk of Eric's car and waited patiently while he rooted around in the back. "Can't you find it yet? I mean we emptied it and it's freezing out here and I don't want to be a Jackie Popsicle….and…."

Eric stood up with an already wrapped present. "Found it."

Jackie sagged against the Mazda and echoed the sentiment, "Finally!"

He reached for her hand, "Only it's not for my mom….it's for you."

Jackie gulped as the small gift was pressed into her hand. "I'm not an expert at presents but I think you'll like this and I know you don't already have one like it."

Now she was curious. Jackie looked at Eric's face as he was biting back a smiled. The box looked so big sitting on the palm of her little hand. She easily lifted the lid to find another box. It was a jeweler's box in purple velvet. Eric easily reached in and pulled the box out as he lowered himself to one knee in the soft fallen snow.

Jackie gasped and dropped the faux wrapped box as she pressed her hands to her cheek. IT WAS HAPPENING! She could see his lips moving but the orchestra swell of music in her head dimmed her hearing. _The hills are alive…with the sound of music…._ Eric opened the lid to display a bright brilliant diamond ring which was threaded over a small piece of faded mistletoe. Her heart just came undone at that small gesture.

Jackie saw the words from his lips, "Will you marry me?"

Nodding her head YES! YES! YES! She fell to her knees and kissed him. Eric's smile never dimmed as she grabbed him into a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel her smiling against his chest. He murmured against her hair, "I'll take that as a yes?"

There was the sound of muffled cheering coming from the kitchen slider as Kitty was holding her camera and Red was smiling. Hyde was giving Eric two thumbs up and Lydia was holding her belly as she bounced with glee. _What a motley crew they were_. Eric waved and went back to the important business of kissing his fiancee.

(✿◠‿◠) *

Some Day became a day when Jackie surprised her fiance at work with a small jeweler's box. Principal Forman had his receptionist hold all calls while he "took a meeting" with the school's print vendor. Jackie smiled at the flummoxed teen's expression and promptly sat down in the chair across from Eric's desk. She sat there waiting while he looked at the box. "What is it?"

She smirked, "Won't know until you open it Eric."

He regarded this out of season gift with caution, "Is it going to bite?"

Jackie laughed, "No you goof. Just open it."

Eric did and found the box held a house key. With furrowed brow, he asked, "And?"

Jackie nearly bounced in her seat before she got serious. "That key is for the front door of the condo I hope you will buy with me."

Eric blinked. Was she serious? He held the key in his hand, "What are you saying?"

Jackie's engagement ring glinted prisms of color as she coolly tucked her hair behind her ears. She replied, "It means what you think it means."

He grinned, "We're moving in together?"

She nodded. "Someday we are going to get married and give your mom those grand-kids you talked about. Not today…but some day."

He nearly flew around the desk to envelop the girl he loved the most into the best kiss she would ever remember.

(✿◠‿◠) *

Some Day became a day when Jack Burkhart gave away his daughter to her future husband. He wept but it was with joy.

(✿◠‿◠) *

Some Day became a day when Eric and Jackie handed Kitty Forman an ultrasound picture of her first grandchild to be. She cried tears of happiness.

(✿◠‿◠) *

Some Day became a day when Grandma Forman held baby Gina in her arms and shared with her the pictures from the memory book - the book that Jackie created so Kitty would never forget those who loved her.

(✿◠‿◠) *

Some Day became a day when John Kelso, Jack Burkhart and Red Forman sat around a barbecue drinking beers and bragging about being grandfathers. Betsy Kelso was already practicing her babysitting skills with little Gina Forman. The smiles couldn't get bigger.

(✿◠‿◠) *

He was a high school guidance counselor. She was a vague figure from his memories. He was an adversary from the life she left behind. By some Random Acts, they came together and brought Kitty Forman back to the family she almost forgot. Somehow…somewhere along the way…they fell in love.

The End.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


End file.
